<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[源声|ABO]花蛇 by Duanwu555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941530">[源声|ABO]花蛇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duanwu555/pseuds/Duanwu555'>Duanwu555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:46:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duanwu555/pseuds/Duanwu555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>属四季系列的秋天<br/>总裁源X国民歌手云<br/>花蛇-指靠相貌啃食钱财与其他利益的骗子<br/>是HE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[一]</p><p>对面的闪光灯不停的闪着，让金钟云有些看不清眼前的东西。但他还是集中精神按着要求摆着各种姿势，配合摄影师的工作。拍摄已经进行了一上午了，他从天还没亮的时候就到了这里，一直拍到现在快中午的时候。</p><p>编导抬手示意这套造型的拍摄结束之后，立刻就有cody走了过来给金钟云补妆并帮他换上新的衣服。金钟云的助理也拿着水杯走了过来，把装有omega抑制剂的药瓶递给金钟云。</p><p>“拍完这套就成了，”朴正洙走了过来说道，“其他的常规款就不麻烦你了。”</p><p>“没事，一起拍了也可以。”金钟云说着把药瓶里面的药片就着水咽了下去，然后把水杯和药瓶递给助理让他先过去，“今天剧组那边不忙。”</p><p>“不用了，”朴正洙笑了笑，“本来每一套衣服的库存就都不多，你要是每一套都拍了，到时候我们的衣服上架就全品切，要被老顾客举报的。”</p><p>朴正洙的设计师工作室虽然大多都是做江南区富人们私人订制，和奢侈品品牌邀约的生意，但他名下也有一个玩票性质的品牌。这个牌子做到现在，也算是比较受江南区年轻人青睐。而金钟云今天来拍的，就是这个牌子的宣传照。</p><p>“怎么可能因为我品切，”金钟云说着停了一下，闭上眼让化妆师给自己喷定妆喷雾，等到喷完了才又开了口，“是衣服好看才会品切。”</p><p>“每次都是你拍什么就先品切什么的，”朴正洙说着看了看金钟云，然后趁cody们回到原位，摄影师还在做准备工作的时候，用只有他们两个人能听见的音量开了口，“你最近总戴的那对耳饰，该不会是秘密恋人送的吧？”</p><p>“谁的恋人？”拍了一上午的片子，金钟云本就因为劳累而有些注意力不够集中。加之朴正洙的声音又压得有些低，所以他并没有听清朴正洙在说什么，只听清了恋人两个字，还以为朴正洙是又听到了哪个艺人的八卦。</p><p>“什么谁的恋人啊，我在说你红耳坠。没上网看吗？你的粉丝都讨论了快两个星期了。”朴正洙低声说着。</p><p>金钟云听见“红耳坠”这三个字，身体比大脑先做了反应，他的手条件反射的抬了起来，摸到了耳朵上，才想起来为了拍摄自己已经把原本的配饰都摘了下来。但是这动作对于朴正洙来说无异于不打自招，金钟云不敢去看朴正洙的眼睛，只垂着眼睛看着鞋尖，“哪来的恋人，因为拍戏需要随手买的而已，过一阵子又要戴别的戴一段时间。不过是我很少戴这么鲜艳的颜色，才会讨论的。”嘴上虽然这么说，但金钟云的心里开始念叨起送他这对耳坠的崔始源。</p><p>“你随手买的耳坠可不会连续几天出现在你的耳朵上，再者如果是拍戏需要的饰品你也不会戴出来的吧？”朴正洙一边低声说着一边伸手帮金钟云整理了一下衬衫上面的配饰，“不管怎么样还是小心一点，目前只是粉丝讨论还好，要是记者们也注意到，那没有的也给说成有了。”</p><p>“我知道了，谢谢哥，我会注意的。”</p><p>“说来也快到中午了，要吃完饭再走吗？”朴正洙恢复了本来的音量问道。</p><p>“不了，因为拍戏我正在控制饮食。”金钟云说。</p><p>“都这么瘦了，还控制吗？”</p><p>“我这次的角色是《花蛇》里面主角的弟弟，原文里就是很瘦的人。”</p><p>“啊，那等始源回国，让他带着你去吃吧。”朴正洙见金钟云又不吃饭倒也不像以前一样着急。</p><p>自从前年崔始源偶然投资了金钟云拍的电视剧开始，这两个人就认识了。而崔始源不但是投资方，更是金钟云的歌迷，于是他们很快就熟悉了起来，并做了很好的朋友。崔始源提出的要求只要合理，金钟云基本上都会点头同意。所以朴正洙现在一点也不担心金钟云不吃饭，他只要跟崔始源说一声就行，因为崔始源总有办法让金钟云乖乖吃饭。</p><p>金钟云听到朴正洙说出崔始源的名字，眼皮不由得跳了一下，但到底没再做出什么别的反应来。他只是深吸了一口气，又开始了拍摄。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>拍摄结束后，金钟云出了朴正洙的工作室上了保姆车，刚把门关上就把耳坠摘了下来。</p><p>“直接去剧组吧。”说完，金钟云垂眼打量着手里的耳饰。</p><p>这个耳坠好看的得很，细长的红色晶体衬得人气色都要好上不少。金钟云看了两眼，把它放在口袋。他之前看见粉丝们的讨论时并没有多想什么，一来的确是拍戏需要，二来讨论目前并没有往不合适的方向发展，他又不是爱豆不用那么紧张自己的传言，也就暂时没有理会。不过现在看来，未来大概很长一段时间它都只能在自己拍戏的时候才偶尔出现了。</p><p>不过他心安理得的戴了这么久，到底也有被崔始源带跑了的缘故在里面。</p><p>“我也是为了拍出来的效果更好，哥别有负担，”当初崔始源送这对耳坠的时候，是把剧本搬了出来当做说辞的，“那天去服装组看了一眼，选的衣服不错，但首饰一般，所以这一块我打算给整个剧组都换的。”</p><p>《花蛇》原作里面金钟云的角色几乎每次出场都会戴红色的耳饰。崔始源这话也说得合情合理，再加上这部戏拍完，给他这个投资方带来的受益绝对比这对耳饰要高无数倍，金钟云的心理负担就轻了些。</p><p>“知道了，我收下就是了。”想通这点之后，金钟云伸手拿过那个盒子，当着崔始源的面把那对耳坠换了上去。</p><p>不得不说崔始源的品位真的很好，这金钟云以往很少会尝试的颜色反而效果不错。这耳坠他才戴了一会儿就有些爱不释手，正巧戏也开拍了，他就顺理成章的给自己找了个天天戴着的理由。</p><p>不过还是稍微遮掩一下吧，金钟云这样想着。就算金钟云清楚到了他这个地位的歌手兼演员，一些捕风捉影的东西不可能影响他分毫，但小心驶得万年船，他还不想因为这种事烦心。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>到了剧组做好了妆发，换上戏服之后，金钟云就看见了刚走进拍摄现场的崔始源，这让他不由得有些意外。最近崔始源格外忙碌些，虽然上周打电话的时候得知崔始源这周要回国，但这么快就来剧组还是让他始料未及。</p><p>金钟云走过去打了个招呼，寒暄几句之后便得到了“碰巧顺路就过来看看”的答复。又闲聊了一两句后，金钟云就拿过自己的剧本来温习台词。待会儿第一场拍的就是他的戏，他要先做一下准备。</p><p>“哥怎么没戴我送你的那对，不喜欢吗？”正温着词，崔始源的声音就在耳边响起。</p><p>金钟云听了一愣，不由得觉得好气又好笑。他连着戴那一对耳坠戴了两个星期时，崔始源因为出差的原因一次都没来剧组，现在他换成别的耳饰崔始源却来了，还理直气壮的问他为什么不戴。</p><p>“艺声啊，开拍了。”金钟云看着崔始源，张嘴刚想说点什么，就被副导演叫了过去。</p><p>崔始源看着金钟云的背影，开始反思是不是自己太过热情，让金钟云对他多了一丝疏离。</p><p>这么想着，崔始源拿出了手机来。这一阵子他忙的睡觉的时间都没有，twitter也好，Instagram也罢，总之一切能让他看见金钟云消息的东西他都没空看。就连今天，也是因为太久没见到了，才硬是从排满的行程里抽出那么一会儿，特地赶到现场来的。</p><p>本想补一下错过的消息，结果没翻几条就看见几个不同的账号配字类似“今天也是红耳坠”和“小红的胜利”饭拍图。在那些饭拍里，金钟云耳边那一成不变的一抹红色，让崔始源的心情格外愉悦了一些。</p><p>两个星期，整整十四天，金钟云只戴过他送的耳坠。这就好像是来自他的，打在金钟云耳朵上的标记一样，即使无法与别人分享喜悦，也让他足够满足。</p><p>崔始源想，金钟云每天清晨拿起它，对着镜子戴好了之后，或许会对着镜子晃一晃头，看着摆动出来的虚影。而每天晚上摘下它，拿在手里把玩的时候，大概会将它对着灯光，看着折射出来的光芒。</p><p>那些时候，金钟云会不会想起自己？崔始源克制不住的这样在心里想着，却突然想起了刚才金钟云的样子。</p><p>“……啊，差点被骂了。”崔始源一想到金钟云刚才明显想要骂人的表情，不由得笑了出来。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>今天金钟云要拍的部分并不是特别多，他的状态又好所以结束得很快。换回了自己的衣服，刚坐在座位上就看见了一个装着水的玻璃瓶，玻璃瓶上贴着一张拍立得，照的是雨夜里的一个瓶子。金钟云把瓶子转了过来，隔着瓶子看见了拍立得背面写的字。</p><p>[哥要的雨。]</p><p>金钟云起初有些疑惑，却突然想起来上周的事情。</p><p>……</p><p>“始源？”接到崔始源的电话时金钟云正在睡觉，他强撑着看了一眼床头柜上的时钟，是下午两点。</p><p>“哥在睡觉吗？”听着金钟云带着困倦的声音，崔始源不由得带着歉意开了口，“抱歉，我——”</p><p>“没事，”金钟云说着清了清嗓子，“怎么了？”</p><p>金钟云这话却问的崔始源有些不知道怎么回答才算合适，“没什么大事，是我这里下了雨，就想到了哥。”崔始源斟酌了一下开了口，“想听听哥的声音。”</p><p>说完之后崔始源有些不安的屏息听着电话那头的声音，却听见一声带着些无奈的轻笑。“你在哪里？怎么在下雨。”</p><p>“在纽约，”崔始源见金钟云没有不悦的意思便松了口气，“哥有什么想要的礼物吗？我下周回国带给哥。”</p><p>“那我要纽约现在的雨，”金钟云说，“看看是什么样的，能让你想起我。”</p><p>“哥？”</p><p>“逗你的，不用带礼物。”金钟云笑着说，“你那边应该是深夜了吧？如果忙完了就去睡觉吧，好好休息。”</p><p>……</p><p>回忆完那天的事后，金钟云发现他与崔始源之间，似乎有些事变化的悄无声息，等到察觉的时候早已经生根发芽。</p><p>崔始源一直都是很有分寸又讲礼数的人，两个人相处时为数不多略有些过界的地方，也都可以归为歌迷对于歌手的喜爱。这方面崔始源把度拿捏的很好，金钟云便没有多想什么。可很显然，现在他们之间的关系，比起朋友似乎多了一丝无法轻易言说的不同。就算是再加上一层歌迷与歌手的关系，也没有办法完全解释。</p><p>崔始源是很忙的人，空闲时间不多。而金钟云自己也行程紧凑，鲜少能有机会休息。两个人能对的上，并且合适见面的空闲时间并不多，但崔始源总是会想办法维持他们的关系。</p><p>崔始源偶尔会给金钟云打电话，错开金钟云提过的会比较忙的时候。如果打不通的话，他就会发几条消息，说不必特地回电，只是因为种种原因想要听听他的声音。</p><p>崔始源从来都是行动派，他很少会说些什么，但只要琢磨一下他做的事就会明白他的意思。</p><p>他的时间很宝贵，但愿意花在金钟云身上；他要花心思去做的事很多，但金钟云的每一句话都会放在心上也会做到。</p><p>金钟云忽而想起了那对还在自己口袋里的，崔始源送的耳坠。思来想去，到底还是拿了出来换上，然后拿着那瓶纽约的雨水，掏出手机自拍了一张发给了崔始源。</p><p>发完之后把手机放到一边，听见化妆师闲聊发现崔始源还在剧组，脑子一热身体就不大受控制，等再反应过来的时候自己正戴着那对耳坠在崔始源不远处晃悠。</p><p>崔始源虽然正在跟别人说话，但很显然还是注意到了金钟云。两个人对视了一下，崔始源面上带着一丝愉悦的挑了一下眉毛，金钟云感觉脸上有点挂不住，立刻转身回了休息室。</p><p>真是疯了。</p><p>反应过来自己刚才都干了什么的金钟云这样想着。他记得刚刚认识崔始源的时候，两个人的相处模式并不是这样的。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[二]</p><p>金钟云认识崔始源已经是两年前的事情了，时间倒是说长不长说短也不短。</p><p>两年前即将步入三十代的金钟云，早已经到了只要出了专辑，那么不出一个星期大街小巷都会循环播放他的歌的地步。当时这在业内虽然独一份却并不让人意外，金钟云当时虽然不过28，可却是出道已经十年的歌手，加之他天赋极高又很努力，顶点的位置自然是他来坐。</p><p>不过那时金钟云也有在烦心的事情。当初因为出道是作为solo歌手而非偶像，金钟云的第二性征是保密的，公司这些年也一直秉承着“请多关注艺声的作品”的态度不做回应。可因为之前的solo歌手大多都是alpha和beta，大众便心照不宣的把他当做这两者之一。即使到了这个抑制剂不再能压制住omega激素，他也因着阅历见涨的气质变化，而愈发与alpha和beta不沾边的年纪，也没有太多的人认为他是omega。</p><p>可他总不能一辈子独身一人，与其到时候才让大众知道他是omega，倒不如现在就一点点的透露出这个意思。是以他开始偶尔去出演综艺，稍微透露一些自己的生活琐事，也会特意的去客串一个omega角色。</p><p>而他和崔始源，也正是因为一次拍戏才得以结识。只是现在回想起来，两个人的第一次见面实在称不上什么太美好的回忆，硬要说的话大概应该用很有意思来形容。</p><p>……</p><p>金钟云上了保姆车才摘掉口罩撕下后颈上已经快失效的抑制贴，然后脱下了华丽到有些过分的外套，只留下里面相对舒服些的白T恤。他揉了揉自己为了打歌舞台做的发型，然后用一个贝雷帽把头发都收拢进去，这才撕开一个新的抑制贴贴好。说实话，身为歌手的他基本上是不会为了上台表演这样费心打扮的。而这次如果不是同公司的后辈偶像男团跟他合作，他也不会提前结束自己惬意的假期，赶在这样一个偶像团体扎堆回归的时期出来活动。</p><p>金钟云拿过一瓶水，然后拧开抑制剂的瓶子，“今天应该没有其他行程了吧？”说完，金钟云把抑制剂药片放到口中，就着水喝了下去。</p><p>“这周都没有了，”金钟云的经纪人说着看了一眼日程表，“下周还有最后两个打歌舞台的录制，是不同节目的，所以那边的经纪人还在争取同天录制的机会，最迟这周五定下时间。周五周六两天是两部电视剧OST的录制，周日剧组那边要开机了。”</p><p>“行，送我回家吧。”金钟云说完拿出耳机。</p><p>金钟云话音刚落，经纪人的手机就响了起来。电话接通之后，才说了几句金钟云就发现经纪人的表情似乎不大好。</p><p>“怎么了？”电话刚挂断，金钟云就开了口。</p><p>“哥，剧组那边今天有一个事前会议，希望你能过去一下。”</p><p>这下轮到金钟云有些意外了，事前会议一般都是投资方和剧组之间的事情，就算有演员出席也大多只是主演，或者带资进组的演员。</p><p>“我不是主演，也没带资进组，叫我过去做什么？”金钟云问道。</p><p>“不知道，那边不肯说。”</p><p>“……去吧。”金钟云沉默了一下，开了口。</p><p>两个人都知道，现在这种情况最有可能的，就是投资方有要捧的人，所以要拿掉金钟云的角色。不肯说，怕也是想到了之后好好谈一谈，以多让金钟云唱一首OST为条件息事宁人。</p><p>这种事情并不是第一次发生了，但因着金钟云这个国民级的歌手就算不出专辑，每年光版权费和OST的收入都足够丰厚，金钟云和他的团队便都不怎么计较。但以往截胡往往都发生在洽谈阶段，这次试镜都过了，已经要开机了突然来这么一下，换了谁心里都不痛快。</p><p>经纪人发动了车子，“哥，我下次给你谈一个更好的剧本。”</p><p>金钟云摆了摆手表示不愿意多说，然后戴上了耳机。他是真的很喜欢这个角色的，卧底在黑道大佬身边做姘头的omega，角色的结局也足够催泪，当然演出来大众，尤其是他的歌迷们一定会玩“艺声应该是黑道大佬才对正好本色出演”的梗。不过这都不重要了，反正这个角色已经跟自己没关系了。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>金钟云到的时候，会显然已经开完，有几个投资方已经准备走了，还有几个正在闲聊。不得不说这位导演是真的足够了解他，给他打电话的时间掐的很好。这样木已成舟的局面他的确不好说什么，只要现场没有找到那位走了捷径的演员或者相关人物，他也的确不会再多计较。</p><p>他看着里面坐着的导演，深吸了一口气示意经纪人敲门，然后走了进去。</p><p>“不好意思，电话来的有些突然，我们稍微迟了一点。”经纪人走了进去就率先开了口，“不知道导演nim叫我们家艺声来是因为什么事？”</p><p>导演见金钟云来了，连忙站起来走了过去，短暂的寒暄之后，切入的正题果然是金钟云意料之中的拿掉角色。</p><p>“真的很抱歉，但是艺声你也知道，投资方我真的得罪不起。”导演有些愧疚的的说，“OST的具体人选还没定下来，我可以在这方面尽量补偿。”</p><p>金钟云听到这里已经不想继续说什么，只是摆了摆手示意他知道了。木已成舟的事情他做什么都不会改变，倒不如痛快些给彼此都留个好印象。</p><p>“导演nim。”正在金钟云准备转身的时候，一个声音打断了他们的谈话。</p><p>“啊，您说。”导演见来人是本剧最大的投资方的助理，又是跟自己私交不错的朋友，自然没有怠慢。</p><p>“打断您的对话十分抱歉。”那个助理说，“我也是听到您说的话觉得得过来提醒一下您，我们崔总非常看重这部电视剧，也很赏识您，自然想要看到您心目中，这部电视剧最好的模样。”</p><p>“可是——”</p><p>“对于崔总来说，钱并不是问题。”那个助理笑了笑，“希望您不会做出让崔总失望的选择。”说完，助理就微微一鞠躬然后走向投资方那边。</p><p>金钟云顺着那个人有的方向看去，一个身形高挑，小麦肤色，穿着得体的人也正在看他。那个人蓄着胡子带着墨镜，让人看不出年龄，他见金钟云在看自己，便冲金钟云微微点了一下头，然后和助理往门口走去。</p><p>在业内混迹多年，金钟云的直觉告诉他，这个崔总应该是冲着他来的。</p><p>可因着什么呢？大概是因为的确容不得在眼皮子底下发生潜规则吧。金钟云这么想着。反正总不会是想睡他，温柔乖顺相貌出众的omega在业内算不上难找，那得是多想不开的人能对他动了那样的心思。</p><p>……</p><p>事实证明崔总的确不是很想得开。</p><p>两个人第二次见面是电视剧开机之后，在剧组的休息室里。</p><p>金钟云到休息室的时候还穿着角色的衣服，因为角色设定的缘故，他脸上画着有些明艳的妆容，套着一件豹纹的皮草，内里是黑色的背心，黑色的裤子也是修身的类型。崔始源则依旧蓄着胡子，墨镜倒是摘了，没被胡子挡着的上半张脸可以称得上目似朗星。他依旧穿着西装三件套，端坐在桌子的一边。</p><p>金钟云没来由的觉得坐在这里的崔始源，仿佛更适合演那个看似文质彬彬实则心狠手辣的黑道大佬。因为现在面对着崔始源的他没有任何出戏的感觉，反而更加入戏。</p><p>“崔总有什么事找我吗？”金钟云定了定心神之后坐在了崔总的对面开了口。</p><p>“其实今天来，也是因为我有一个不情之请。”崔始源说着把手边的专辑推了过去，“这几张专辑发行的时候，我没能够去签售会，不知道艺声xi能不能帮我签一下名？”</p><p>这下轮到金钟云愣住了，他拿着那几张专辑看了看，除去近几年出的专辑以外，还有几张比较早期的专辑，看里面的纸张也知道是被翻阅多次的。“你——”</p><p>“我还是学生的时候最大的愿望就是能去艺声xi的签售会，”崔始源说，“可是我运气不大好，就中了两次签售会的门票。后来工作了，忙了起来就更去不了了。”</p><p>这下金钟云猛地想起来他签售会上曾经出现过的一个男孩。他倒没有记忆力好到每一个粉丝都记得，但那个男孩相貌出众，又高又帅，皮肤也很白，他便多看了几眼记了下来。现在仔细回想起来，那个男孩的眉眼到的确能和面前的崔始源重叠。</p><p>只是他怎么就把自己晒成了这样还留了胡子？</p><p>金钟云很好奇，但是他没问，只是低头开始签名，“要签你的名字吗？”</p><p>“好啊，我叫崔始源。”崔始源说，“我还上高中的时候就喜欢艺声xi的歌了。”</p><p>金钟云眨了眨眼冲崔始源笑了一下便没再说什么，他没来由的想，如果他早就声明了自己是omega，今天崔始源会不会不只是让他签名。</p><p>金钟云不是没见识过那些omega艺人和某个财阀歌迷或者影迷传出绯闻，他与这个绝缘不代表他听不到八卦。而且实际上他认识的艺人中，有不少都会和这类能接触到自己的生活又是自己的关注者的人相爱的。因为那样的人总是会更懂自己，而“懂得”在这个圈子里，往往是最弥足珍贵的东西。</p><p>只是，这样的艺人，尤其是omega艺人往往都会被称之为花蛇罢了。</p><p>金钟云很爱惜羽毛，而崔始源也很懂得分寸，有的事他也就是胡乱想想而已。</p><p>大概是拍戏拍的脑子不清醒了吧？金钟云这样想。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>崔始源洗完澡之后，围着浴袍一边擦着头发一边回了卧室。他拿起一张黑胶唱片放在留声机上，把唱针放在唱片上，然后按下了留声机的开关。黑胶唱片缓缓的转动了起来，伴随着金钟云的歌声缓缓的从上方的喇叭上传了出来。</p><p>这个留声机是他亲自画了图纸然后定制的，花纹和各个配件也都特地设计了云朵的形状。这个留声机只放金钟云的歌，而刻着金钟云的歌的黑胶唱片，也是他在买了版权之后专门去找人做的。崔始源在这方便一直不介意费时费力费钱财，为了金钟云他向来是舍得这些的。</p><p>崔始源曾经看到过一句话，原文他不大记得了，大抵说的，是“人不能在年少的时候遇到太惊艳的人，不然余生他人全都失去颜色。”</p><p>对于金钟云来说他们的确是两年前才真的在现实中认识的，但是崔始源认识金钟云却早得多，早到那时金钟云甚至还没有出道。</p><p>……</p><p>那时崔始源15岁，正是有些叛逆的年纪，那天认识的学长提议去附近的酒吧转转，他便跟着去了。而他进的，正是17岁的金钟云兼职驻唱的清吧。他当时坐在一个靠近舞台的卡座里一边听着学长们闲聊，一边打量着酒吧的装修。</p><p>“那不是你们班的金钟云吗？好久没见到他了，没想到竟然在这里驻唱。”一个学长这样说道。</p><p>“你不知道吗？他不念了，他一直做练习生的那家公司通知他准备出道。今天是他最后一次驻唱了，来的都是喜欢他唱歌的客人，我也是拉你们来给他捧场的。”那个人说，“老师这边本来还要拦着呢，他学习成绩那么好，念了大学就熬出来了。但是他说家里真的很缺钱，他想早点出来挣钱，父母会轻松些。”</p><p>听到这里崔始源忽然想要看一看是什么样的人，会有这样的经历。于是他抬了头，然后他看见了一个穿着帽衫和牛仔裤的身影，正在一边调试着话筒，一边轻笑着和周围的几个客人寒暄着。平心而论，是个长相出众的人，想来出道的确是好的选择。这时伴奏响了起来，那个人调整了一下状态，开始唱了起来。</p><p>那歌声是崔始源从未听过的哀切凄婉，仿佛自己的半颗心都要被他唱碎了一样。他愣在那里，久久不能回神，直到金钟云走了过来。</p><p>“你还真过来了啊，也不怕教导主任抓。”金钟云对那个学长说。</p><p>“捧场嘛，你以后可要顺顺当当的。”那个学长说。</p><p>“借你吉言，”金钟云说着转头看向了崔始源，“他多大？”</p><p>“15，马上16了。”</p><p>“这么小来什么酒吧，又不是像我要挣钱。”金钟云嘀咕了一句到底也没说再说什么，只又回到台上唱起了下一首歌。</p><p>对于金钟云来说，崔始源的出现只是人生中一个无关紧要的小插曲。但对于崔始源来说，金钟云却实实在在凭借那首歌的闯入了他的生活。他时常去想在清吧听到的那首歌，直到后来他偶然在电视上听到了金钟云的歌。</p><p>那时他已经叫艺声了，以电视剧《老千》的OST《爱情真的很痛》出道的他，因为出色的唱功被无数家媒体报道。很多的人都在讨论这个明明只有18岁，却把歌唱的像失恋了18次的歌手。于是崔始源的抽屉里逐渐多了一些杂志和签了名或者没签名的专辑，偶尔还会有一两张拼盘演唱会的门票。</p><p>崔始源当时并没有觉得有什么不妥，和他同龄的这些人，追金钟云追的比他疯狂的大有人在。都是喜欢solo歌手而已，就好像他也会喜欢篮球运动员，并想要让他在自己的球衣上签名一样。</p><p>……</p><p>究竟是从什么时候开始变得不一样了呢？崔始源说不上来。</p><p>或许是他终于决定要投资金钟云正在接洽的电视剧，并且暗示导演不要因为别人换掉金钟云开始，又或许是更早些，当他得知金钟云日巡穿的那件颜色艳丽的云纹和服是出自朴正洙之手后，他把朴正洙堆在工作室的所有云纹布匹都买走了的时候。</p><p>“始源，虽然这些是孤品，但你也真的不用给那么多钱。”当时金希澈找到崔始源那样说道，“就算你跟哥关系好，想照顾哥的omega的生意也不是这么干的啊。”</p><p>崔始源对此不置可否，朴正洙要金希澈退回来的钱他也并没有收，他觉得金钟云身上的布料应该值这个价。</p><p>他想收集所有跟金钟云相关的东西，小到金钟云代言的矿泉水，大到金钟云演出服同款的布料。就像所有粉丝收集周边一样，这没什么不妥，他一直都告诉自己没什么不妥。</p><p>直到某天他看金钟云的直播采访，那是在金钟云拍完了那部角色是黑道大佬的姘头的戏后不久，他刚出了一样与以往风格完全不同的专辑的时候。</p><p>“除了全新风格的专辑以外，艺声xi最近几年也尝试了很多omega角色，反响也十分不错，请问是有什么样的原因呢？”</p><p>金钟云接过话筒先笑了笑，崔始源莫名的觉得鼻子有些热。金钟云最近愈发的好看了，配上那奶油粉的卷发，让他总是想入非非，他连忙想要拿起水杯喝口水冷静一下，就听见金钟云开了口，“因为我本身就是omega，自然诠释omega角色会更加容易一些。”</p><p>崔始源则因为这句话，拿起了笔筒送到了嘴里。</p><p>当天晚上他就做了梦，梦里的金钟云依然是奶油粉的卷毛，穿的却是在休息室见面时穿的那件豹纹皮草。金钟云就那么坐在自己的怀里，笑着摩挲着他的下巴，“你怎么留了胡子还把自己晒成这样？哥哥都认不出你了。”</p><p>这荒唐的梦崔始源一直做到了天亮，睁眼之后他甚至下意识的往身侧摸去，仿佛在梦里软得像云一样的那个人真的躺在他身旁。</p><p>正在这时手机响了，他摸过自己的手机，里面是一条金钟云的消息。</p><p>-&gt;金钟云：昨天听你说要看我的直播采访，吓到了吗？</p><p>崔始源笑了，吓到倒是没有，硬了却是真的。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[三]</p><p>拍戏的日子总是过的很快，金钟云进剧组的时候首尔的第一场春雨还没有下，可临近杀青的时候便已经快要入秋了。</p><p>今天剧组在南山塔进行外景拍摄，金钟云状态好结束得就早，拍摄结束之后天还大亮。金钟云打算趁着这个机会在南山塔这边转转看看风景，便没叫助理送自己回去，只慢悠悠的一个人往山下走，手里还拿着一杯充当晚饭的中杯冰美式。拍戏的时候为了拍摄效果，金钟云一向是不怎么吃东西的，身边的人怎么劝也没用。之前崔始源不忙的时候隔三差五的来剧组的时候还好些，现在崔始源工作上又忙了起来，金钟云就又恢复了以往的饮食习惯。</p><p>一边走着，金钟云一边看着路边的枫树。枫树枝头的叶子红得娇艳喜人，金钟云觉得好看便照了一张发了SNS。</p><p>SNS刚发完没一会儿，崔始源就来了电话。金钟云有些意外，崔始源最近忙的连跟他发消息的时候都少，现在能忽然就有了时间主动给他打电话着实在意料之外。“始源？有什么事吗？”金钟云接了电话之后问道。</p><p>“刚才看到哥发的SNS，是在南山塔附近吗？”崔始源问道，“我记得前几天听公司的人说那边的枫叶红了。”</p><p>“是在这附近，这儿的枫叶也的确很红。”金钟云的手指拈着一片殷红的枫叶，“你忙完了？”</p><p>“有些工作一直做反而会效率低，倒不如劳逸结合，”崔始源那边传来了开关门和公司的打卡机器特有的“滴滴”声，“哥吃晚饭了吗？”</p><p>金钟云看了一眼手里快喝完了的冰美式，想起崔始源身为自己多年的歌迷不可能不知道自己口中的晚饭意味着什么，便没有说自己吃了。“还没有，我刚从剧组出来，打算回家吃。”</p><p>“我正好在明洞附近，要一起吃吗？”</p><p>“好啊，我就在北侧循环散步路这边。”金钟云没有拒绝，他的确有一段时间没有见到崔始源了，思来想去他还是同意了崔始源的邀约。</p><p>金钟云并不是很担心他和崔始源来往被任何人拍到，一是崔始源的身份摆在那里，不管是哪个媒体都没有那个胆子写捕风捉影的东西；二是从和崔始源从认识到现在，崔始源一直留着胡子显得老成些，歌迷们便早就把崔始源划到了“艺声的素人前辈”这个范畴。</p><p>这些金钟云还是知道的，他向来喜欢在各种SNS上看歌迷们讨论他。当初他看见崔始源被贴上“素人前辈”的标签时，还笑了好一阵子。</p><p>因为不想被歌迷发现并包围，继而给散步路造成拥堵，金钟云倒也没有原地站着等崔始源。他就这么走走停停的，一会儿拍拍照片，一会儿赏赏枫叶，就像个普通游客一样。走了一小会儿就起风了，枝头的枫叶落在地上平添了一抹红色。金钟云倒也不管风多大，只任由它吹乱自己的头发。</p><p>崔始源到的很快，金钟云从挂了电话到上了崔始源的车也不过十来分钟而已。来见金钟云的时候，崔始源基本上不会带自己的秘书或者助理，避免金钟云感到不适。金钟云一上车，崔始源就看见了金钟云耳侧的一抹红色，不由得笑了出来。</p><p>“看什么呢？”金钟云上车扣好安全带之后，见崔始源没有发动车子反而带着笑意看着自己，便开口问道，“我脸上有什么东西吗？”</p><p>“没有，只是发现红色的确很配哥。”崔始源笑着说道。</p><p>金钟云听了一愣，想着自己今天并没有穿红色的衣服刚要问崔始源什么意思，却忽然想起来自己今天也戴的那对红色的耳坠。就算他早就在崔始源面前戴过这对耳坠，那也只是两个人心照不宣的匆匆一眼而已。现在崔始源这样直白的提起，他总还是有些面子上挂不住。</p><p>再去看崔始源那带着笑意的双眼，金钟云莫名的感觉自己的心思被看透了，好像在他心里崔始源的确特殊到送的东西他会格外喜欢些一样。金钟云有一种失控的感觉，事态的发展并没有按照他习惯的节奏来，这让他有些束手无策。</p><p>正这时崔始源忽然伸了手，金钟云调节反射的想躲，奈何车内并没有多余的空间他到底也只能坐在原处。他不知道崔始源想干什么，是摸一下他耳朵上的耳坠，还是别的什么。他条件反射的闭上眼睛，却除了感觉发丝被轻轻的碰了一下以外再没有别的感觉。</p><p>“看来哥没注意到啊。”崔始源笑着把金钟云的耳侧碎发刮住的红枫叶拿了下来，眼睛却依旧在他耳边飘忽不定。</p><p>看着那片红色的枫叶，金钟云一时间有些哑然。他觉得他似乎被崔始源给耍了，偏生又不好发作，只转过身不去看那片枫叶，然后丢了一句“再不开车交警要过来开罚单了。”给崔始源。</p><p>崔始源也知道他把人逗得有些狠了，只把那片枫叶拍到西装上衣胸口的口袋里，然后发动了车子往江南区的方向开去。南山塔这边的年轻人很多，金钟云这样的国民歌手，在这里多待一会儿都有可能会被歌迷包围。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>两个人去的是一家私密性很好的韩餐馆，到了之后直接去的包厢。金钟云虽然对不能坐在散座区的大型落地窗旁边的位置看汉江全景有些遗憾，但好好的饭吃到一半被歌迷打扰这种事他也不愿意发生，便也没有说什么。</p><p>菜上的很快，两个人就一边吃饭，一边有一搭没一搭的聊着。其实说聊倒也不算完全贴切，两个人更像是一个人先说自己的事情然后另一个人说看法，然后再身份对调。</p><p>“哥再吃一点吧。”崔始源见金钟云放下筷子之后没有拿起来的意思便开了口。</p><p>“我吃饱了。”金钟云说，“再吃就多了。”</p><p>“哥你就吃了那么几口，餐前的那一小碟泡菜萝卜都没吃完。”崔始源知道身为艺人，金钟云一向过得极为自律，但当这意味着伤害身体时，崔始源却是怎么也不会同意的，“喝点南瓜粥吧”</p><p>金钟云拗不过崔始源，只得拿起了勺子开始小口小口的喝起了南瓜粥来。“你也多吃一点，最近不是工作忙吗？补一补。”这么说着，金钟云还把摆在自己手边的酱蟹往崔始源那边推了推。显然是想让崔始源快点吃完了，别继续往自己嘴里塞的意思。崔始源倒也不戳穿，只慢条斯理的吃着。等金钟云不情不愿的把那一小碗南瓜粥喝完，他才放下自己的筷子。</p><p>吃完饭结了账后，两个人还没出门，天上便下起了大雨。金钟云本想给金钟真打电话让他过来接自己回去，却想起下了雨咖啡厅里一定会很忙，还是把手机放了回去。</p><p>“哥要先去我那里避一下雨吗？我家就在这附近。”正在金钟云纠结的时候，崔始源开口问道。</p><p>“附近？”金钟云听了有些意外，“我以为你和希峰独特他们一样住在别墅区。”</p><p>“工作日的时候住在这附近比较方便，去哪里都不算太远。”</p><p>金钟云听了倒也没多说什么，崔始源名下不止一家公司，的确是住在一个靠近交通枢纽的地方会更好一些。只是要不要去崔始源的家，却让他有些犹豫。他前几年就公开了自己omega的身份，现在这种情况，如果被拍到总归不好。</p><p>似是看出了金钟云的担忧，崔始源又开了口，“我住的小区私密性很好的。”</p><p>听崔始源这么说，金钟云便点了头。这个时候打车回家肯定是不现实的，去某个咖啡厅坐着在这样的雨天也不是个好选择。而在去崔始源家，和让崔始源送自己回家这两个选择中，金钟云还是倾向于前者。说到底相比于自己那一年到头都有时不时娱记盯着的住处，显然还是崔始源这里更好些。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>“哥随便坐就好。”进门之后崔始源从鞋柜里拿出一双一次性拖鞋给金钟云，自己也换上了拖鞋。金钟云扫了一眼鞋柜，清一色的男士皮鞋与运动鞋，鞋码也统一，很显然这里的住户只有崔始源一个人。</p><p>“要喝点什么吗？”崔始源问道，“咖啡，红茶？”</p><p>“咖啡吧。”金钟云说着换上了拖鞋，然后把外套挂在衣帽架上。</p><p>崔始源听了之后走到厨房先把水烧上，然后拿出咖啡豆来，倒了一点在磨豆机里磨起了咖啡豆来。金钟云则走到窗边，看着窗外的景色。</p><p>崔始源家的落地窗很大，擦得也很亮，又因着层高的缘故，便能把整个江景收入眼中。现在天色渐渐的黑了，雨依然没有停的意思，雨水拍打玻璃的声音不大不小，配合着咖啡豆被磨碎的声音，刚好冲散因为室内两人长久的沉默而生出的尴尬。</p><p>“咔哒。”烧水壶水开之后开关跳转的声音响了起来，磨咖啡豆的声音也随之停下。</p><p>金钟云回身坐在了流理台旁边，拿出手机先是给金钟真打电话说自己今天回家会晚不必担心，然后就开始刷起了SNS。</p><p>“哥总是看手机呢。”崔始源把手冲壶放好，折好滤纸然后把磨好的咖啡豆放进去，然后开始冲起了咖啡，“歌迷都在说要哥离歌迷的生活远一点了。”</p><p>“看他们讨论才能知道自己做的够不够好啊。”金钟云说着又往下划了一下，“说起来——噗，哈哈哈，”金钟云看着手机忽然笑了出来，“还真的被拍到了，“素·人·前·辈”。”说着，金钟云把自己的手机递给崔始源。上面是一张照片，是两个人在韩餐馆里被拍的，看样子是两个人刚到正往包厢走的时候。那条SNS的配文说的是看见金钟云又和素人前辈一起吃饭，顺便感谢了一下这位素人前辈抓着金钟云吃晚饭。</p><p>崔始源无奈的笑了，“我明明在叫哥啊，怎么反而成了哥的前辈。”</p><p>“谁让你留了胡子呢。”金钟云说着笑了笑，看着崔始源突然开了口，“我还没见过你没有胡子的样子，不然我给你刮一次胡子吧？我原先给钟真刮过，手很稳的。”</p><p>崔始源听了一愣，到还是点了头。金钟云难得主动亲近他一次，他当然不会拒绝。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>喝完咖啡之后，崔始源就被金钟云赶着去洗手间用温水洗好脸，坐在了椅子上。金钟云端了一盆水过来放在一旁，然后把其他工具也在旁边放好，才拿了热毛巾敷在崔始源的下半张脸上。敷了一会儿之后，金钟云才把剃须泡沫往崔始源脸上抹。</p><p>“还是第一次有人给我剃胡子。”崔始源看着金钟云说道，“我没有哥哥给我剃胡子，我父亲也没有给我剃过。”</p><p>“以后会有的，”金钟云忙着手上的活计也没细想崔始源在说什么，“希峰和独特两个人结了婚之后，每天起来都互相剃，这么多年了都不腻的。”</p><p>“嗯。”崔始源带着笑意应了一声，这才让金钟云反应过来刚才他跟崔始源说了什么。</p><p>这个话题显然是继续不下去了，金钟云只得又找了个话题，“这个小区里面银杏树倒多。”</p><p>崔始源倒也不抓着之前的话题不放，“之前小区里枫树很多，但是很多业主说红色总归有些太艳丽了，就移栽了一些银杏过来。不过这几年又有老业主说黄色的银杏有些太素净了，想念原先枫叶的红，估计之后还要再移栽回来。”</p><p>金钟云抹好了剃须泡沫之后，用湿毛巾擦了擦手，一边在心里数着秒数，一边开了口，“听着倒有些像红玫瑰白玫瑰的感觉了，都是没攥在手里的更好。”秒数到了之后，金钟云拿起了剃须刀来，另一只则扶住崔始源的肩膀，“你别动，不然一定会划到你的。”</p><p>“嗯。”崔始源听了便真的不动了，只看着金钟云凑过来，拿着剃须刀仔细又轻柔的剃着他的胡须。金钟云的动作极为熟练，做的又格外精细些，顺着由上至下剃过一次之后还会反方向自下而上的剃第二次，很快就把崔始源脸颊两侧的胡子剃了个干净。</p><p>“你更喜欢枫叶还是银杏叶呢？”金钟云忽然开了口，却不去看崔始源的眼睛，只依旧看着自己在刮的位置，一点一点轻轻的刮着，然后时不时在水盆里面清洗一下剃须刀的刀片。逆着剃的时候精神高度集中容易手抖，他便开口让自己适当分点心稳一稳手。</p><p>“都是好风景，自然都喜欢。”崔始源趁着金钟云在清洗刀片的时候开了口。</p><p>“如果只能喜欢一个呢？”金钟云一边说着一边靠近了些，他要开始剃崔始源的人中和下巴上的胡子了，得近一些才能手稳。崔始源看着落地窗上他们二人的倒影，发现这姿势就好像金钟云整个人都趴在他的怀里一样。崔始源收回视线垂下眼，金钟云贴着抑制贴的后颈便撞进了视线。</p><p>崔始源的喉咙有些发紧，却偏生不敢有任何的动作。他还在想金钟云的那个问题，他觉得金钟云意有所指，却一时想不出是什么。正在想的时候，金钟云就靠的更紧了些，把手肘靠在崔始源的胸口支着手臂，手上则在跟崔始源下巴上的胡子较劲儿。金钟云的右手肘这一压过来，压到了崔始源的左胸口，让崔始源想起来那片被自己放在胸口的口袋里的红枫叶。</p><p>“如果只是枫叶和银杏之间的选择我说不准，这要看情况。”崔始源说，“但人不一样，如果我喜欢，那不论是什么样的情况我都会喜欢。就算有比他优秀的人出现也没用，因为他们不是他，也不可能取代他。”</p><p>崔始源说罢就继续垂眼打量着金钟云，他从未想过他会遇到一个人。只要出现在那里，什么都不用做，对崔始源来说便是万千颜色，万千风华。可金钟云做到了，他这个人如云似雨无法留住，却偏生又能像那枫叶般在他怀中停留。</p><p>金钟云这时正好把崔始源的胡子剃好了，他伸手拿起热毛巾给崔始源擦了一下脸，又拍了一点须后水，才抬眼看向崔始源。</p><p>四目相对，两个人都没能移开视线。他们本就因为剃胡子的缘故靠的近些，现下更是快要鼻尖贴鼻尖了。崔始源看着金钟云，试探性的往前凑了一下，金钟云没有动，就连搭在他肩膀上的那只手也没有抖一下。</p><p>“始源，”金钟云开了口，“雨停了。”</p><p>崔始源听了下意识的伸手抓住金钟云的腰身，那句“哥这就走了吗？”几乎就要脱口而出，连带着本就不大能收得住的信息素都快要失控。金钟云的身子一僵，这才让崔始源反应过来自己在做什么，他连忙松开了手并压制自己的信息素，可为时已晚，他的心思已暴露无遗。崔始源有些不敢看金钟云的眼睛，却又想知道金钟云是什么神情，然后他听到了一声轻笑，紧接着自己的下巴就被摸了一下。</p><p>“你可以这样对我。”金钟云的手依然扶着崔始源的肩膀，“但是你不会。”</p><p>崔始源看向金钟云的双眼，那双带着笑意的眸子分外清澈，只有他的倒影。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[四]</p><p>在第一场秋雨之后的第二个星期，金钟云杀青了。杀青那天他自费请了整个剧组的人吃了饭，不过他本人倒没有出场。不是因为他不想，他几天后在东京要开在日本出道周年纪念的演唱会，地点定在了东京巨蛋，他需要提前飞过去进行彩排。原本剧组这边是说可以等他开完了回来再继续拍的，但金钟云想在开完演唱会之后直接休息一段时间，便加紧把自己的部分赶在去东京之前拍完了。</p><p>金钟云杀青当天崔始源没有去，原因并不是那天在家剃胡子的时候太过尴尬，而是工作又忙了起来。在金钟云杀青前两天，崔始源就去了大阪谈生意。</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：哥已经到东京了？</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：刚到酒店，过一会儿要开会谈明天的彩排。</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：演唱会你会来吗？</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：那天我不一定有时间，不过明天我可以抽时间去东京看看哥彩排。</p><p>金钟云看着崔始源的这条消息一愣，随即无奈的笑着把手里的那几张内部票还给经纪人，“用不上了，对了，明天我有朋友要过来看我彩排，你注意一下。”</p><p>经纪人也没多问只应了一声，然后把票收好。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>第二天彩排的时候，崔始源果然如约来了现场。金钟云看见他的时候正在舞台正中间拿着立式话筒边跳边唱着，一转身就看见了台下一身西装三件套，手里还捧着一束花的，和工作人员站在一起的崔始源。这样的崔始源看得金钟云心下一颤，脚下的舞步就乱了几分踉跄了一下。</p><p>“停。”导演那边见金钟云这样连忙喊了停，然后拿起对讲机，“艺声xi，没事吧？是地板出问题了吗？”</p><p>“没事，刚才跳的有点太尽兴了没站稳而已，抱歉。”金钟云听着耳返里面的话，拿着话筒说道，“继续吧，最后两首曲子了。”</p><p>那边听金钟云说没事便继续进行着彩排，两首曲子很快就结束了。金钟云和导演交流好了调整的地方之后，就下了舞台走到崔始源旁边，打算趁着这个调试的时间跟崔始源大哥招呼。“刚过来吗？才看见你。”</p><p>“一早就过来了，之前在转播的地方看哥，”崔始源说着把手里的花束递给金钟云，“祝哥演唱会成功。”</p><p>金钟云接过那捧花，看着包花的纸上枫叶的花纹，没来由的想到了那个有些荒谬而暧昧的雨天。他抬头看着崔始源想说些什么，可还没来得及开口，崔始源的手机便响了。崔始源拿出手机看了一眼，然后抬头面前歉意的看着他。</p><p>“要走了吗？”金钟云问道。</p><p>“恐怕是。”</p><p>“去吧，工作重要些，有时间再见。”金钟云说完，和崔始源道别，然后把花交给工作人员自己再次站上舞台，随着伴奏开始了第二次彩排。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>几天高强度的加班让崔始源最终得以赶在检票结束前，换上了日常装拿着应援棒和门票赶到了东京巨蛋。他一开始没跟金钟云说他会来，也是因为他自己都不确定他有没有这个时间。不过好在现在他能和余下的几万人一起坐在了场馆里，等着演唱会的开始。看着周围什么年龄段的都有，甚至拖家带口的演唱会现场，崔始源不由得感叹还好他托了关系买了票，不然这么好的位置可是有钱都买不到的。</p><p>正这么想着，会场里的灯就暗了下来，只剩下舞台上的灯光。在座的人也逐渐安静了下来，聚精会神的看着舞台正中，等着金钟云的登场。</p><p>“こんばんは！お元気ですが？（晚上好！你们好吗？）”金钟云的声音伴随着今晚演唱会的第一曲的前奏响起，众人瞬间高声尖叫了起来。</p><p>背后的大屏幕缓缓展开，身着镶着金边的宝蓝色王袍，头戴王冠的金钟云出现在了正中央。他抬手调整了一下系在下颚处，用于固定王冠的宝蓝色缎带，然后带着自信的笑容向台前走去。绒面的披风因着走路带起的风而飘了起来，平添了一丝威严。他站在了立式话筒前，开始唱起了第一首歌。</p><p>这个时候，已经没有人会在意除了舞台上的金钟云以外，其他的任何人或事了。</p><p>因为从金钟云开嗓的那一瞬间，所有的念头都汇聚成了一句话。</p><p>王者归来。</p><p>演唱会开场的第一曲的风格非常的热烈，场也完全热了起来。一曲结束之后，灯光暗了一下，再亮起来的时候，舞台正中多了一个雕刻着精美云纹的宝蓝色王座。金钟云走到王座前，一甩披风转身坐了上去翘起腿，然后把话筒送到嘴边，冲着亮起指示灯的摄像机笑着开了口，“みなさん，準備はいいですか？（大家，准备好了吗？）”说完，金钟云把话筒递了出去。</p><p>“準備はいい！（准备好了！）”台下的歌迷们喊着，挥舞着自己手里宝蓝色的应援棒。</p><p>“大声で！（大声点！）”金钟云一边把王座上的安全带找出来在腰间扣好，一边笑着把话筒再次递了过去。</p><p>“準備はいい！！！！（准备好了！！！！）”台下的气氛更加的热烈了，全场的歌迷都在喊着，不少的人甚至从座位上站了起来高声的回应着。</p><p>“もっと大声で！！！（再大声点！！！）”金钟云见气氛差不多了，便示意一旁的工作人员准备，并再次递了一下话筒。</p><p>“準——備——は——い——い——！！！（准——备——好——了——！！！）”震耳欲聋的应援声几乎要叫穿东京巨蛋的顶棚，伴随着漫长闪烁着的宝蓝海让人不由自主的跟着激动了起来。。</p><p>“さ，始まるよ——！（要开始了哟——！）”金钟云话音刚落，乐队的伴奏就响了起来。承载着金钟云与王座的升降台缓缓升了上去，紧接着王座上连接的威亚便开始运作。王座载着金钟云升到了半空中，背后的大屏幕变换成晴空的效果，全息投影同时在全场投影出云朵。</p><p>伴随着这样的特效，金钟云开始了演唱会第二首曲子的演唱。</p><p>金钟云真的很享受在舞台上演唱的感觉，因为这能让所有人为之疯狂的舞台就是属于他自己的国度，而身为王的他能与世间全部美好而高贵的人或物相配。那个时候他所展现出来的自信，能够让本就足够夺目的他成为世间最耀眼的存在。</p><p>崔始源在台下举着应援棒，抬头看着坐在王座上在半空中飘荡的金钟云，和所有的人一样如痴如醉的喊着金钟云的本名，艺名或是其他的昵称。他的身边有各种各样的人，他们的身份和性格大相径庭，但当表演开始，每一个人都统一了身份。</p><p>他们只是金钟云的歌迷，和这完美舞台营造出的国度的忠诚子民。</p><p>崔始源突然想起来一句话，“一定要亲自去演唱会见一见金钟云，因为只有到那个时候才会真正明白为什么他一个人，就能轻而易举的让几乎所有人都心甘情愿的为他疯狂。”这句话出现的时间很早，早到那个时候他还在读高中。但这句话一出现，就被金钟云的所有歌迷奉为至理名言，足以证明金钟云，尤其是现场的金钟云有多么的令人深爱。</p><p>这首歌即将结束的时候，王座也终于慢慢回归了那升高了几米的升降台上。金钟云一手解开了安全带，然后站了起来，一边唱一边往前走去。在升降台边站定时，一曲刚好结束，原本散布全场的云朵图案也全都聚集到升降台的底部。他笑着扯下自己的披风，然后拽开系着王冠的缎带，把王冠随手一扔。然后转身，双臂展开，在众人的惊呼中向后倒去，同时全场除了大屏幕以外所有的灯光与特效全部消失。</p><p>紧接着伴奏的声音再次响起，全场又亮了起来，主舞台上用水营造出了下雨的感觉，升降台托着已经换好了衣服的金钟云升了上来。金钟云内里穿的是一件黑色的背心和黑色的长裤，外面则披着一件绣着枫叶图案色彩鲜艳的和服。</p><p>“驚きましたか？（被吓到了吗？）”金钟云看着摄像机镜头笑着问道，“ごめんなさいよ。（抱歉哟。）”</p><p>崔始源看着两侧转播屏幕上金钟云的特写才发现，金钟云的眼角多了一抹红色，配上他那好看的笑容，当真是一点抱歉的样子都看不出来，反而多了几分恶作剧得逞的快意。崔始源只觉得心跳的都快蹦了出来，他明明昨天在彩排的时候也看过的，可方才看着那穿着一身帝王装束的人坠落的时候，心里的第一个反应竟还是冲过去。而这会儿看着这样的金钟云，他也只能笑得无可奈何。</p><p>“ちょいと “いいこと” いたしましょう？（让我们稍微做一点“美妙”的事情吧？）”正在这时，金钟云开了口。他的唇本就薄些，若说起话来总是格外好看，尤其是像现在这样，带着笑意抑扬顿挫的说“いいこと（i koto，美妙的）”的时候。明明是那样带着强烈暗示的句子，说的方式也那样的勾人，却不让人觉得媚俗，只让人想要吻上去。</p><p>周围的歌迷们喊得声音极大，金钟云笑着伴随着第三曲的前奏转了个圈，然后唱了起来。</p><p> </p><p>演唱会持续了好几个小时，唱的金钟云的几套演出服尽数被汗浸透还有很多歌迷喊着要安可。金钟云最后没了办法，只得穿着今天来现场时穿的常服出来，一边说“这次真的是最后一曲了，再安可我没有衣服换了”，一边再次唱了起来。</p><p>这场演唱会着实过瘾，崔始源想或许等不了多久，金钟云把东京巨蛋的气氛炒得如此火热的事就会同时上趋势和日本与韩国的娱乐头条。</p><p>不过下了舞台的金钟云显然是没心思想那么多了，久违的开了一场演唱会，他的体力着实有些跟不太上。他现在是感觉自己能吃完一整碗豚骨拉面，再加上一份章鱼小丸子。</p><p>“哥要直接回去休息吗？”一旁的经纪人问道。</p><p>“先回去洗个澡，”金钟云说着喝了口水，“然后吃个饭吧，大家一起。”</p><p>经纪人听了点点头，一边跟旁边的助理说让他们定好位置，一边把金钟云的外套递过去。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>金钟云再回到酒店已经是凌晨的时候了，他直接倒在了床上，连睡衣也不想换。今天因为开演唱会开的很尽兴的缘故，吃饭的时候他被工作人员哄着喝了些酒，虽然不至于醉，却的确有点飘飘然的感觉。拿出手机发了条SNS之后，他开始看起了歌迷们的动态。</p><p>崔始源的电话就是在这个时候打过来的。</p><p>“始源？”金钟云接了电话，“怎么了？”</p><p>“看到哥发的SNS了，还没睡吗？”</p><p>“刚开完演唱会怎么睡得着啊。”</p><p>“恐怕今天哥的歌迷也会因为演唱会而睡不着吧？”</p><p>“当然了，哥是谁啊。”金钟云听见崔始源夸自己不由得有些高兴，加上酒精的缘故，便想到什么就说了什么，“我从升降台倒下去那一下他们都吓到了哈哈哈。”</p><p>“哥也把我吓到了，吓到了两次。”崔始源已经听出来金钟云大概是喝了点，倒也不说什么，只哄着说道。</p><p>“你来现场了？”金钟云听了有了几分清醒，“你还在东京吗？”</p><p>“在的。”</p><p>“要见面吗？我想我们应该在一个酒店。”想了想崔始源的消费水平之后，金钟云问道。</p><p>几分钟后，金钟云的房门就被敲响了，一开门已经穿着睡衣的崔始源站在门外。将人迎进来之后，金钟云把门关好。</p><p>“之前不是说忙得很吗？”</p><p>“努力加了班就抽出时间了。”崔始源说着坐在书桌旁的椅子上，“能来看哥，之前忙点也不算什么。”</p><p>金钟云听了这话一愣，他走了过去坐在桌子上看着崔始源，“早知道不让你看彩排了，台下那么多人，就你知道要发生什么。”</p><p>“那也会被吓到啊，”崔始源抬眼看着金钟云，“哥，时间不早了，你早点休息吧。”</p><p>金钟云听了这话不由得笑了出来，“始源啊，有没有人说过你很可爱？”</p><p>“没有，不过如果哥觉得我可爱的话，我想我的确有什么地方是可爱的。”</p><p>金钟云沉默了一会儿，他想他的确是醉了，“明明看着我的眼神是这个样子的，却能说出这么正直的话来，你怎么会不可爱呢？”金钟云一边说着，一边双手抓住崔始源的衣服前襟，“呀，怎么胡子又长回去了呢？”</p><p>“哥？”</p><p>“嘘——什么也别问，”金钟云点了一下崔始源的唇，“因为除了知道想干这件事以外，其他的我什么都不知道了。”</p><p>崔始源听得云里雾里，可还没来得及他说出更多的话，金钟云的手就往上用了力。崔始源身子不由得往上凑过去，紧接着唇上就传来了柔软触感。</p><p>似乎的确什么都不需要问了。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[五]</p><p>金钟云再次醒来已经是第二天早上了，睁眼的时候他的经纪人正坐在他旁边有些担忧的看着他。“怎么进来了？”一边揉着眼睛坐了起来，金钟云一边问道。</p><p>“哥也睡了太久了，打电话也没有接，就进来看了一下。还好哥醒了，再睡可能要赶不上飞机了。”经纪人笑着说，“我做哥的经纪人之后，还是第一次见哥睡着的样子。是睡前遇到什么可以做美梦的事情了吗？”</p><p>大概是的确睡得有些懵了，金钟云是直到经纪人提了睡前，他才一点点的找回记忆。那荒唐的吻率先被想了起来，紧接着就是唇上柔软的触感，和那被胡子扎而带来的痒。就好似羽毛轻轻扫过心脏最柔软的地方一样，金钟云整个人一个激灵，猛地抬起了头。</p><p>昨天他和崔始源应该没做吧？</p><p>就成了第一个出现在他脑海里面的问题。他连忙低头看向自己身上，还是昨晚的那套衣服，只是皱了些，倒让他放心下来。</p><p>“哥？怎么了吗？”经纪人见金钟云半天都没有说话，便开口叫了他一声。</p><p>“没什么，你先回去准备一下吧，我收拾好了就退房去机场。”金钟云没有回答经纪人的问题，只是把人先轰了回去，然后才下床准备换衣服。换完了衣服拿起手机，就看见了几条消息。</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：哥昨天坐在桌子上就睡着了，回去要好好休息。</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：[图片]回到自己的房间才发现今天的月色很美，就照了一张给哥看。</p><p>金钟云看了一下时间，又看了看通话记录里和崔始源通话的时间，确定按这个时长自己的确是吻了崔始源之后就睡了过去。而崔始源在把他折腾到床上之后，应该就直接回了房。而那张照了窗外的图片，玻璃上倒映出来的也的确不是他房内的样子。他明白，崔始源是在很委婉的表示昨天并没有发生逾矩的事情，而如果金钟云不想提起那个吻，那么它就没有发生过。</p><p>这无疑让金钟云心里极为熨帖，毕竟一个醉酒的omega主动吻上来，但凡是个庸俗的alpha大概都会选择乘人之危。尤其是当这个omega容貌出众，又是这个alpha喜欢多年的人的时候。</p><p>很显然，崔始源并不是这种人，而且他也很尊重金钟云。</p><p>金钟云想，他大概也一直是潜意识里这样笃定的，不然就算醉了不清醒，他的仅剩不多的理智也不可能允许他把随便某一个alpha招到自己的房间里。只是因为是崔始源，所以他才会这么做罢了。</p><p>或许，还有点就算真的发生了什么，他也能接受的想法。</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：你有没有读过夏目漱石？</p><p>在发出这条信息之后，金钟云就后悔了，他可能还是没有完全清醒，竟然又一次去戳那张和塑料膜没有什么区别的窗户纸。可崔始源那边已经显示了已读，倒让他一时间不知道要怎么解释。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>崔始源看到这条消息的时候正在去往大阪的路上，原本的日程上，他应该在看完演唱会之后就返回大阪，然后今天下午坐飞机去伦敦那边的分公司的。然而他到底还是想在金钟云在的东京多待一晚，哪怕金钟云不知道他来过也好。</p><p>他没想到的，是事态的发展完全超出了他的预期，在演唱会之后见到了金钟云不但见了他，而且还吻了他。</p><p>“除了知道想干这件事以外，其他的我什么都不知道了。”</p><p>昨晚这句话说完，金钟云就吻了过去，仅仅是唇贴着唇，却已经在崔始源的心里掀起了惊涛骇浪。他颤抖着双手，轻轻的抱住金钟云，就好似在拥抱一片随时会消散的云。正在这时，金钟云突然身子就软了下来，担心金钟云磕碰到，崔始源条件反射的把他搂在怀里。被抱住的金钟云倒没有再清醒过来，他只是头在崔始源的胸口蹭了蹭，然后找了个舒服的姿势睡了过去。</p><p>那一刻看着金钟云，崔始源的脑子里都是演唱会上金钟云笑着说“ちょいと “いいこと” いたしましょう？（让我们稍微做一点“美妙”的事情吧？）”</p><p>最终，崔始源什么都没做，只是又在金钟云的额头上吻了一下，然后就把人横抱起来放到床上盖好被子离开了。</p><p>在他的圈子里曾有很多人不止一次的暗笑他傻，说以他的权势财富与地位，只要做点什么就足够逼得金钟云除了跟他以外没有别的选择，可他却像陷了进去一样花了这么多心思却连手也没摸到一下。对此崔始源从不理会，因为他自己的心他最清楚，他不只是陷了进去，他是真切的爱上了。</p><p>所以片刻的欢愉绝对不是他想要的，他要的是最终能够一辈子相伴。</p><p>-&gt;金钟云：你有没有读过夏目漱石？</p><p>看着金钟云发来的这条消息，崔始源点了点手机。</p><p>&lt;-崔始源：哥希望我看过夏目漱石吗？</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>金钟云下了车之后，看着手机上的地图，又四处张望了一下，很快就找到了那扇镶嵌着一个巨大黑胶唱片的咖啡馆的大门。</p><p>金钟云知道这家咖啡馆也着实是机缘巧合。因着平日里他就是经常用SNS的人，那次见很多歌迷在Twitter上提及自己，便特别去看了一眼。提及他的那条原推文是一篇权威网站对首尔咖啡馆的推荐文章，他的鼠兔和衣橱都榜上有名，歌迷们便转推提及了他，让他也一起高兴高兴。因为本身对于咖啡馆的兴趣就很高，金钟云就仔细看起了那篇推文，而这家咖啡馆，也位列期中。</p><p>咖啡馆的名字很好听，叫“유성（yousung，留声）”。加之大门的独特设计，不难猜出来这家咖啡馆的名字就来源于留声机，而设计理念也基于此。而这家店所有的饮品都可以加shot这点，则完全勾起了金钟云的兴趣，碰巧从东京回来之后他就闲了下来，便打算来看看。</p><p>金钟云走了过去，伸手握在那做成了唱针样式的门把手上，往下一压。在齿轮的转动声中，黑胶唱片随着金钟云的动作逆时针转动着，把刻在唱片上的烫金“유성（留声）”两字缓缓转到了最顶端的位置。紧接着门开了，金钟云便走了进去。</p><p>咖啡馆内里的装修也是复古的风格，精美的雕花随处可见却也不显得繁琐。桌子也沿用了留声机的风格，木质的桌子正中嵌着一层玻璃，玻璃下面装饰着黑胶唱片与唱针，有的小一些的桌子一边还有做成喇叭形状的照明灯。</p><p>金钟云记得那篇测评文章里说过，这家咖啡馆的每一张桌子四边都有可以自由控制开关的小音箱，音箱播放着本店的背景音乐，音量刚好只够坐在那张桌子上的人听见。是以这家咖啡馆也格外的安静，让每一个客人都极为惬意些。而一层的桌子并不多，这样分散开来摆放着倒也不会有好像去了留声机专卖店一样的感觉。</p><p>“您好，欢迎光临유성（留声）。”站在柜台后面的店员见金钟云走过来之后笑着问道，“请问您想点些什么？”</p><p>“您好，”金钟云说，“一杯中杯棉花糖冰美式，请加三个shot。”</p><p>“三个shot吗？好的，”店员听倒也没有什么多余的反应，只一边重复着金钟云的要求一边在电子屏上点了几下，“请问还有其他需要吗？”</p><p>“再来一个提拉米苏吧。”金钟云说。</p><p>“好的，一共是一万两千韩元。”店员说着接过金钟云的卡，刷好之后把卡和小票递给金钟云让他签字。签好字后，店员便将取餐牌递给金钟云，示意他上二楼就座。</p><p>取餐牌是木质的，做成了老式电影票的样式，票根的部分刻着咖啡馆的名字与商标，而副券的地方则是“DNS”三个字母接着“1106”这几个数字，想来这串字母与数字的组合就相当于订单序号。金钟云觉得自己运气不错，居然拿到了跟自己出道日期一样的号码。</p><p>上楼把取餐牌交给楼上的店员后，金钟云自己找位置坐好，找到桌边的音箱开关按了下去，小提琴独奏的“Por una Cabeza（一步之遥）”就传了出来。金钟云坐在那里听了一会儿，店员便端着他的点的东西过来了。</p><p>“先生，您点的棉花糖冰美式。”</p><p>金钟云闻言抬眼，却在看到托盘上的东西之后愣住了。为了保持新鲜感，他就算是看咖啡馆的测评文章时，也不会去看饮品与餐品的图片与文字形容的。因此并不知道有着“云朵冰美式”这个别称的招牌饮品棉花糖冰美式到底是什么模样，只是从成本推测，大概是先把云朵形状的干棉花糖放在杯底，然后用冰美式冲开，就像市面上卖的那种里面会放干棉花糖的儿童麦片一样。</p><p>他猜对了一半。</p><p>托盘上的玻璃杯里面的确放着棉花糖，却不是想象中的那种，而是一团雪白的棉絮状棉花糖球，当真如云朵一般。店员先将装着棉花糖球的玻璃杯放下，再将那一小壶冰美式放在桌子上便离开了。金钟云将手机的相机点开，调到了录像模式，对准杯子之后点击录像，然后将装着冰美式的壶拿了起来。壶微微倾斜，棉花糖便迅速溶解在了冰美式之中，就好像云那般消散在咖啡之中。</p><p>录好相之后，金钟云拿起来尝了一口，甜味并不突兀，且隐隐有一股子薄荷的清凉，让人不由得去想或许会下雨下雪的云真的融在咖啡里，大概也是这样凉丝丝的感觉。很显然，那颗棉花糖球是这个店主下了功夫做出来的。</p><p>刚喝了两口，店员便把他点的提拉米苏端了上来，“先生，您的餐品已经上齐了，祝您用餐愉快。”</p><p>金钟云看着面前的碟子，碟子上是一个做成了留声机主体样式的小盒子，很显然蛋糕就装在里面。只是想起提拉米苏在意大利语里有“带我走”的意思，而留声机却代表留下，不免觉得这蛋糕有些有趣。是“不要分开，不论是带我走还是留下”的意思吗？金钟云这么想着，觉得这店主大概的确是个可爱又浪漫的人。</p><p>这么想着，他伸手把唱针拨开，掀开画着黑胶唱片的盖子。里面的提拉米苏上面，竟还放着一片黑胶唱片形状的黑巧。这个包装可以说精致到了极点，内里的提拉米苏成本也绝对不低。</p><p>抬头看了看四周，二层的位置相较于一层多了一些，但就算是这样，在金钟云去过的这些咖啡馆里，“유성(留声)”的座位数量却也算少的。再看了看眼前精致又讲究，却价格亲民的咖啡与蛋糕，和这显然是单独设计的，还在播放“Por una Cabeza”的桌子，金钟云不由得思考起这家店到底能不能盈利的问题。</p><p>大概的确是哪个江南区的富人开着玩的，或者只是为了哄恋人开心吧。金钟云这么想着，他记得之前朴正洙跟他讲八卦时有讲过，曾经有个公子哥为养猫了的恋人开了一家可以带宠物的咖啡馆，最终抱得美人归。</p><p>当时金钟云听了没什么想法，只觉得拿着江南区的有钱人的确哄人有一套。毕竟他名下也有两家咖啡馆，都是按照自己的想法来装修布置的，也谈不上羡慕。不过现在到不一样了，坐在这家很可能是某个江南区富人用来秀恩爱的咖啡馆，金钟云总觉得吃什么都酸的倒牙。</p><p>金钟云忽然想起刚才在取餐牌上的“DNS”，想来大概是这个店主心上人的名字缩写。于是他拿出手机来，找到朴正洙的号码，打算问问他认不认识谁的名字缩写是“DNS”。</p><p>或许是打字快了些，打到字母的时候手机并没有识别金钟云切换语言的手势，这三个字母的位置虽然被按照顺序按了，却输入的是韩文。金钟云刚想删，却在看到误打出来的那个字时愣住了。</p><p>“운”</p><p>这是他名字最后的一个字。</p><p>金钟云有些不敢确定的来回切换着输入语言，确定“DNS”对应的的确是“ㅇㅜㄴ”。他又想起了那个餐牌编号的1106，他总觉得应该不会有这么巧的事情。又抬眼看了看四周，他才发现明明已经快到咖啡馆营业的黄金时间，二楼这会儿竟然一个人也没有。点开Twitter搜了一下“유성”，最新的几条推文在讨论的，都是为什么“유성”突然打烊了。</p><p>看着这些推文，他忽然想起来自己曾经在某次采访中表示过，他相对来说更喜欢清静，所以更倾向于在自己的咖啡馆待着，因为在那里歌迷们很少会来打扰自己。也就是从那次采访之后，他出门的时候打扰他的人才逐渐的少了起来。</p><p>很显然，店员们是不可能对打烊这件事达成共识的，那么就只有可能是店长提早说过。而这样可爱又浪漫，还愿意烧钱，并且不在乎正主到底会不会来的店长是谁，金钟云心里已经有了答案。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>“喂？哥怎么突然打电话过来。”接到金钟云的电话让崔始源有些意外，不过他还是很开心。从那条短信之后，他已经有一段时间没有来自金钟云的消息了，他想这是个好兆头。</p><p>“我在“유성（留声）”喝咖啡，”金钟云的声音从听筒传了出来，“所以想听一听这家店的店长的声音。”</p><p>“哥是怎么猜出来的？”崔始源见被发现了便大方的承认了。</p><p>这家店当初在取名字的时候，他本来在“축음”和“유성”中纠结了一阵子，后来想到“유성”和金钟云的艺名“예성”有一个字是一样的，便还是选了这个名字。里面也有很多东西都是花了心思做成和金钟云相关，却又不易察觉的样子的，就好比那个本来想命名为“운”的棉花糖冰美式和做成老式电影票的取餐牌上的“DNS”。</p><p>他也的确跟店员说过，如果金钟云来了，不管是什么时候都要在金钟云落座之后立刻打烊。金钟云喜欢在咖啡馆一待一下午又喜欢清静这点他清楚，也愿意为金钟云有朝一日推门而入的这个可能，提前为他准备一个公开却又私密的环境让他放松。</p><p>大多数的时候崔始源都是很出色的商人没错，但是在金钟云这里，他愿意为了任何一个可能一掷千金。</p><p>“我想，只有你。”金钟云说，“在我认识的所有人中，只有你会这样对我。”</p><p>崔始源听了心下一颤，这种心意被心上人认可的感觉让他非常愉悦，“那，哥喜欢这样吗？”</p><p>“我喜欢你看过夏目漱石。”金钟云这样说道。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[六]</p><p>“我喜欢你看过夏目漱石。”</p><p>听着这句话，崔始源只觉得满心都被欣喜的感觉填满了，他从来没想过这样简单一句话可以比任何事物都要美好千百倍。他在心里反反复复的品着金钟云的那句话，那句话的每一个字都是那样的美妙。仿佛在宣告他的感情，从15岁那年播种后，经历了生根发芽开花，终于在他28岁的时候迎来了属于它的秋天，得以结出果实。而那果实现在正散发的诱人的香气，引得他想要将之占为己有。</p><p>崔始源有一种莫名的想法，想要把这句话刻在黑胶唱片上永久保存下来，也想让时间永远停留在这一刻，这对于他来说可以称之为最幸福的一刻。</p><p>“怎么不说话了？”金钟云的声音又传了过来，带着一丝疑惑。</p><p>“因为刚才太高兴了，怕一开口就笑出来吓到哥。”崔始源说。</p><p>这次轮到金钟云不说话了，他听着崔始源那过于直白而露骨的话，脸颊猛的烧了起来。嘴张了几次都没能发出声音，仿佛声带的震动会让自己那颗心跳出来飞向崔始源在的地方。这整颗心不再完全属于自己，开始变得能够被另一个人轻易的弄得时起时落的失控感让他感觉到有些陌生而熟悉。</p><p>他知道，那是爱情的感觉。</p><p>“哥现在还在유성（留声）吗？”崔始源倒也不介意金钟云不回答，他只是又开了口，“或许，我可以见见哥吗？”</p><p>金钟云本来想说如果在工作就不要过来，可一想到两个人这最后一层窗户纸终于被捅了一下，到底还是同意了崔始源的见面。</p><p>挂了电话之后，金钟云开始想，他与崔始源之间到底是如何产生爱情的。</p><p>他已经30岁了，早就过了那种会很轻易的因为一个人对自己足够好就动心的年纪。在这么个不算年长却也已经不再年轻的阶段，他更多的是想要做点什么样子的改变却担心后果是伤筋动骨的犹豫。可未曾想他的感情不再受控制，就好像明明绿了整个春夏的枫叶，偏生要在秋天这个告别温暖的季节决定要红得热烈一样。</p><p>或许，是因为那平等的感觉？金钟云不确定的想着。</p><p>这么多年来，不论是因为才貌名声还是地位，追求他的人不在少数。但不论是哪一个都不是他想要的，在与那些人相处时，他总是感觉两个人之间是不对等的。他不愿意在感情中放低姿态去迎合别人，也不想任由别人把自己捧得高高在上。像他这样的人，像他这样在这个圈子里工作的人，早就经历了太多的看人眼色和被捧到高处。</p><p>他想要的仅仅是一段简单而对等的爱情。</p><p>而崔始源懂他。</p><p>崔始源是爱他的，因此即使出身高贵也从未在他面前把姿态放得很高。崔始源经常给金钟云打电话，并会仅仅因为听到金钟云的声音，和他闲聊些生活上的琐事就心满意足。而与此同时崔始源却也能建出一家유성（留声）让金钟云有个地方放松，也能将一瓶纽约的雨水送到金钟云的手上只因为这样的雨让他想起他。</p><p>崔始源很少吐露真心，可他的一举一动都是在告诉金钟云，“你想要的我都能给，而我想要的你也都能给。诚然我们的出身也好，社会地位也罢都有高低之分，可当我面对着你，你也面对着我的时候，我们是平等的，一直，也永远都是。”</p><p>金钟云想，这世上不会有比这更令他动心的告白。</p><p>……</p><p>崔始源到的时候，金钟云的咖啡刚喝了一半。两个人打了招呼之后，就面对面的坐着开始聊了起来。两个人倒没有像刚确认关系的情侣那样，总是在谈情说爱，反而像是在一起很久一样的聊起了琐事。金钟云对这家咖啡馆的设计很感兴趣，两个人就这么围绕着这个聊了起来。</p><p>两个人从咖啡馆就聊到了艺术，紧接着就聊到了音乐。</p><p>“说到这个，哥今年要出新专辑吗？”崔始源问道。</p><p>“看时间吧。”金钟云并没有正面回答崔始源的问题，只看着吃了一半的提拉米苏。</p><p>崔始源斟再三开了口，“我想大家还是很想听哥的新歌的。”</p><p>金钟云看了一眼崔始源，然后又低下头看着桌面上的餐饮，像是陷入了沉思。崔始源便没有再开口，这种时候什么都不说反而是最好的。</p><p>金钟云的顾虑崔始源是知道的，无非就是再出专辑会惹得别人不满。</p><p>身为实力过硬的国民歌手，金钟云就算只发单曲到了年末都会有奖拿。而出了专辑的那些年到公布大赏的时候，颁奖典礼的直播间里满屏的“标准结局”和“实至名归”，甚至让“#艺声 标准结局”与“#艺声 实至名归”上过好几次热搜。这让本来百花齐放的歌手圈，逐渐转变成了以金钟云为首一超多强的局面。</p><p>这是大众的选择没错，但也的确触及到了别人的利益。是在这局面形成之后的几年里，一直有人明里暗里的做些小动作，拍戏的时候金钟云看上的角色总被截胡也是因为这个。在僵持了几年之后，两年前金钟云选择了让步，他先是出了张纯歌迷向的专辑，又公开了自己omega的身份，并隐约表示未来一段时间不会出新歌打算专心拍戏，才让那些人安静了下来。那时正好是两个人认识之后不久，崔始源当时震惊于金钟云的omega身份，没能察觉到那时笑着看众人惊讶表情的金钟云眼中的不舍。</p><p>金钟云是不愿意暂离舞台的，可他向来是爱惜羽毛的人，自然懂得取舍。当时那样的情况，他必须要停下来甚至是退一步，不然势单力薄如他迟早要被其他觊觎他位置的歌手合伙拽下来。付出了那么多才有了今天的一切，他承担不了失去的代价。</p><p>“再说吧，现在都秋天了，就算想出也不一定赶得上。”金钟云还是开了口，平淡的语气里带着一丝微不可查的不甘。</p><p>崔始源这次没有像两年前那样漏掉那不同的感情，“如果哥想的话，就去做吧，不要考虑那么多，我会让哥安心的。”说着伸手，抓住了金钟云的手，“我想试着成为能够给哥底气的人。”</p><p>崔始源不是没想过，如果他再早些走近金钟云的生活，会不会有什么不一样。是不是那个时候他就可以成为金钟云的依靠，让他无忧无虑的唱歌。可崔始源有时觉得或许并不会有什么不同，甚至可能还会让局面更糟。金钟云是就连高岭之花都不足以形容的人，他是一片纯净的云，飘在扎根于悬崖峭壁的千年古松之上。如果不仔细计划接近的方式，只强留他在身边，他便会如云一般先散去，然后浮现在更远的地方。</p><p>金钟云抬起头，看着崔始源的双眼。他没有再说什么，只是抓紧了崔始源的双手。</p><p>……</p><p>从유성（留声）出来已经是傍晚了，因为不想被拍到，两个人是一前一后从后门离开的。金钟云回到家的时候天就已经黑了。和家人吃完晚饭之后，金钟云照旧还是翻了翻SNS之后便开始看起了DVD和杂志。时间很快就到了按照正常作息来说该睡觉的时候，金钟云看了看时间又看了看手里的杂志，还是决定今天不再熬夜。</p><p>洗漱之后他就熄了灯躺在了床上，一闭眼就想起了今天的事。</p><p>“我不会让哥失望。”</p><p>在金钟云表示他会试着因为崔始源而感到安心之后，崔始源这样回答。崔始源当时还抓着金钟云的手，话说完之后便把金钟云的双手往自己的方向拉去，然后低头吻上了他的手背。</p><p>那一吻很克制，但同时又烫的金钟云只觉得整条脊柱都要被吻得融化。他被崔始源那一吻弄得整个人都有些不大清醒，明明咖啡喝了一整杯却还是像在做梦。甚至因着这个，最后他们分开的时候，崔始源索吻他都没有拒绝，甚至还在接吻时搂住了崔始源的脖子。</p><p>而崔始源搂着他的腰把他抱了起来，原地转了一圈才放下来，就好像每一对偶像剧里热恋的情侣一样。</p><p>“哥怎么这么轻？抱起来的时候都害怕哥会变成云飘走，”崔始源把他放下来之后说道，“看来以后三餐都要盯着哥吃，夜里还要想办法让哥吃夜宵。”</p><p>金钟云听了这话只觉得耳根又要开始发红了，他一边说崔始源说疯话，一边把人推上了车让崔始源快点走。</p><p>现在再回想起来，金钟云忽而觉得鼻子有些发酸，他没来由的想起了他那支离破碎的过去。</p><p>起初是因为想分担家中的经济压力，他放弃了学业做了练习生；出道后虽然很快走进了大众的视线，但作为新人他最开始的日子依然极为难熬；而因为过人的天赋登顶之后，随之而来的恶意却令他不得不做出不愿做的让步。他总是在失去，就算得到了些什么，也意味着他要舍弃已经拥有的其他东西。</p><p>他看似拥有一切，却实则一无所有。</p><p>金钟云本以为这就是现实，有的人注定失去的要比得到的多。可在他接受了这个“现实”之后，他遇到了崔始源。似乎是这些年被迫舍弃的东西以另一种形式回到了他的身边一样，金钟云头一次得到了内心深处真正渴望的东西。</p><p>……</p><p>拍摄现场。</p><p>金钟云一边摆弄着身上的衣服，一边听着场务跟他说待会儿需要的效果是什么。今天他有一个画报拍摄的行程，因为主题是初雪，所以要赶在首尔的第一场雪之前拍完编辑好，等到下了雪就发布。所以现场的雪实际上是用造雪机弄出来的人造雪，不过好处是人造雪没那么容易化，拍摄任务倒还算顺利。</p><p>“哥带一下这个红色的墨镜吧。”申东熙看了看拍摄的片子并不是很满意这个拍摄效果，便拿过一个大红色镜片的墨镜说道，“穿着和景色都太寡淡了，得来一点鲜艳一些的颜色。”申东熙又招手示意cody过去给金钟云的唇妆也补上一些红色。</p><p>金钟云接过墨镜戴好，站在那里正等着cody给他补完唇妆。</p><p>崔始源到拍摄现场的时候，就正好看见戴着红色墨镜的金钟云正微微张着嘴，而一旁的cody则正用唇刷在他的嘴唇上轻轻的补着颜色。金钟云今天的衣服是非常素净的，站在人造雪景里面更像是快要融进去一样。可因着戴着的那红墨镜，金钟云反而整个人从雪中凸显出来，让崔始源一眼就看到了。</p><p>“怎么来了？”补完妆之后，金钟云说道。</p><p>“有几天没见到哥了，今天正好顺路就来看一眼。”崔始源倒也不担心别人听了说什么，申东熙的团队口风都严得很，他也没必要故意遮遮掩掩。</p><p>金钟云听了点点头，然后往之前选定的拍摄位置走去。</p><p>“哥，小心头上。”崔始源看金钟云走到树下站着不由得开口提醒着，“上面雪太多了，会砸到头的。”</p><p>“快点拍就不会了。”金钟云说着双手一插兜，又往下挪了挪自己红色的墨镜，看向镜头示意站在崔始源旁边的申东熙开始拍摄。</p><p>就在这个时候，有松鼠从别的树上跳到了这棵树上。树枝轻轻晃动，雪就落了下来，落在了金钟云的头上。金钟云被雪这样轻轻的砸了一下一愣，继而看着崔始源笑了出来。他一边笑着，一边晃着头，打算把头上的雪晃下去。</p><p>申东熙看着镜头中不错的效果便也没喊听，只按着快门进行着拍摄。</p><p>这画面看的崔始源呼吸一窒，金钟云笑的极好看，那唇红齿白的样子好似一片误入静谧雪景的红枫叶一样，绚丽夺目到让人移不开视线。</p><p>而那落在金钟云乌黑发丝上的雪，则让他想起了多年前还是学生的自己，进修汉语时学到的一句诗里形容白发的修辞——雪满头。</p><p>“愿与卿共雪满头。”崔始源小声念了这么一句。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[七]</p><p>崔始源下了车，调整了一下领带，然后示意助理上前敲门。实际上今天他原本是没有周五回父母家吃晚饭的打算的，可金钟云为了给新专辑取材前天就去了别的城市，所以崔始源还是按照旧例回了父母家。</p><p>“老爷，夫人，少爷回来了。”佣人开门见是崔始源便把人迎了进来，然后转身对刚下楼的崔始源的父母说道。</p><p>“父亲，母亲。”崔始源微微俯身问候了一下，然后走了过去，替自己的父母把椅子拉开，在父母都入座之后，自己也坐了下来。</p><p>饭后一家三口就坐到了电视机前，调到了想看的频道看起了电视。今天是金钟云参演的电视剧《花蛇》首播的日子，崔始源的母亲便调到了对应的台。</p><p>“不看综艺了？”崔始源的父亲见是不一样的台便开口问道。</p><p>“今天艺声参演的电视剧首播啊，这个更重要一些。”崔始源的母亲说着做到电视的正对面，“我们儿子还投资这部电视剧了呢，肯定不会差的。”</p><p>“明明年纪都可以做我们的儿子了，你还迷恋成这个样子。”崔始源的父亲听了无奈的笑了笑，这时片头曲播完了，看着屏幕上的剧名，崔始源的父亲又来了口，“名字叫花蛇啊，他在里面是主演吗？”</p><p>“是配角，演的omega主角的弟弟。”崔始源说。</p><p>正说着话，电视剧开始了。伴随着配乐出现了一个身着红色修身连衣裙，身姿曼妙的女人的背影，她在酒吧里，迈着优雅的步子缓缓的走着，紧接着镜头特写到她纤细的脚踝和那双红底高跟鞋。</p><p>“我的姐姐，原不是这样的人。”金钟云的声音在这个时候响了起来。</p><p>这时镜头特写了女主角的侧脸，端的是顾盼生姿，这姣好面容被镶嵌了钻石的珍珠耳饰，和那片红唇衬得更加明艳些。紧接着，镜头聚焦到她颈上一条镶嵌着红宝石与碎钻的蛇形颈饰。</p><p>“她原不该是像花蛇一样，利用那出众的外貌与身材，紧紧缠绕着身边如猎物一样的alpha们，一点一点慢慢啃食着他们的金钱，感情，一切，直至什么也不剩下。”金钟云的旁白又响了起来。</p><p>屏幕上的女主角往来于形形色色的人之间，笑的魅惑。</p><p>“拍的不错呢，”崔始源的母亲说，“我记得这个小姑娘之前还在演温婉的角色吧？形象转变的很成功啊。不过我们艺声的声音也很好听。”</p><p>崔始源倒没有什么心思去听他的母亲说什么了，那条红宝石蛇形项链让他想起了之前探班时的事情。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>“哦莫。姐姐这个颈饰……”同剧组的另一个演员看到饰演女主角的女演员戴着的镶嵌着红宝石与碎钻的金制蛇形颈饰不由得发出了惊叹，“是Gucci的新品吧？”</p><p>“是啊，”女主演说着有些羞涩的伸手挡住了脖子，“导演nim建议我配一个蛇形的颈饰，说是剧本需要。我想着反正这个新品这么好看，就狠心买了没让道具组准备。可是我觉得不大适合平常的我呢，我都没有过这种夸张的配饰，消化起来也很费劲。待会儿要拍我的镜头了，好担心拍起来别扭。”</p><p>“的确啊，姐姐都不是这样性格的人，”那个演员笑着说，“不过说到这样的颈饰，其实艺声xi很适合的啊，要不要试试让艺声xi戴一下？姐姐也找找灵感。”</p><p>崔始源听到这个对话的时候，正坐在导演的旁边看着屏幕刚录制完了视频。他听到这句话就转了头，便看见那两个女演员跑到了金钟云的身边。</p><p>“艺声xi？”</p><p>“前辈有什么事吗？”金钟云本来正在看着剧本温习台词，见两位前辈走过来便放下剧本站了起来问候了一下。</p><p>“不是什么大事，就是探讨一下拍摄的事。”两个演员说着摆摆手，然后三个人便都坐了下来。</p><p>“可能是个有点过分的要求，但是艺声xi能戴一下我的这个颈饰吗？”坐下后，女主演这才开了口。她解下了那蛇形颈饰递了过去，“我戴着的时候总是控制不住的想要去摸，或者做点什么动作去驾驭它，反而显得突兀，完全消化不了这个配饰。艺声xi不是经常会戴很夸张漂亮的配饰吗？想看看你会怎么处理，我也学习学习呢。”</p><p>“其实前辈戴也很好看的。”金钟云说着接过那颈饰，看了一眼女主演穿着的吊带连衣裙，也脱下了自己的外套，只留下里面的一个黑色背心，“戴着这样华丽的颈饰时，一般都会露出肩颈来的，所以不需要刻意的去做什么就可以很好看。”说着金钟云戴上了那个颈饰，然后微微的挺直了后背展开了肩膀并伸长了脖子，“只要像这样注意一下颈肩的姿势就好了。”</p><p>崔始源却早已经没有心思注意金钟云的话了，他的目光几乎是死死的粘在了金钟云的脖子和锁骨上。即使有更加华丽夺目，造型也极为张扬的颈饰盘在他的脖子上，崔始源也没有办法挪动自己的眼睛哪怕一秒。</p><p>明明只是白皙的皮肉而已，却因为金钟云的气质让那珠光宝气的颈饰沦为了陪衬。</p><p>“哎一股，虽然不想承认，但是艺声xi我们应该换一下角色啊。”女主演无奈的笑着说，“说真的导演nim不考虑拍一下互换角色吗？我们都演其他人的角色，这样拍一个特辑，我觉得收视率会很高的。”</p><p>一旁的几个演员听了也加入了讨论，有的甚至还做起了即兴模仿。而周围人愈发的搞笑起来的言语和举动，金钟云不由得靠在椅背上仰起头笑着。</p><p>而这一仰头，金钟云本来就欣长的脖颈便愈发的契合“天鹅颈”这三个字，而那盘踞其上的红宝石蛇便是把让人失去理智的勾魂索。他的耳朵上还戴着崔始源送的那对细长的红色耳坠，随着笑声微微摇晃，晃出来的红色虚影像是要把人催眠一样。</p><p>崔始源只觉得自己整个人都不清醒了。</p><p>当天晚上崔始源就做了梦。</p><p>梦里金钟云依然戴着那红宝石的蛇形颈饰，仰着头露出优美的天鹅颈，耳边红色的耳坠也在轻轻摆动。</p><p>只是也有一些是不一样的。</p><p>金钟云化了精致的红色眼妆，却被泪水晕开。染上一点红色的泪掉在枕头上，一滴两滴，把本雪白的枕头染出来几抹红色。那好看的额头露了出来，上面有一层薄汗和一条因着忍耐什么而出现的青筋。漆黑的发丝有几缕因着那汗水沾在脸侧，更多的却因着没有被汗水粘住而有节奏的来回着。</p><p>“轻点……始源，”金钟云这么说，“轻点……”</p><p>盘踞在金钟云白皙脖颈上的蛇随着剧烈的呼吸一动一动的，好似被那条曾蛊惑夏娃吃下禁果的蛇操控。</p><p>梦中的崔始源看着这样的金钟云。</p><p>代表圣洁却诱人堕落。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>“儿子，儿子？”崔始源的母亲把崔始源的意识从回忆中唤了回来，“在想什么呢？说话都没听见。”</p><p>崔始源惊觉自己坐在父母身边却回想起了那样的梦境，只得随口说是看电视剧看得有些入迷了，所以才没有听到说话，“抱歉，您刚才在问什么？”</p><p>“明天妈妈要和几个朋友去打高尔夫然后吃个下午茶，要陪妈妈一起去吗？”正好进入了广告时间，崔始源的母亲便喝了一口红茶，然后开了问道。</p><p>“妈，我明天白天有安排了。”崔始源自然听出了自己母亲是要安排他相看恋人的意思，若是以前他倒是会因为顾忌家族之间的关系而同意，可现在他却是怎么都不可能答应了的。只是他并没有在这个时候就说出他和金钟云交往的想法，所以便只委婉的拒绝了这个提议。</p><p>“怎么把工作安排到了周末，公司很忙吗？”崔始源的母亲听了这话说道，“再忙周末还是要尽量休息的，没有好的身体怎么支撑公司的运作。”</p><p>“你最近的行程很奇怪啊，”崔始源的父亲开了口，“去大阪谈生意的时候好像连夜去了东京吧？之前从纽约回来之后也是，去分公司的路上绕路去了别的地方，差点耽误了会议。”</p><p>“是一些突发情况而已。”崔始源说着倒了一杯茶给自己的父亲，“您不必担心的，公司一切都很好。”</p><p>“那么……유성（留声）的生意如何了，”崔始源的父亲并没有喝茶，只继续发问道，“有在盈利了吗？”</p><p>崔始源听了心下一颤，他一直都没有理会过自己父亲在公司的眼线。就算现在公司掌握实权的管理者早就已经是他，对自己父亲这个前掌权者也必须要拿出足够的尊重。可现在他忽然觉得自己或许应该稍微敲打一下那些眼线，不要什么事情都捅到自己父亲那里。</p><p>“父亲，我做的事并不是每一件都和利益挂钩的。”崔始源说，“适当的抒发情感而已。”</p><p>“看来你在交往的，的确不是江南区的omega。”崔始源的父亲并没有就此作罢。</p><p>崔始源顿了一下，还是点了头，“是的父亲，他的确不是出身江南区的omega。”</p><p>“你应该明白，以崔家的地位，你的omega不应该是这样的出身。”崔始源的父亲有些不悦。</p><p>“可是父亲，您是认可出身平凡的人能够在江南区拥有一席之地的。”</p><p>“始源，你要明白，这不是一回事。”崔始源的父亲说着端起了茶杯，“不论是和崔氏合作的那家公司那个姓金的理事，还是现在依然为你母亲设计服饰的朴设计师，他们都是凭借着自己的出色能力得到应有位置的人。”崔始源的父亲说着喝了口茶，“你现在交往的人，他又有什么过人之处？”</p><p>“老公……”崔始源的母亲见父子二人的气氛有些不对，连忙开了口。但崔始源的父亲伸手握住了她的手轻轻的捏了捏，示意她不必担心。</p><p>“你应该不是会被花蛇欺骗的人。”崔始源的父亲说，“他是谁？”崔始源的父亲问道。崔始源的父亲是查过崔始源身边的那些人的，也仔细问过那些眼线，可从线索来看他真的猜不出会是谁能让崔始源爱成这个样子，“我需要知道他是谁。”</p><p>“……是金钟云。”崔始源说，“我刚开始和他交往没错，可我这辈子都不想再考虑别的人了。或许这世上的确有比他优秀的人，但是他们不是他，也不可能取代他。”</p><p>在听到金钟云的名字的那一刻，崔始源的父亲就沉默了，他看着崔始源，很久都没有说话。</p><p>广告时间结束，电视剧再次播了起来。金钟云终于登场了，他穿着咖啡师的服饰，耳朵上是那对红色的耳坠。崔始源的母亲小声惊呼了一下，她认得那对耳饰，它属于一个还没有入驻韩国的品牌，而它的包装盒曾出现在崔始源的桌子上。</p><p>看着自己妻子的反映，崔始源的父亲也就猜出个大概来。实际上就算对儿子一直不甚亲近又严格要求，但他的日常生活崔始源的父亲还很关心的。也自然知道金钟云出现在崔始源的生活中出现的很早，之后非但不曾离去，反而从两年前逐渐融入了崔始源的生活直到如今。</p><p>崔始源也说了他并不是在两年前，刚在现实生活中认识金钟云这个人的时候和他在一起的。而是在等了两年之后，才最终决定交往，这明显是经过深思熟虑的决定。两年足够崔始源去了解一个他关注了这么多年的人了，在所有的幻想都与现实比对之后依然爱着本就难得。</p><p>更何况论才貌，整个江南区名门之后的omega也没有几个能比得上金钟云；而论在崔始源心中的地位，其他人怕是用尽手段，也争不过金钟云什么都不做。</p><p>金钟云是个对于太多人而言都足够精彩又令人折服的人，就算是崔始源的父亲，这些年因着儿子也对金钟云的过往还算了解，对于他的品行也格外高看一眼。</p><p>在绝境中不自怨自艾，而是靠自身能力咬着牙往上爬的人，本就有资格得到他想要得到一切。</p><p>“今年结束之前，把他带回家来吃一次饭吧。”崔始源的父亲开了口。</p><p>“父亲？”崔始源有些意外的看着他的父亲。</p><p>“我还没有见过他，你母亲应该也会想见他的。”</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[八]</p><p>工作室。</p><p>金钟云坐在电子琴面前，一手拿着写了几个小节的谱子，另一只手则拿着个鼠标在一旁的电脑上点了几下。刚刚做好的电子琴demo开始了播放，他便将怀里一直抱着的电吉他调了一下位置，然后把谱子放在腿上，抬手拿过嘴里着的拨片弹起了吉他来。</p><p>弹了大概半分钟，金钟云摇了摇头，把伴奏关掉。他转过自己的椅子回头看着白板上贴着的，前几天收集的灵感照片，叹了口气揉了揉头发。</p><p>他已经写了几支曲子了，可目前为止却依然没能决定哪支曲子可以作为这次回归的主打。似乎每一首都差了点什么，让他没有办法说服自己将其选为主打。</p><p>“其实这首还是很不错的。”一旁的制作人看了一眼谱子说道，“词再改一改还是可以保本赏争大赏的。”</p><p>“哥，我现在已经对这个没有什么太多的想法了。”金钟云想了想家里那几个已经被他当成首饰支架的各种颁奖典礼的大赏奖杯笑着说道，“时间赶不上颁奖典礼也没所谓，但是这几首歌我是真的不想拿来做主打，应该写出更好的曲子来的。”</p><p>在专辑制作这件事上，金钟云一向是高标准严要求。就算这两年间唱的ost都是由导演组专门请人统一制作，有一段时间没有真正意义上的制作过任何歌曲，他也是作为歌手出道了十多年的人，对于这个领域的每一件事都维持着极为专业的水准。就算一开始会略显生疏，但只要再次着手去做就会很快再次熟练起来。</p><p>“今天就这样吧，哥你先回去吧。”金钟云看时间也不早了，就让制作人先回去，自己留下来继续弄曲子的事情。</p><p>“你也早点回去吧，”制作人一边拿起自己的外套一边说道，“你也知道，这事急不得。”</p><p>金钟云点了点头，在工作室的门再次关上之后站了起来走向白板。之前去旅行加取材时拍了不少照片，在途中也写了不少的小片段，可他总觉得还是差了点什么。</p><p>“哥，始源哥让我带了晚饭过来。”正在金钟云打算照旧拿出手机点开外卖软件，打算找一家咖啡馆订咖啡的时候，金钟真敲了敲门走了进来，“现在吃吧？”</p><p>听了这话金钟云便把手机放在了桌子上，“我过一会儿吃，这个时候店里忙的很，你先回咖啡馆那边吧。”说着他伸手要接过金钟真手里拎着的快有外卖箱那么大的袋子。</p><p>金钟真听了这话直接抱住了袋子，“始源哥让我跟哥一起按时吃的，哥我们现在就吃吧。”</p><p>“呀，我才是你的亲哥啊，你小子到底要听谁的？”金钟云听了便知道崔始源这是要金钟真过来盯着自己按时吃饭，便示意金钟真进来把门带好。</p><p>“始源哥对哥好，我听始源哥的。”金钟真说着进了工作室把门带好，把工作室的一张桌子清理出来，然后开始拿饭菜出来，大多都是清淡的菜色。“我刚才还说怎么这么沉，原来还有九折坂啊。”金钟真说着把放在最下面的八边形食盒拿出来打开，八道不同的菜摆在八个格子里，中间的小八边形格子则放着小麦煎饼。菜都还冒着热气，显然是刚做好了就送给金钟真让他送过来的。</p><p>九折坂这道做法繁琐的菜是属于韩国宫廷菜系的，日常生活中别说吃到连见到的机会都不多，金钟云之前也只在参演宫廷剧的时候见过。不过这种量少样多的菜倒极为适合用来饭量小的人的晚餐，加之宫廷菜系口味清淡，还多了保护嗓子的功效在里面，被崔始源挑中倒也不奇怪。</p><p>金钟云把一张小煎饼包好食材塞到嘴里，发觉味道非常清爽美味，他便吃的多了一些。再算上其他的菜和汤，前前后后加起来金钟云也吃了一小半，和正常饭量已经算得上接近了。金钟真给崔始源发了一个两个人吃完了饭的消息之后，就把东西收拾好了离开了。</p><p>无奈的看着在不知道什么时候被崔始源给收买了的亲弟弟，金钟云随手拿起一旁的杂志，打算看一看歇歇脑子。杂志看这个陈旧程度就知道不是近期发行的，不过他并不介意，只是随手翻开了一页。</p><p>「艺声——橱窗中的三年」</p><p>金钟云看着这一页的标题，愣了一下。他看着一旁自己的那些照片，推测这大概是他28岁之后的某一篇文章，写的应该就是他25岁到28岁的那段人生。</p><p>对于那段时间发生的种种，金钟云记得很清楚，该说他绝对不会忘记是什么让他活成了现在的样子。</p><p>……</p><p>当时他吸引来的歌迷大多都是因为他的歌声，爱的也是他那有些清冷神秘的气质。所以他出道前的生活都被公司保护了起来，当做了不该被外人知晓的过去，他也从来没有过公开一丝一毫的想法。可事与愿违，在事业渐入佳境之后，不计其数的媒体与大众便开始探寻这个出色歌手背后的秘密，再加上同行的暗中推波助澜。在25岁那年，他的过去被扒得一干二净。</p><p>家境贫寒，辍学，酒吧驻唱……他过去的每一件事都像是被贴上了专属的标签，然后放在了橱窗中被展示，让每一个经过的人随意的指指点点。那件事被炒到了一个空前的高度，毕竟不是每一个高傲出色的歌手，都像金钟云这般有低如尘埃的过去。</p><p>于是人们开始对于金钟云的一切都抱有着极高的热情，他的一言一行都被写成报道供人评判。就连出门去买一杯咖啡都能遇到四五个偷拍他的娱记，和几个举起手机来对着他的路人。他愈发在意SNS上有关于他的言论，想着或许努力的变成所有人都喜欢的样子，就可以被这些人放过。</p><p>种种相加之下，他不敢有任何失礼的举动，不轻易的去见任何人，也不去做任何想做却可能招来恶评的事。</p><p>“我真的觉得很神奇，其他艺人被记者和大众这样紧盯这么长时间多少都会被拍到一点问题。但是艺声xi真的是一点负面新闻都没有，都是大众最喜欢的样子，私生活也一干二净的。”当年在综艺上曾有人这样对金钟云说过，“这不是随便一个人就能做到的事啊。”</p><p>当时金钟云笑着却不知道说什么，他也不觉得他这样生活有什么问题，直到朴正洙邀请他为自己刚创建的服装品牌拍摄宣传照的时候。</p><p>那时因为他穿的裤子腰有些松了，朴正洙便拿了一条方巾系在裤腰的一侧，打算打个花结让裤腰收紧的同时也美观些。</p><p>“钟云啊，”朴正洙忽然开了口，“你怎么把自己弄成了这个样子？”</p><p>“哥？”</p><p>“这条裤子我是按照你上次来我这里量的腰围做的，才过了多久就又瘦了这么多。”朴正洙的声音有些颤抖带着一丝心疼，“你到底在过什么样的人生？难道是在橱窗里的那种，只有好看是被允许的人生吗？”</p><p>金钟云被问得有些茫然，他神经紧绷了太久，久到他都快忘了不在意外界目光是什么样子了。好像维持这样被大众喜欢的好看模样，小心翼翼的生活也不是什么痛苦的事情。可朴正洙这样一问，他却生出了哭的想法。</p><p>他不想过这样的人生，从来都不想，可是为什么却把自己弄成了这个样子？</p><p>为什么，不知不觉的活在了橱窗之中？</p><p>于是他做出了改变。本着既然都这么好奇他的生活，那么就由他来告诉别人他到底有着什么样的人生的想法，他开始频繁的在各种SNS上发动态。他也不再那么在乎别人的看法，想做的事只要是好事他就会去做。</p><p>……</p><p>「……因外界评判影响而带来的过分消瘦，让艺声在25岁后的一段时间内相貌极为出众，但同时期镜头记录下的不安和不自信所带来的反差，却引来了大众的讨论乃至批判。而今公开omega身份并直面质疑的艺声，却因泰然自若的处事态度得到了更多的赞誉。或许大众所需要的出色艺人，从来不是橱窗中精致的艺术品，而是一个有血有肉的人。而艺声这橱窗中的三年，恰好佐证了这一点。任何时候能做自己的人，永远是最有魅力的存在。」</p><p>金钟云看到报道的最后面，不由得笑了出来。他没来由的想到了崔始源，想到了这个在自己已经逐渐挣脱桎梏之后才进入自己的人生的爱人。</p><p>崔始源又是如何爱上的哪个样子的自己呢？</p><p>正在金钟云胡思乱想的时候，又有人在敲工作室的门。想着可能是金钟真回来找他有事，他便走过去开了门，却没成想见到的竟是崔始源。</p><p>“你过来怎么不提前告诉我。”</p><p>“我是突然想见哥的。”崔始源看着金钟云说道。</p><p>金钟云见崔始源盯着自己的脸，下意识的摸了摸自己人中的地方，果然摸到了微微冒出来的一点点胡茬。联想到自己今天早上出门只是简单的洗漱了一下头发都没好好梳，便直接用手挡住自己的半张脸，然后就要转过身去，“不许看，我胡子都没刮。”</p><p>“好，不看。”崔始源说着伸手抓住金钟云挡着脸的手不让他转身，然后另一只手搂住金钟云的腰闭上眼吻了过去。</p><p>金钟云忽而想起了那次给崔始源刮胡子时，他曾跟自己说的那句话。</p><p>“我喜欢的人，不论是什么样的情况我都会喜欢。”</p><p>似乎有些问题都有了答案。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>崔始源点开金钟云的新歌MV时是在下班之前，他看时间差不多便点开了youtube开始刷新界面。MV准时上线了，崔始源便戴上了耳机点了播放。</p><p>视频的开始是伴随着雨声的夕阳下的街景，三三两两的行人撑着伞走着，人逐渐变少。紧接着尽头便聚焦在了一间已经挂了“CLOSED”的牌子的服装店上，透过玻璃门可以看到店员们正在做着收尾工作，灯也陆陆续续的关掉了。</p><p>伴随着音乐的开始播放，镜头一转就是站在橱窗中扮演人偶的金钟云的面部特写。他脸上化着精致的妆容，身上穿着夸张的小丑元素的服饰。他就那么表情严肃的站在那里，背后的灯逐渐变暗，只剩下了也在橱窗里面的，扑克牌造型的四个灯还亮着。</p><p>这时四个灯突然闪烁了起来然后全灭了，紧接着以方片，红桃，梅花，黑桃的顺序先后闪烁了起来。崔始源来回调了几遍进度条，发现这几个灯闪出来的是摩斯密码的“wake”。而下一秒，金钟云的眼睛亮了起来，他像是有些疑惑与茫然的环顾四周，紧接着画面变成了橱窗外人们的指指点点，似是他的回忆又好像是当下产生的幻觉。镜头再切回，他已经抄起了一旁立式话筒冲橱窗砸去。</p><p>玻璃碎了一地，话筒也折断掉在一旁。这时金钟云如释重负的舒了口气，他扯掉了自己夸张的服饰，然后跳下了橱窗试着走路。外面的雨没有停，但他毫不在意。镜头切到监控录像里，只见一个身影跑来跑去，然后忽然凑到镜头前笑了出来，雨在这时也停了。</p><p>崔始源被金钟云这一笑弄得心下一颤，不由得也跟着笑了出来。</p><p>镜头又转回店里，金钟云看着墙上他被套上各种服饰拍摄的装裱在玻璃画框里的海报，和那些挂在衣帽间里浮夸的服装。他拿起方才从地上捡起来的，折断了的半截立式话筒冲画框砸了过去将那些海报毁掉，又拿过颜料来泼洒在上面。紧接着又狠狠的扯下那些挂在衣帽间里的衣服扔在地上，撕扯开那些色彩艳丽的布料。</p><p>做完这些，他站了起来，离开了服装店。</p><p>镜头切换，金钟云面对着镜头走在人群之中，其他的人都背对着镜头行走。镜头又一转换，他坐在公园的长椅上，和别人的坐姿大相径庭。不过很显然他并没有因为自己的格格不入而被困扰，反而毫不在意的做着自己的事情。</p><p>这时雨突然下了起来，周围的人或是拿出了雨伞雨衣，或是离开去避雨。只剩下金钟云一个人在雨中，疑惑的看着四周。镜头变成了左右分屏，左边是他站在街上右边是他坐在公园的长椅上。两遍的画面拼成了一张脸，不同的背景却是同样的因为难过而低下了头。</p><p>画面变成了过去的回忆，是他穿着好看却不夸张的常规服饰，面带微笑的样子。</p><p>镜头转回现在，风迎面吹来，让金钟云睁不开眼，一片红色的枫叶被风和雨水带的粘在了他的脸颊上，而他则像是突然醒悟了一般。</p><p>金钟云在雨里跑了起来，迎着风雨跑着，很是急切的样子。这时雨渐渐的小了，天也亮了起来。</p><p>最后镜头回到服装店内，音乐结束。门被推开，众人陆陆续续的回头，镜头一转刚进服装店的，浑身湿透的金钟云看着众人笑了出来，脸上还粘着那片枫叶。</p><p>看完MV之后崔始源坐在那里，看着最后屏幕上的歌名“Show Window（橱窗）”笑了出来，金钟云在这方面总是能给人意想不到的惊喜。</p><p>崔始源看着网上歌迷们写的解析，贴着一张张的视频截图与歌词分析着线索，和他的推测基本吻合。这个MV和这首歌，是金钟云对于过去这些年的总结与回应，也是对于每一个生活在当下每一个被外界压力左右得喘不过气的人的鼓励。</p><p>「……我想，MV里人偶回到服装店面对众人，代表的是艺声最终接受了他所拥有的一切，并同过去被舆论逼得小心翼翼的自己和解。MV中人偶脸上的枫叶，或许就是艺声遇到的某个契机。让艺声能够在这个秋天，以这样一首让大众感同身受的曲子回归。」</p><p>崔始源看着那篇解析，忽然想到了在유성（留声）时的事。</p><p>当时他抓着金钟云的手，说“如果哥想的话，就去做吧，不要考虑那么多，我会让哥安心的。我想试着成为能够给哥底气的人。”</p><p>而金钟云抓紧了他的手看着他的双眼。</p><p>或许，他是金钟云面颊上的那片树叶吗？崔始源不确定的想着。</p><p>&lt;-崔始源：我是哥脸上的枫叶吗？</p><p>发完这条消息，崔始源就拿着手机等待这金钟云的回复。他不知道他想得到什么回应，但是他就是很想问一问。</p><p>消息很快就显示了已读，紧接着金钟云的电话就打了过来。</p><p>崔始源接了电话，还没来得及张口就听见金钟云开了口，“始源，你先听我说。”</p><p>金钟云说着停了停，才又开了口。</p><p>“你是我的整个秋天。”</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[九]</p><p>手机响起来的时候金钟云还在睡觉，他皱着眉缩在了被子里，只伸出一只手去摸放在床边柜子上的手机。</p><p>“嗯……？”金钟云也没看是谁打的电话，只按了接通然后哼了一声示意自己在听。</p><p>“哥醒了吗？已经快九点了。”电话那边传来崔始源的声音。</p><p>“始源？”金钟云听到崔始源的声音不由得一愣，“你怎么打电话过来？”</p><p>“昨天晚上不是说今天有行程，要早点起床做准备吗？”崔始源说，“哥要我九点给哥打个电话的。”</p><p>“……我已经起床了。”金钟云一边说着一边把一直进凉气的被子缝按住，“马上就要去洗漱了。”</p><p>“好的，那我不打扰哥了，哥记得吃早饭。”</p><p>金钟云应了一声，然后就把手机丢到被子的外面又闭上了眼睛。昨天睡前跟崔始源打完电话之后，他又玩了一会儿手机，却没想再看时间的时候已经是凌晨。在索性继续玩手机玩到天亮，和稍微睡一下之间纠结着，到底还是耐不住困意睡了过去。所以直到刚才被叫醒时，他也不过才睡了几个小时。别说起床准备出门工作了，睡懵了的他就连坐起来都费劲。不过他倒也不担心迟到，回归期间他一直都是住在自己单独的住处，经纪人也知道密码，真的快来不及的时候经纪人一定会来叫他起床的。</p><p>再睡五分钟就起床吧，金钟云这么想着，又睡了过去。于是一个小时后，崔始源翘班来金钟云家的时候，金钟云依然躺在床上。</p><p>金钟云家的密码是两个人在一起没多久，金钟云告诉崔始源的。原因也很简单，两个人都30来岁了，谈恋爱也没必要在这种细枝末节上过于讲究，与其等到对方开口去问还不如就先告诉了省事。是以自从知道金钟云家的密码之后，崔始源隔三差五的也会来跟金钟云这里陪他吃个饭看个电影。</p><p>不过今天他倒不是来陪金钟云吃早饭的，而是受金钟云的经纪人拜托，来抓人起床的。而金钟云本人现在整个人都缩在被子里面，只留了一点头发尖在外面，一副睡得正香的仿佛从来就没醒过的样子。</p><p>崔始源无奈的笑了笑，走了过去蹲在床边拍了拍还在睡的金钟云，“哥不是说已经起了吗？怎么还在睡啊。”</p><p>再次被叫醒的金钟云算是彻底没有了睡意，逐渐的也找回了一点理智来。听到崔始源这么说，便打定了主意要把自己赖床的原因归到崔始源头上。“昨天和你聊到那么晚，我当然起不来。”</p><p>“可哥明明昨天跟我聊到11点就挂电话了啊，”崔始源说着又戳了一下还用被子蒙着头的金钟云，“应该是因为哥偷偷熬夜到凌晨所以才起不来的吧？”</p><p>被猜到真相金钟云有些心虚，仔细想了想自己好像睡前并没有发任何的SNS便又硬气了起来，“我就是11点睡的，我又没有发SNS你哪里来的证据说我熬夜。”</p><p>崔始源听了这话就知道金钟云的确是睡懵了，只笑着起身坐在床边，“那今天凌晨4点半的时候，用哥的账号给我发了两张搞笑图片的坏孩子是谁啊？”</p><p>金钟云听到这句话的时候猛地想起来自己睡前干了什么，被抓包的尴尬让他把被子裹得紧了些，装鸵鸟似的不肯理崔始源。</p><p>崔始源见金钟云这样子，没再说什么，只俯下身凑了过去。</p><p>这边金钟云把自己裹在被子里，正在想崔始源怎么不说话了的时候，就忽然感觉被隔着被子搂住了。这突如其来的触碰让金钟云条件反射的一激灵，还没等完全适应，他只觉得整个人都被抱了起来。他慌乱的挣扎着想要躲开崔始源的怀抱，奈何他整个人都裹在被子里又被抱住了双臂力气也用不上，只能任由崔始源把他抱起来。而真的被搂着坐起来，靠在崔始源怀里之后，金钟云只觉得自己的心都要蹦了出来。</p><p>这时崔始源伸手将把金钟云蒙着脸被子往下扒了一点，让金钟云露出脸来。金钟云被室内的光晃得有些不适，刚闭上眼就听见崔始源凑在他耳边来了一句，“哥怎么不说话了？”</p><p>金钟云被这声音弄得耳尖发红，再睁眼就看见西装革履的崔始源脸上带着一丝得逞的笑容，不由得起床气犯了。“是我发的怎么了？我又不是故意想熬那么晚的，一看时间就到了那个时候了。你还故意逗我，啊西八&amp;@%~$=#*&amp;——唔！？”</p><p>崔始源听着金钟云还带着一丝鼻音的越骂花样越多的话，无奈的笑着伸手捂住了他的嘴。“哥再骂下去就真的是坏孩子了。”说完崔始源低头亲了亲金钟云的额头，然后又伸手刮了一下金钟云的鼻子，“好了，哥真的该起了，经纪人都打电话要我来看哥怎么还没到公司了。”</p><p>金钟云听了也知道再磨蹭下去肯定要耽误事，只搂着崔始源的脖子要他把自己背到洗手间，然后才放他回去上班。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>-&gt;金钟云：在做什么？</p><p>再收到金钟云的消息时已经是几个小时之后了，崔始源刚开完会回到办公室拿起手机来就看见金钟云几分钟前发的消息。他坐了下来一边回复着金钟云，一边看着电脑上的文件。</p><p>&lt;-崔始源：刚开完会，哥在干什么？吃过午饭了吗？</p><p>-&gt;金钟云：吃过了，录完节目之后和MC哥还有工作人员一起吃的，现在在准备录制打歌舞台。</p><p>-&gt;金钟云：好看吗？[图片]</p><p>照片里金钟云拿着手机站着对着化妆镜，看样子是在待机室里，桌子上还堆着不少打开的，崔始源叫不出名字也看不出区别的化妆品。他已经做好了妆发，拍MV时染的头发补好了发根的颜色并‘’梳到了后面，露出饱满好看的额头。脸颊上画着扑克牌的四个花色，左边是梅花和黑桃，右边是红心和方片。</p><p>崔始源先把那张自拍保存在手机里面，然后才开始回复金钟云。</p><p>&lt;-崔始源：好看。</p><p>&lt;-崔始源：哥这个样子的照片不要发SNS了，不然我的情敌又要变多了。</p><p>-&gt;金钟云：你以前都不跟我这样的。</p><p>&lt;-崔始源：我现在是哥的男朋友，所以这样也是可以的。</p><p>-&gt;金钟云：kk怎么这么可爱，让你的员工们知道你这样是要出大事的。</p><p>&lt;-崔始源：不会的，这是只有哥才能看到的样子。</p><p>-&gt;金钟云：在撒娇？</p><p>&lt;-崔始源：不是，不过哥嘴巴上涂了什么啊，亮晶晶的像蜂蜜一样。</p><p>-&gt;金钟云：是唇釉，尝起不像蜂蜜，但是的确是甜的。</p><p>&lt;-崔始源：那我可以尝尝吗？</p><p>金钟云看到崔始源传过来的这条消息只感觉脸颊猛地烧了起来，心虚的抬起头张望，见周围的工作人员都在忙自己的事情才放下心来。这时手机响了，崔始源又发来了消息。</p><p>&lt;-崔始源：这才是撒娇啊哥。</p><p>发觉自己是被调笑了的金钟云一时间好胜心就上来了，再加上想起今天早上被崔始源逗的事情，现下只想做点什么让崔始源也被逗得像他这般失态一次。</p><p>“艺声xi，要准备录制了。”</p><p>“啊，好的。”听见工作人员的话，金钟云也没办法拖了，只回了崔始源一句，然后自拍了一张跟着发过去，就往舞台那边走去。</p><p>-&gt;金钟云：那就尝尝吧。[图片]</p><p>崔始源收到信息的时候正在签文件，看见金钟云的话他笑着点开了图片。等到照片加载出来后却是手一抖，최시원的원字最后一笔就划得狠了，险些把纸也划破。</p><p>照片里金钟云努着涂得亮晶晶的嘴唇，眼神也带着几分挑逗的意味。</p><p>崔始源控制不住的笑了出来，把那张图片也保存了下来。他只感觉满心都是甜的，就好像是真的在蜂蜜里泡过了一样。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>当天的最后一个录制结束已经是深夜了，金钟云一上了保姆车就躺在了座椅上闭目养神。直到车子开了一会儿之后，他才睁开眼把手机从兜里拿出来。先是翻了翻SNS上歌迷们的讨论，然后切到了和崔始源的聊天界面。</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：最后一个录制也结束了，已经从电视台这边出来了。</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：哥吃晚饭了吗？</p><p>-&gt;金钟云：还没有，今天录制的时间有点长，没时间吃。</p><p>&lt;-崔始源：那要一起吃吗？我也刚加班结束。</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：好啊。</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：哥想吃什么？</p><p>金钟云看着崔始源发过来的消息一时间想不出该吃什么，便没有立刻回复崔始源。他放下手机看向窗外，发现车恰好停在经纪公司的大楼前等着信号灯。不少练习生打扮的人站在路边吃着鱼饼串和炒年糕，三三两两的聚在一起说说笑笑的。</p><p>“仔细想想，十多年前我也是车外的人啊。”金钟云看着窗外忽然开了口。</p><p>“哥？”坐在驾驶位上的经纪人听了抬头看了一眼后视镜，镜中金钟云看着窗外，经纪人便顺着金钟云的目光看了过去，“啊，是啊，十多年前哥也是练习生呢。”</p><p>金钟云没再说什么，只是转过了头看向了前方。</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：想吃炒年糕。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>“哥回来了？”金钟云一进门就看见崔始源正在往桌子上放餐盒，“我在哥上次录综艺去的那家路边摊买的，按着哥在综艺里吃的点的，有炒年糕，米肠和紫菜包饭，那家路边摊现在把哥点的东西做成“艺声套餐”了，还送了两听啤酒。”崔始源说着拿出手机来点开相册，然后坐了下来，“他们家现在生意很好，攒下的钱还在不错的地段租了店铺，哥的签名也挂在店里，很多歌迷都会去。”</p><p>“那家店老板的儿子倒是很懂得抓商机啊，”金钟云说着脱了外套挂在衣帽架上，洗了手之后坐在餐桌旁，“要还是原来的老板的话，估计还是老样子。”</p><p>“哥原来之前就跟那家店的老板认识吗？”</p><p>“嗯，认识。”金钟云说着拿起筷子夹了一块炒年糕吃了一口，“认识十多年了，我还做练习生的时候就总去那里吃饭。”</p><p>“哥那个时候跑那么远去吃饭吗？”</p><p>“公司的原址就在那边啊，”金钟云喝了口鱼糕汤，然后拿过一听啤酒打开，“其实原来的位置挺好的，离几个电视台都近，附近的路边摊也很便宜，有几个老板很好说话。就这家店的老板，那时候如果钱不够的话，帮忙打杂也可以的。”</p><p>崔始源听了这话本来正在夹米肠的手一顿，抬眼看了一眼金钟云。金钟云伸手把有些垂下来的头发捋到脑后，然后灌了一口啤酒。崔始源看的有些痴了，金钟云笑着的同时皱着眉，样子很是洒脱却也有一丝隐约的伤感。</p><p>“你是第一次真的吃路边摊吧？”金钟云一边转着啤酒罐一边问道，“感觉味道怎么样？”</p><p>“很好吃。”崔始源说道，“之前一直都没有机会吃，今天吃到了感觉挺新鲜的，味道也很不错。”</p><p>“很好吃？”金钟云听了笑了笑，“是啊，对于第一次吃的人来说，做的不错总会觉得好吃的。但是对我来说就只是很普通的饭而已。你知道吗？炒年糕虽然只有一根手指粗，”金钟云晃悠着自己的食指，“但只要泡了水的话，是可以涨到两个手指这么粗的。”说着，金钟云把中指和食指并拢，然后看着自己的手笑了出来，“而吃下去很久都不会饿的，因为不好消化。”</p><p>“哥……”</p><p>“始源啊，”金钟云说着又喝了一口酒，“我有的时候真的觉得我们两个很像在拍偶像剧，我是那个“平凡”的主角，而你则是那个“高富帅”主角。我们相遇之后，让彼此都见识了另一种生活。很多人都喜欢这个戏码，我曾经也很喜欢。”</p><p>崔始源不知道该说什么，他只是看着金钟云，听着那像是在跟他说，却又像是在自言自语的话。</p><p>“今天回来的路上，我坐在车里看见路边有练习生在吃夜宵，就想起来十几年前我也是在车外的人。”金钟云又灌了一口酒，“这个世界真的很有趣，有的人生下来就在车外面，要努力很多年才有可能坐在车里，可有的人却从一开始就是坐在车里的。我们，也是因为我坐在车里才相遇的。”</p><p>“并不是因为哥坐在了车里，我才会遇到哥的。”崔始源开了口，他很想说实际上从15岁那年偷跑到酒吧那次，他们就相遇了，而他的喜欢也是从那一刻开始。可他不想继续提金钟云的过去惹金钟云更伤感，所以便没有提起，“只要我看到了哥，不管哥在车里还是车外，我都会去到哥身边的。如果哥想在车上坐着我会陪着哥，如果哥想要在车外面，我也会跟过去。”</p><p>金钟云听了这话有些怔怔的抬头看着崔始源，看着他站起来，走到自己身边坐下来搂住自己，然后又开了口，“哥还记得유성（留声）的提拉米苏是装在留声机形状的盒子里的吧？那是“要一起，不论是带我走还是留下”的意思。”</p><p>“怎么办啊，始源。”金钟云说着抱住崔始源，“我要怎么办啊……”</p><p>“哥？”</p><p>“我好像离不开你了。”金钟云把崔始源抱得愈发紧了些。</p><p>“没关系的，哥，”崔始源抬起一只手，摸了摸金钟云的头，“没关系的。”</p><p>“因为我从来没有想过离开你。”</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[十]</p><p>金钟云抱着崔始源，闻着他身上淡淡的麦芽发酵的特殊香气，忽而想起之前聊到信息素的时候，崔始源曾说过他的信息素闻起来像酒，却又说不上来是那种。当时金钟云想，如果是崔始源的话，大概是类似于芝华士的皇家礼炮这样昂贵的味道。可现在金钟云却闻得有些迷茫，崔始源的信息素的确是威士忌的焦香味，但同时却又有一丝不一样的，像烧酒的清爽。不过倒也不突兀，反而让他觉得恰如其人。</p><p>崔始源身材挺拔，面容硬朗，再配上他日常的西装三件套打扮，总是看起来非常有领袖气质，实际上大多数的时候崔始源也的确是这样的。在日常工作生活中经，崔始源的眼神总是带着上位者的强势，教人不由自主的想要追随。可每当金钟云看向崔始源的双眼时，他能看见的却只有自己的倒影，那因被缱绻爱意包裹而有些模糊不清的倒影。</p><p>该说对于崔始源来说，金钟云总是不一样的。</p><p>就好像本来纯麦芽发酵制成的威士忌，却偏生在装入橡木桶贮存醇化的第15年时混入了由大米和甘薯制成的烧酒。让那启封后倾倒而出的琥珀色酒浆的矜贵焦香平添了一丝清冽，染上了韩国大街小巷的烟火气。</p><p>“我真的，从来都没有，想过离开哥。”崔始源吻了吻金钟云的发丝。</p><p>金钟云在崔始源的胸口蹭了蹭，崔始源的手还放在他的头上轻轻的摸着。他不记得自己上次这样任由自己像个小孩子一样扑在谁的怀里是什么时候了，这感觉并不坏可他鼻子有些酸，胸口也有些发涨。</p><p>“我要被你惯坏了，”金钟云闷声说，“我原本不是这样的恋人，从来都是我拥抱别人的。”</p><p>“那又有什么关系呢？哥只被我拥抱就好了。”</p><p>是比“我爱你”更适合用来说爱的言语。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>饭后金钟云洗完澡换了睡衣出来时，崔始源正坐在沙发上看着电视剧。《花蛇》崔始源是跟着看的，今天正好是播最新剧集的日子，因为不想错过剧情日后还要抽时间补，崔始源便说要在金钟云家看完了再回去。</p><p>“播了什么？”金钟云一边说着一边坐在了崔始源的旁边。</p><p>“播到女主角送她的初恋回木浦，初恋拿着两张车票问她要不要跟他一起走了。”崔始源说着喝了口水，“她说不要回木浦，然后去酒吧买醉，现在哥演的角色在背她回家。”</p><p>金钟云应了一声，然后就看了起来。虽然看过原著和剧本，但是他并不知道最终剪辑的版本会是什么样子。所以最近他也在跟着看这部剧，确保不会说出什么被剪掉了但的确拍了剧情。不过随着今天的最后一个打歌舞台结束录制，他的回归期也算是赶在偶像团体们扎堆回归前结束了，若不算那几个跟着剧组上的综艺，便已经是进入休息期了，倒也不用继续担心不小心剧透。</p><p>电视上，金钟云的角色背着女主角往回走着，喝得烂醉的女主角搂着金钟云的角色的脖子笑着用方言唱起不成调的名叫《开往木浦的缓行列车》的trot来。</p><p>“姐姐别唱了，”金钟云的角色开口也是方言，一边说着还一边停下来把女主角往上颠了一下让她别掉下去，“颤音就是冻得抖出来的，一点也不好听。”</p><p>“呀！你小子又想挨打了。”女主角这么说着狠狠的吸了一下鼻子，唱的更大声了些，配合着歌词，画面切换到了女主角和初恋那主基调是意难平的回忆中。</p><p>“哥居然还会其他地方方言吗？”崔始源看着电视上的画面忽然开口问道。</p><p>“啊，是找希峰的表弟东海紧急学的。”金钟云一想到李东海明明长得那么纯良可爱，一说方言却像是在道上混的就不由自主的勾了勾嘴角。“其实原著里这姐弟两个是首尔本地人的，不过编剧在看了这段女主角唱《开往木浦的缓行列车》剧情之后，直接把这两个人改成木浦人了，说这样虽然更戏剧化一些，但效果更好。”</p><p>“哥跟希澈哥和特哥好像都特别熟啊？”崔始源一听金希澈竟愿意让金钟云见一直藏着不让其他人轻易见的宝贝表弟，不由得推测或许金钟云同金希澈和朴正洙的关系，不仅仅是普通的做朴正洙工作室的模特很多年那么简单。</p><p>“嗯，我们是高中同门，我小他们一届。”金钟云说，“我们之前二十出头的时候还一起投资来着，希峰和独特现在住的别墅，就是那时候投资赚的钱买的。”</p><p>崔始源一听是金钟云高中的事便没有多说什么，只应了一声表示知道了。</p><p>两个人正说着话，电视上的回忆就结束了，金钟云的角色到家把女主角折腾到床上正要起身去煮醒酒汤，就被女主角抓住了手腕。</p><p>“别走……”女主角基本上已经完全不清醒了，她紧紧的抓着金钟云的角色的手腕说，“让他别走……留下来……陪我……”</p><p>“姐姐，你要谁来陪你？”金钟云的角色蹲下来问道。</p><p>“……我不知道，”女主角看着金钟云的角色的双眼，沉默了半天才开口说道，“不过我不要找他，他这个穷小子离开只爱钱的我以后才会过上好日子。他养不起我的……”女主角伸出双手捧着金钟云的角色的脸，忽而笑了出来，然后垂下眼开了口，“我可以不爱钱的，但是我把那张去木浦的票搞丢了。”</p><p>金钟云上看着电视上的女主角，看着她宣泄着自己的情绪，忽然想到了曾经自己。</p><p>曾经因为其他事情，而弄丢了太多东西的自己。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>两集电视剧播完，金钟云已经靠着崔始源的肩膀睡了。大概是因为本来就睡眠不足，又工作了一整天，现在放松下来入睡很难叫醒。崔始源伸手推了金钟云几下都没把人叫醒，反而让他在睡梦中不耐烦的打了一巴掌。见金钟云这样，崔始源只得把人横抱起来往卧室走去。</p><p>把金钟云放在床上盖好被子之后，崔始源又摸了摸金钟云的头发，然后在他的额头上吻了一下才站起身来准备离开。</p><p>“别走……”金钟云困倦慵懒的声音传来，“别走……留下来……陪我……”</p><p>手腕被金钟云抓着，崔始源想起了方才电视里的情节。他转过身蹲了下来，看着床上的金钟云，金钟云闭着眼睛，不知道是在睡梦中还是醒了却懒得睁眼，“哥想让谁来陪你？”</p><p>崔始源不知怎的问出了那句电视里的台词。</p><p>“你。”金钟云这个时候坐了起来，他伸出双手捧着崔始源的脸，“我想让你陪我。”</p><p>“哥你知道你在说什么吗？”崔始源看着金钟云，不由得觉得喉咙有些发紧。</p><p>“我知道。”金钟云说，“你知道你要做什么吗？”</p><p>“哥？”</p><p>“要叫我的名字。”</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>崔始源压上来的时候，那股子威士忌的焦香味扑面而来，让金钟云不由得觉得有些口干舌燥。因为抑制贴已经被他自己撕了下来，现在体内的信息素早就被崔始源的信息素勾的开始不安分了起来。他深呼吸着想要冷静下来，却吸入了更多的崔始源的信息素。这下彻底失控了，体内的信息素再也收拢不住，散发了出来。</p><p>崔始源闻到那味道的时候一愣，身为公众人物金钟云的信息素就算本应保密，也有人隐隐约约的闻到过。他记得闻到的人都说是很苦涩的香气，加之金钟云对于咖啡的热爱，他们便默认那是咖啡的味道。可眼下，闻到的显然不是咖啡的味道。</p><p>那带着苦涩味道的香气缓缓的融化着，让品尝这香气的人觉得意犹未尽。时间一长，那苦涩的味道渐渐退去，紧接着染上了一丝转瞬即逝酸味，最后才是细腻绵密的香甜。</p><p>崔始源闻得有些痴了，他不由得放出更多的信息素来，引得金钟云的信息素愈发的浓郁些。</p><p>“原来我们钟云不是咖啡，”崔始源把头埋在金钟云的颈窝里轻轻的蹭着，“而是诱人的黑巧啊。”</p><p>被分辨出了信息素的味道让金钟云的脸猛地红了，他想要推开崔始源把自己的脸埋在枕头里，可崔始源压着他，让他动弹不得。崔始源吻在他的脖子上吮吸啃咬着，让他的身子轻颤。金钟云抱着崔始源的肩膀，喘息着想要平复加速的心跳。</p><p>崔始源终于放过了金钟云脖子上的皮肉，他支起自己的身子，看着面色发红的金钟云，伸手捏着他的下巴，然后吻了过去。金钟云微微张开嘴，伸出舌头挑逗着崔始源的唇。崔始源被舔的呼吸愈发不稳了起来，也回应着金钟云。他一边吻着，一边把手伸到了金钟云的上衣里面。摸着里面精瘦的身体，只感觉身下的人身子一僵。</p><p>以为自己唐突了，崔始源想要退开却被金钟云搂得更紧了些，紧接着就得到了来自金钟云的，像是鼓励般的摸头。于是崔始源便继续了自己的动作，轻轻的爱抚着金钟云的身体，时而摸一摸腰侧，时而用拇指揉捏着金钟云胸前的突起。</p><p>“嗯……唔嗯……！”金钟云和崔始源接着吻，喘息从唇齿间含混不清的漏出来。</p><p>金钟云心里慌得不行，虽然也有过几段恋情，但实际上没有任何一段进展到了这个地步。别说性生活了，之前就算是发情期，他也大多是靠抑制剂度过。现在躺在床上，被崔始源这样爱抚，他只觉得自己的身体变得愈发的奇怪，下身传来的酥麻感让他感觉有些难耐。他动了一下想要平复这焦心的感觉，腿却不小心蹭到了崔始源的胯下。虽然只有短暂的一下，金钟云却直接愣住了。</p><p>那样的尺寸明显是超出了他的认知范围的，可还没来得及他重新调整姿势，崔始源却直接伸手抓住了金钟云的那条腿。“别乱动。”崔始源结束一吻之后说，“那儿可不能乱碰啊。”</p><p>金钟云被这么一说脸愈发的红了，只偏过头去不理崔始源。崔始源倒也不说什么，只是一边把金钟云的睡裤连带内裤褪了下来，然后摸上了金钟云的大腿内侧。金钟云的身体紧绷着，却不再动了。他不知道这个时候要做什么，便什么都不做只躺在那里。</p><p>“或许，”崔始源一边把金钟云的一条腿架到自己的肩膀上另一条腿架在身侧，一边握住了金钟云已经微微勃起的性器，“这是我们钟云的第一次吗？”</p><p>金钟云听了这话身子猛地一抖，可要紧的地方被崔始源抓着他也挣扎不了，只能躺在床上任由崔始源摆弄。</p><p>“不用害怕的，我会好好让我们钟云舒服的。”说完崔始源开始套弄起了金钟云的前端，一并放出了更多的信息素去安抚他。</p><p>金钟云的大脑一片空白，他抬手挡住自己的脸，咬着下唇忍着呻吟。酥麻的感觉愈发的强烈了，他想要并拢双腿偏生却被崔始源摆出了个门户大开的姿势。他不停的深呼吸的着，企图让自己冷静下来，却无济于事。他只觉得腰愈发的软了， 越是想用力越是用不上力。</p><p>崔始源的动作愈发的快了，另一只手则轻轻的揉着金钟云实际上紧绷的有些僵硬的腰肢。而腰侧被触碰后，金钟云发出了一声急促的喘息，紧接着就发泄在了崔始源的手上，后穴也流出了些迎接alpha进入的液体来，显得格外隐秘。</p><p>崔始源看向金钟云的脸，金钟云有些恍惚的神情染上一丝媚态，显然是还没有从高潮中缓过来。他把手上的精液抹在金钟云的后穴穴口处，然后试探性的伸入一根手指。内里温热湿润的软肉挤压着崔始源的手指，一副不适应异物入侵的反应。崔始源倒也不急，他的另一只手轻轻的揉捏着金钟云的大腿根部，让他放松，然后手指开始的缓慢的抽插。</p><p>“啊……嗯啊……”金钟云轻声的呻吟着，勾的崔始源的眼神都暗了几分。</p><p>金钟云过于青涩的身体让崔始源不得不小心翼翼的对待，他一边吻着因为私密的地方被进入而有些不适应的金钟云，一边手上的动作不停。崔始源的每一次抽插都会让金钟云的身体放松一分，终于他增加了第二根手指，而金钟云的喘息明显更加急促了。</p><p>崔始源被这声音弄得只觉得下身硬的发疼，若不是理智牵制，他只怕是要直接提枪就上。他的两根手指仔仔细细的按压着肠壁的每一处，并仔细的观察着金钟云的反应。</p><p>金钟云已经懵了，他的身体被崔始源一点一点的打开着，虽然疼，但伴随而来的触感却让他不由得又有些起了反应。</p><p>今晚的事情已经远远超过他的预期了，可他不打算阻止什么，他喜欢这种把控制权交给爱人的感觉。</p><p>崔始源的指腹按压过了一处，金钟云的身体猛地一抖，就连本来像呜咽般的呻吟也拔高了几个调。</p><p>“你……你出去……”因着方才的刺激，他的嗓音还有些哭腔。</p><p>可这样的话却丝毫不能阻止崔始源，知道找对了地方的崔始源愈发集中的攻击着那一点，惹得金钟云原本刚刚发泄过的前端再次抬起了头。他听着金钟云已经有些变了调的呻吟，只觉得一股子邪火往下腹窜去，但是他还是耐着性子挤进了第三根手指。</p><p>金钟云几乎要叫不出声了，他一直知道崔始源的手大，可他是直到这一刻才彻底明白这意味着什么。他感觉自己的下身像是被崔始源撕开了一张不知满足的嘴，明明已经被搞成了这个样子，却还是想要吃进去更多。</p><p>崔始源看着金钟云剧烈起伏的胸腔，和那张已经爬满的性欲的脸知道是时候了。他抽出了自己的手指，然后脱下了自己的裤子。那根早就勃起的性器几乎是弹了出来，蹭在金钟云的腿上，让金钟云一抖。崔始源伸手捞起金钟云的腰，然后扶着自己的前端，缓缓的插了进去。</p><p>疼。</p><p>金钟云满脑子就只有这么一个字，他只感觉自己整个人都要被崔始源的性器劈开一般。他摇着头说不要了，心里也在埋怨下身那张贪吃的嘴怎么什么都要，让他这般难受。</p><p>崔始源也没有好受到哪里去，他知道自己勃起的性器绝对比三根手指要粗得多，却没想到插进去却是被金钟云夹得都快断了。金钟云后穴内的每一寸肠壁都在挤压着他，像是要把他赶出去，崔始源只得愈发用力的往里顶着，逼得金钟云的身子不住的发抖。</p><p>就这么过了一会儿，崔始源试探性的摆动了两下腰，虽然依然紧得很，但到底是能够动了。虽然知道再让金钟云适应一会儿更好，可已经快憋出毛病来了的崔始源还是缓慢的动了起来。他抽插的幅度很大，每一次都退得几乎整根抽出，然后又顶到最深处。不一会儿，崔始源就感觉顺利了很多，金钟云的后穴分泌出了更多方便alpha进出的液体来，让他好受不少。</p><p>金钟云已经彻底在状况外了，他只感觉后穴酸胀得很，不知道为什么明明刚才还疼得不得了的后穴，这会儿却因着崔始源的动作开始感觉到了舒服。</p><p>崔始源抽插的速度快了些，逼得金钟云的身子颤抖的愈发明显了。后穴的水流得更多了，来回的抽插甚至有了水声，把室内暧昧的气息添了一丝淫靡。“钟云不能一直忍着啊，”崔始源看着几乎要把枕头咬破的金钟云说道，“快感得不到释放是不会消失的。”</p><p>“什……啊，什么……？”</p><p>金钟云感觉自己已经听不懂崔始源说的话了，现下不但是后穴，连小腹都酥麻酸胀了起来。</p><p>“会积累下来，到身体再也承受不了的时候一起发作的。”崔始源说着用力一顶，前端压过金钟云最敏感的那点。</p><p>金钟云整个人像是被电击了一样挺起了身子，他的后穴猛地收紧。他不停的抽搐着，呻吟支离破碎的从嘴边流出来，前端更是不知什么时候又一次发泄了出来。</p><p>“不……不要了——啊！停……停下……嗯啊……！”</p><p>崔始源并没有因此而停下抽插的动作，他插到最深的地方，然后缓缓的来回研磨着，延长着金钟云真正意义上的第一次高潮。</p><p>崔始源看着金钟云，金钟云仰着头，发丝被汗水粘在脸上，额头上露出青筋来。他的脸上是代表着高潮的红，他的唇一开一合的喘息着。他的脖颈因仰头而拉得更长些，上面零星的几个吻痕正是他刚刚弄上去的。</p><p>看着这一幕，崔始源又抽插了几下，然后便抽了出来，射在了金钟云的大腿内侧。</p><p>金钟云已经完全失去知觉了，直接昏睡了过去。</p><p>崔始源看着金钟云笑了笑，他大概还有很多东西要教给金钟云。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[十一]</p><p>生物钟使然，不管昨天睡得有多晚，睡前到底有多折腾，崔始源还是准时的在七点的时候醒了过来。还有些困倦的崔始源摸索着试图起床，却被从衣服前襟传来的力道给弄得彻底清醒了。崔始源睁开眼，便看见几乎整个身子都窝在自己怀里的金钟云。他睡得正熟，但还抓着崔始源衣服前襟的手却一点力道也没松。似乎是发觉抓着的人不动了，金钟云哼唧了几声，松了手便又往崔始源的怀里蹭了蹭，然后把头枕在崔始源的胸口。</p><p>崔始源只觉得自己的心都快化了，在一起也有一段时间了，可他从未见到这个样子的金钟云。平日里大概是想着自己再怎样也是哥的缘故，金钟云很少会主动要求接吻或者拥抱这样的肢体接触。是以在睡梦中无意识的寻找着崔始源的金钟云，不由得让崔始源觉得有些新奇。他微微的勾起嘴角，伸出手用手指梳了梳金钟云的头发，享受着事后清晨的片刻宁静。</p><p>金钟云在崔始源摸上自己的头发时便已经醒了，他能感觉到自己枕着的不是枕头，而是崔始源结实的胸膛。他整个人蜷缩在崔始源的怀里，一只手还抓着崔始源的衣服，不管怎么看都是一副粘人精的样子。他感觉这样也不坏，所以他暂时没有动，只是靠着崔始源的胸口，一边听着他有力的心跳，一边醒神。</p><p>“哥醒了？”崔始源感觉到了怀中人呼吸频率的变化，便伸手揽住了他的腰。</p><p>“嗯……”金钟云只觉得嗓子干的不得了，便也不开口，只一边哼了一声当做是回答，一边把脸埋在崔始源的胸口里。鼻腔里充斥着崔始源那焦香的威士忌味道的信息素，现在那味道多了一丝黑巧的苦香，提醒着他昨晚到底发生了什么。</p><p>崔始源听见金钟云回答了自己，便搂着他坐了起来，让他靠在自己身上，然后伸手拿过了床头柜上自己昨天倒的水，一点点的喂给金钟云喝。金钟云倒也不拒绝，现在别说是抬手了，他只觉得身上每一块骨头都软得用不上力气，仿佛不靠着崔始源就要直接软倒回床上。</p><p>“感觉还好吗？”崔始源见金钟云一副没什么精神的样子，不由得开口问道。</p><p>金钟云听了崔始源这话只想开口骂人，实际上要不是嘴里还有一口水没咽下去，他可能早就骂了起来了。就算之前没有过这方面的经验，金钟云到底也是已经30岁的人了，又做了这么久的演员。不管是生活中还是在剧本里，他都没见过会在事后问另一个人事后感的，一个也没有。</p><p>“阿西八，你小子在想什么？昨晚你自己做了什么一觉起来就忘了吗，你还敢问我感觉怎么样？我#%￥&amp;*@#￥——唔！？”</p><p>听着金钟云嘴里显然是可以说上几分钟都不会重样的骂人话，崔始源只能无奈的笑着吻住他的嘴。果然金钟云就算是事后也是金钟云，不可能是真正意义上的粘人精，崔始源在心里这么想着。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>又闹了一会儿，崔始源才算是把金钟云给哄好。虽说昨天事后崔始源已经帮金钟云清洗过，但一觉醒来身上像是被拆过一遍的金钟云还打算泡个澡。因此崔始源洗完漱之后，就给金钟云放好了水在浴缸里。等到金钟云进了浴室之后，崔始源就换好了运动服，打算出门晨跑顺便买一下早餐。</p><p>而金钟云则脱了衣服进了浴缸里躺好，然后拿过装在防水袋里的手机打算一边看一边泡澡，以防自己不留神睡着。金钟云本来是打算给谁打个电话聊一会儿的，但一想到他的朋友们在这个时间要不然就是在梦里，要不然就是正因为要早起上班而正在鸡飞狗跳，到底还是熄了这个心思。</p><p>他又刷了刷消息，突然就刷出了金厉旭的动态，看样子是刚结束在维也纳的一场演出。想着金厉旭现在肯定是醒着的，也一定有时间，金钟云便一个电话就打了过去，因为有些事情他很想找金厉旭问个明白。</p><p>金钟云记得他在拍《花蛇》之前金厉旭和曺圭贤明明好好的，可等他杀青并开完在东京的演唱会回来后，却发现这两个人分手了，而金厉旭甚至直接辞了在首尔乐团的工作去了维也纳。虽然金钟云一早就想打电话跟金厉旭问清楚到底是怎么回事，可首尔比维也纳快了七个小时，加之金厉旭有心躲着，结果这都已经过了几个月，两个人还是没能联系上。</p><p>“艺声哥？”电话接通之后，金厉旭率先开了口，他的声音带着几分心虚，“哥。起这么早啊。”</p><p>“我还以为你决定再也不接我电话了。”金钟云说，“怎么回事啊，分了手也不和我亲了吗？”</p><p>“哥——”金厉旭带着几分撒娇意思的叫了金钟云一声，让金钟云心里本来也只有几丝的埋怨立刻荡然无存。</p><p>“所以是因为什么？”金钟云揉了揉眉心，开口问道。</p><p>“哥没听他说吗？”</p><p>“我想听你说。”或许是因着先认识的金厉旭，又或许是因着同为omega，金钟云总是更偏向金厉旭些。所以就算是知道这两个人闹到这个地步不会是一个人的错，金钟云还是站在了金厉旭这边。</p><p>电话那边的金厉旭听了这话沉默了一下，然后才开了口解释起来。其实说穿了，也不过是一个年初刚升了职想要稳定下来，一个却因为接到了维也纳那边的邀约反而不想这么快成家。若是能坐下来好好谈谈倒也不至于分手，可两个人到底都有些年轻气盛，争执之下金厉旭就提了分手，然后收拾了行李直接飞去了维也纳。</p><p>“你不愿意结婚吗？”金钟云听了不由得有些意外。</p><p>“哥，我才27岁，事业也刚刚起色，以后可能还有成为独奏家的机会，不是安定下来的时候。”</p><p>“当年独特和希峰结婚的时候，也是27岁。”金钟云说，“独特的工作室还是他结婚之后成立的。”</p><p>“但不是每个人都能像特哥和希澈哥那样，”金厉旭说，“尤其是在江南区。”</p><p>听了这话，金钟云反而不知道该说什么了。金厉旭说的对，金希澈和朴正洙两个人的确很特别。现在的大环境下，omega在结婚之后选择一份平稳的工作或者全职在家才是主流，像朴正洙那样结了婚之后还天南海北的跑，比自己的alpha还忙的，怕是整个江南区翻遍也找不出第二个。</p><p>所以如果金厉旭真的选择在这个年纪和曺圭贤结婚，那么他大概是要放弃维也纳的邀约回归家庭的。而这也让金钟云想到了他和崔始源，他想若是他们到了这一步，或许也会面对这样的问题。</p><p>事业还是爱情，这个问题在只能二选一的时候永远没有一个令人满意的答案。</p><p>“你有试过跟他谈谈吗？”金钟云开了口，却又像是在问自己，“他不是听不进话的人。”</p><p>“我知道，可结婚还是不结婚这件事是没办法折中的。”金厉旭说，“这件事不是我让步就是他让步，我不想让步，也不忍心他让步，所以不如就分手来的痛快些。”</p><p>金钟云没能再劝些什么，他沉默了一会儿才又开了口，“你不后悔就好。”</p><p>“我没什么可后悔的。不过，哥，”金厉旭说，“你最近是在恋爱吗？”</p><p>金钟云一愣，“你怎么知道的？”</p><p>“你的歌迷都在讨论啊，”金厉旭说，“哥也没刻意的去瞒啊，我看比较资深的歌迷都猜出来了。”</p><p>“的确是在谈没错，等你回来我让你见见他。”</p><p>“我看他们说是江南区出身的alpha，”金厉旭说，“哥想好了吗？”</p><p>这句话让金钟云想起之前跟公司报备时的事，当时管理层的人也问了他一样的问题。</p><p>他一直都是想好了的，他已经30岁了，不是才出道的小孩。他很清楚自己想要什么，也很清楚自己的歌迷和大众想要什么。他们想要的，无非就是他最后选择一个素人结婚，这个人可以是歌曲制作人，也可以是导演或者剧作家，总之不会是一个家世显赫事业有成的公司总裁。毕竟那样听起来总归不那么“清高”，和他们眼中的艺声大相径庭。</p><p>可金钟云想要的，从来只是一段简单而对等的爱情。</p><p>既然崔始源能给，他为什么不能要？</p><p>就算有些问题现在他还不确定答案，但是他不怕在未来的某个时刻和崔始源去面对。他有这个勇气，而崔始源值得。</p><p>“我想好了。”金钟云说。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>崔始源晨跑回来是半个小时之后了，他进门就叫了一声金钟云却没听见回应，便猜金钟云大概还在泡着。想着泡久了也对身体不好，崔始源换了鞋之后就去了浴室，打算叫一下金钟云。结果崔始源在外面叫了几声金钟云都没答应，想着金钟云可能是又戴着耳机在听音乐，他便推门走了进去。</p><p>金钟云似乎是太累了，而热水的温度又太让人放松。崔始源推开浴室的门时，他头枕着浴缸的外沿，就那么又睡了过去。温度偏高的水汽弄得他脸有些发红，有些湿了的发丝贴在脸颊上，时不时的滴下一两滴水珠来。金钟云的手里还拿着自己装着防水袋的手机，因为有消息提醒而亮了屏幕。</p><p>崔始源下意识的看了一眼，发现金钟云的屏保是他们两个人的合照。画面里金钟云靠着他看着镜头，他则侧着身子只将头偏了过来。崔始源是记得这张照片的，那是他们两个的第一张合照。</p><p>……</p><p>那天正好又赶上《花蛇》在播，崔始源和金钟云吃完饭后，看时间已经快开始播了，便留在了金钟云的家里和金钟云一起看了起来。因为已经到了晚上，金钟云便把灯关掉了，客厅的光源就只剩下了电视荧屏。两个人坐在沙发上，开始看起了电视剧。</p><p>一开始两个人坐姿都还算端正，不过随着时间推移，两个人便逐渐的靠在了一起。金钟云在第一次插播的广告播完之后没多久，就下意识的直接躺在了沙发上，背靠着崔始源的身子，一会儿看看手机，一会儿看看电视。崔始源被靠着倒也没有多余的举动，只放松的靠在沙发上，偶尔趁金钟云不注意转头看他一眼。</p><p>两个人都没说话，只安静的享受着这段没有人打扰的悠闲时光。</p><p>又过了一会儿，金钟云点开了手机相机，调成了自拍模式后把手机举得高了一些，然后顺了顺头发。崔始源则因为金钟云的动作下意识转过头看了一眼，就看见了金钟云屏幕里两个人的样子。金钟云又调了调角度，让两个人的脸都完全出现在画面里。</p><p>看着两个人同时出现在镜头中的样子，崔始源没来由的觉得他和金钟云有时的相处模式，真的就像是一对普通到不值一提的情侣。他们会在晚饭后一起看热播的电视剧，也会突发奇想的一起自拍。可崔始源也明白，合照这种事在金钟云真的决定公开之前还是要避免的，所以他并不期待在这个时候能和金钟云拍下合照。</p><p>可金钟云就在那个时候忽然笑了，然后按下了拍摄键。</p><p>“效果还不错，”金钟云收回了手，一边给那张合照加了个滤镜一边说，“你要不要？我发给你。”</p><p>崔始源愣住了，他看着金钟云笑的坦然的样子，有些接不上话。他头一次意识到，金钟云在这段关系中，是把“他们”放在了比“自己”更重要的位置上的。崔始源感到有些意外，也有些羞愧，他的爱人明明一直如此堂堂正正，他却直到今天才意识到。</p><p>“怎么了？”金钟云见崔始源不说话，便带着点疑惑的开了口。</p><p>“不，没什么。”崔始源说着拿起手机示意金钟云把照片发给自己。</p><p>金钟云便只当崔始源刚才是还在看电视剧没反应过来也不细问，只把照片发了过去。发完照片之后，两个人又恢复了一个靠着另一个的姿势接着看起了电视。</p><p>“我和我的初恋在一起的时候，真的有用不完的勇气，”电视上的女主角说，“我跟他从那个小渔村到首尔找工作，挤在考试院的小屋子里，吃公共厨房提供的免费白米饭和泡菜。我当时不怕熬不出头，也不怕一辈子没有钱过苦日子，因为他值得。”</p><p>女主角说着笑了笑，喝了一口酒，“可是后来我没有勇气了，那时我们总是吵架，因为钱也因为别的事，后来又碰上了金融危机，日子就更不好过了。再后来，我们就分手了。”</p><p>崔始源听了忽然想起方才的事，或许他和金钟云就是这样。因为他们有勇气，又觉得彼此值得，所以才会开始。这么想着，崔始源突然感觉自己的手被握住，低头一看金钟云的正抓着自己的手。</p><p>而那温热的触感就是他们勇气的来源。</p><p>……</p><p>现在，看着金钟云的手机屏幕，崔始源再次有了那种意外和羞愧夹杂的感觉。</p><p>哪怕的确曾表示过“你想要的我都能给，而我想要的你也都能给”，言行举止上他依旧很少会索取什么。他太过珍惜这段美梦般的感情，所以格外的谨慎，力求不让金钟云感到为难。但是金钟云懂他，也明白他想要什么，所以就算他不曾开口，金钟云还是会给他。</p><p>正这么想着的时候，金钟云睁开了眼，微微调整了一下姿势就看见了崔始源，紧接着就反应过来自己现在正泡着澡。“呀，你怎么不敲门就进来。”金钟云说着抱住双膝，把身子尽量挡住。</p><p>“我敲了的，是哥睡得太熟没听见。”崔始源说，“哥起来吧，都泡了半个小时了。”</p><p>“知道了，你先出去我要穿衣服。”金钟云说。</p><p>“嗯，”崔始源说着站起来，“对了，哥，我能买个跑步机放在你家吗？这样我晨跑完了就能直接叫哥起来了。”</p><p>“不行，”想起崔始源曾经试图拉着自己一起健身，金钟云果断拒绝了崔始源的提议，“你和跑步机只能有一个能住我家。”</p><p>“那哥住我家怎么样？”崔始源说，“我家哥和跑步机都能住。”</p><p>“阿西八，你小子是不是想挨打了？我&amp;￥$#%@*#……”金钟云听着崔始源这得寸进尺的话，到底还是没绷住，又骂了起来。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[十二]</p><p>“怎么了？有心事？”朴正洙一边量着金钟云的尺寸，一边问道，“刚才叫了你几次都没反应。”</p><p>“……啊，没什么，”金钟云说着转头看了一眼被零散扔在一旁的长桌上的几匹布料，想着朴正洙的工作室总是很整齐，哪怕是碎布片都有专门的收纳盒放置，便开了口，“那些布是要用的吗？”</p><p>朴正洙闻言向金钟云指着的方向看去，然后无奈的叹了口气，“不是，是昨天到的新布料，给一个夫人做礼服用的，估计是那几个孩子忘记收起来了。最近工作室招的几个孩子都有些毛毛躁躁的，我还在慢慢教。”说着，朴正洙把金钟云的腰围记了下来，然后把卷尺放到了一边，“好了，量好了。”</p><p>“有什么变化吗？”金钟云见朴正洙已经把表格填完便开口问道。</p><p>“没什么变化，这些波动都是在正常范围的。”朴正洙说，“不过怎么突然问这个？”</p><p>“我现在三餐都在吃了，所以有点担心。”金钟云说。</p><p>“看来始源这个男朋友很值得表扬啊，能让你好好吃饭。”朴正洙说着笑了笑，“放心，有氧运动消耗还是很大的，多吃点是好事。”</p><p>金钟云听明白了朴正洙的言外之意，不由得觉得面上有些挂不住，“独特你怎么……”</p><p>“我都是结了婚的人了，又是服装设计师，什么看不出来？”朴正洙说着看了一眼金钟云腰胯的位置，“再说你刚才不是把阻隔贴撕下来了吗，闻也能闻出来。”</p><p>金钟云听了这话脸直接红了大半，朴正洙的话让他脑子里一下子就回想起了近来睡前偶尔和崔始源做的“有氧运动”，更是连说点什么都不知道了。</p><p>朴正洙见金钟云这个样子不由得笑了，便也不再逗他，只随便找了个别的话题，“这次年末的演出服有什么特别的要求吗？”</p><p>“……倒也不用做什么太特别的，不过这次听几个主办方的意思，都是想我多表演几首歌。”金钟云说，“金唱片那边主办方已经跟我确认除了主打以外，还要表演《痛爱》和《非你不可》了。”</p><p>“分量这么足？看来他们大赏是又打算给你了。”朴正洙听了不免有些意外，“这应该是第六个了吧？”</p><p>“不好说，这几年不是也有一些新人出道势头不错。”金钟云说着和朴正洙一起坐到桌边。</p><p>“可你这次回归的成绩可比之前还要好，没理由不给你吧？”朴正洙一边说一边在本子上画了起来。</p><p>“我这次有合作舞台，”金钟云说，“谁知道是不是主办方有别的打算。”</p><p>“哪里有硬捧的道理，就是大众也不会同意的。”</p><p>“再看吧，始源跟几个投资方都有些交情。主办方要是真的要这么做，我就告诉他，让他出面。”</p><p>“我还以为你不会跟他说呢。”</p><p>“我过了那个别扭的阶段了，”金钟云说着笑了笑，“再说了，和男朋友抱怨工作是很正常的行为。”</p><p>朴正洙听了也跟着笑了，“现在的新人啊，真是不管什么行业都沉不住气，”说着朴正洙把最后几笔勾好后，将画稿递给金钟云，“说起来，我看今天送你来的也是个新面孔，难不成公司给你换经纪人了吗？”</p><p>“新助理而已，公司那边让经纪人带在身边，教好了要去跟别的艺人的。”金钟云说着拿过朴正洙画好的手稿看了起来，“之前调过来了几个新人都是这样。”</p><p>“这样啊，怪不得看着那么年轻。”朴正洙说着拿过一旁的布料册看了起来，“工作上还好吗？”</p><p>“还好，活动期随行的助理不止一个总会有老助理跟着，基本不会出什么问题。再说了还有经纪人跟着，钟真有空也会过来帮忙。”金钟云说着拿起一旁的首饰设计图来，“但像现在的非活动期，我一般都只会带一个助理，有的时候就会有点让人头疼了。”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>金钟云无奈的笑了笑，“倒也不是什么大事，应该是刚开始工作所以有的事情不知道要怎么做而已。”</p><p>……</p><p>“待会儿不用来接我了。”保姆车上金钟云一边解开安全带的扣子，一边对助理说道，“有人要来接的。”</p><p>助理听了一愣，转过头去看着坐在后座的金钟云，“哥最近还是稍微注意一下娱记吧，再过一阵子《花蛇》要开始完结前最后的宣传了，也算是哥的半活动期。”</p><p>金钟云听了这话一愣有些疑惑的看了一眼助理，见对方一脸担忧这才反应过来对方似乎理解错了他的意思，“我昨晚跟独特约好了，今天忙完正事后聚一聚，到时候希峰来接我们两个，”说着金钟云把帽子戴好，将手机放在兜里，“我昨天不是在群聊里说我约了他们两个吗？还更新在行程app里了。”</p><p>“啊，抱歉啊哥，我手机前天坏了送去修今天下午才能拿回来，备用手机没有那几个app，所以不知道有这个临时变动。”助理有些抱歉的开了口，“我以后会跟经纪人哥确认好细节的。”</p><p>“……跟在艺人身边要有定时主动确认行程有没有变化的习惯啊，”金钟云想了想还是开了口，“难道要等经纪人打电话单独通知你吗？这样要怎么从我身边毕业啊？”金钟云见助理的表情有些失落，不由得放软了语气，“新人期时不要怕麻烦，现在多做一点以后才会少犯错，有空多和跟你同组的那两个前辈聊一聊吧，会有很多收获的。”</p><p>……</p><p>“你倒是对他挺宽容，”朴正洙听金钟云说完后说道，“要是我肯定会很严厉的批评他的，换了备用手机也要时刻保持工作状态啊，难道要艺人去体谅助理的突发状况？也太不细心了。”</p><p>“现在的新人不都是这样吗？好好教就是了，”金钟云说，“哥不也是这样吗？”</p><p>“我是看在工作态度的份上忍了罢了，如果工作态度不行我一定会开除的。”朴正洙说着站了起来，从柜子里翻出几匹布来看了看，“再说了，有些方面，你总比一个新入行的助理处事要谨慎些。”</p><p>朴正洙的话并没有说得很直白，却说到了金钟云的心坎上。他出道已经12年了，之前被媒体和大众紧盯了整整三年都没有传出过负面新闻，总归是比一个才入行没多久的人更清楚要如何处理私生活和媒体大众之间的距离的。再者他已经跟公司沟通过了这件事，就连管理层都没有通过经纪人要他注意，又哪里需要一个才跟了自己几个月的助理指摘。</p><p>“都已经调过来了，总不能说调走就调走，公司那边还看着呢。”</p><p>朴正洙听了也没再说什么，只点了点头继续手上的事。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>崔始源一边扣好袖扣，一边走到他那侧的床头柜旁拿起了手表。床上的金钟云还在睡着，昨天两个人折腾得有些晚，金钟云这会儿还没到自然醒的时候。崔始源戴好手表之后，伸手把挡着金钟云的脸的被子扒开，让睡梦中的人能呼吸些新鲜空气，然后就打算去上班。</p><p>金钟云则在这时睁开了眼睛，“怎么这么早走？”</p><p>“八点半了，该去上班了。”崔始源说着坐在床边，帮金钟云掖好被子，又伸手摸了摸金钟云的头发，“哥再睡一会儿吧，今天不是晚上才有行程吗？”崔始源说着起身要走，却被金钟云抓住了手腕，“哥？”崔始源有些疑惑的回头看着金钟云。</p><p>金钟云却没说话，只是用力的拽了一下崔始源，让崔始源一时重心不稳，只往金钟云身上倒去。金钟云则微微支起身子，头凑了过去，吻了崔始源一下。</p><p>崔始源被吻得有些意外，忽而感觉领带被拽了一下。这时金钟云也吻完了躺了回去，崔始源一低头就看见了个枫叶造型的领带夹别在了他的领带上。</p><p>崔始源看着这个领带夹不免有些惊喜，“哥——”</p><p>“还不快去上班，”金钟云躺在床上勾着嘴角推了崔始源一下，“胡子扎得人怪痒的，今天早点回来，我给你剃了。”</p><p>崔始源这时倒也顾不上上班的事了，只笑着俯下身，“哥昨天晚上可没嫌我的胡子扎人。”崔始源说着把金钟云盖着的被子又扒开一些，只露出他大半个身子来。金钟云见状侧过身想要躲开，却被崔始源直接抱在了怀里。还没等金钟云再说什么，崔始源便用自己长着胡茬的下巴蹭着金钟云的肩头和颈窝，“还说喜欢呢。”</p><p>崔始源这么蹭着金钟云，手上也不老实的在金钟云身上来回戳着。只逗得金钟云想挣扎也用不上力不说，还被崔始源弄到因为痒而笑得停不下来。</p><p>“呀，别闹了，”金钟云笑的眼泪都快要流出来，肩颈的位置被崔始源带着下巴的胡茬蹭的又痒又麻，腰也被戳得发软发酥，“我不惹你了，你别弄了。”</p><p>崔始源这才放开金钟云，又亲了他一下才去上班。</p><p>金钟云则在崔始源走后又睡了一觉才起的床，从衣柜里拿出一套自己的衣服，然后去了浴室。近来他和崔始源总是时不时的会留宿在彼此的住处，时间长了便也会放一些东西在对方的家里，有时也会特地为对方买点东西。</p><p>于是渐渐的，崔始源的衣柜里便多了些颜色明亮的正装和休闲装，金钟云的首饰架上也多了些还没有入驻韩国的品牌的首饰。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>金钟云坐在椅子上闭着眼，和其他几个艺人一样，安静的坐着让化妆师给自己化妆。负责人则坐在几个艺人身边，拿着台本跟他们确认着流程。</p><p>这样的经历对于金钟云来说早就不陌生了，若是平日里的录制，流程至多是对两次。可这次参加的是《花蛇》的直播宣传活动，因为性质不同，所以对待方式也有差别。所以就算金钟云因为昨天睡得晚了而犯困，也依然强打着精神听着。</p><p>“那基本上就是这样了，直播的时候还是请多注意一下提示板。”负责人读完了台本的最后一行之后说道。</p><p>“嗯，您辛苦了。”几个艺人回答道。</p><p>这边金钟云戏中人的扮相也都已经弄好了，造型师递给了他一对跟拍戏时常戴的那对红耳坠相似的耳坠，金钟云却摆了摆手。他还是记得当初拍《花蛇》时，关注自己的人讨论那对耳坠讨论的有多激烈的。如果今天戴了类似的耳坠，免不了要被主持人问几句，本着多一事不如少一事的原则，金钟云还是戴了自己来时戴的那对崔始源前几天送他的红玛瑙耳钉。</p><p>直播进行的还算顺利，几个主演都是出道多年的艺人，接抛话题都算得上收放自如，流程也很快就过到了最后的讨论环节。</p><p>因着《花蛇》的主题就是金钱与爱情之前的取舍，节目组便选了“事业与爱情之间到底该如何抉择”这样没有一个标准答案，又很值得讨论的题目。</p><p>金钟云知道这个话题是给几个已婚的演员准备的，便放松了下来，打算歇歇脑子只听不说。</p><p>“其实这种事情还是要视情况而定，”女主演在最后说道，“像我们做演员的话，工作起来真的是没有私人时间的，想见爱人基本上只可能是爱人是同行，还进了同一个剧组。所以如果我结婚了的话，戏肯定会少拍一些，把时间留给家人一些。但是如果那个人一定要我放弃事业，我肯定会拒绝的。”</p><p>“的确是这样呢，那么艺声xi呢？”另一个前辈接过了话头，“如果艺声xi的爱人要艺声xi放弃自己的事业，艺声xi会怎么做呢？”</p><p>“……我觉得我不会选择这样的人，”听到这个问题金钟云拿着话筒下意识的开了口，刚说了一个音节他猛地想起了自己是在直播，连忙改了口，“我出道的时间很早，到如今有十多年了，一直陪伴着我的人们到如今也已经像家人一样了。陪伴爱人固然重要，但是我也想要陪伴我的家人们。”金钟云笑着抬手示意了一下摄像机，“所以这样的人是不会成为我的爱人的。”说完后，金钟云把话筒放了下来。</p><p>“的确啊，国民们肯定还是希望艺声xi能够一直唱下去的，”那个前辈说，“艺声xi如果隐退是要出大事的，希望这位未来的爱人能够满足国民们的心愿。”</p><p>金钟云听了笑了笑也没说什么，他看了一眼一旁电脑上的实时评论，只有零星的几个人注意到了他之前的停顿便松了口气。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>录制结束之后，金钟云一边跟崔始源聊着一边上了保姆车。</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：没事，基本没什么影响的，就算是听出来的人，也是以为我当时走神了而已。</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：没影响到哥就好。</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：你倒比我紧张些。</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：关心则乱。</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：kkk</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：我认真的，艺声是我的家人，钟云是我的爱人，两个都很重要，都被我放在心上。</p><p>-&gt;金钟云：你也在我心上。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[十三]</p><p>“首尔今年的秋天好像比往年的都长一些啊，”朴正洙这么说着，把切碎了的胡萝卜末放到锅里，“都已经快要到下初雪的时候了，居然还没有怎么冷起来。”</p><p>“秋天已经快要结束了吗？”金钟云听了一愣，视线从手机界面上挪向了茶几上的台历，上面的日期已经被划到十一月的中旬。这让金钟云有些意外，近来因着年末舞台的事情极为忙碌，他对于时间基本上是没有概念的，今天偶然听朴正洙提起才发觉今年的秋天的确有些漫长。他不由得心理觉得有些不痛快，却也说不上是为着什么，像是不想秋天这么结束，又好像是在懊恼竟然一不留神就又过了这么长时间。</p><p>“往年这个时候早就开始穿棉袜毛衣了。”朴正洙说，“结果现在还有人袜子不穿，外套也不知道带一件。”</p><p>“现在室内都有中央空调，就算穿的薄一些也还好吧？”金钟云说着低头看了一眼自己的穿着，确认过朴正洙不会说自己穿的不够保暖后，便心安理得的继续一边跟崔始源聊着天一边开了口，“当然自己的身体还是要多注意，不然生了病的话肯定会让周围人担心的。哥是工作室里有人这样吗？”</p><p>“要是工作室的孩子们还好了，多说两句也就听了。哪像有的人，不听就算了，还为了不被念叨去搬了救兵。”朴正洙说着开始切起了姜丝。</p><p>金钟云听着朴正洙说的话，突然想起今天金希澈莫名其妙的盛情邀请自己来他家吃晚饭，还特地说了要在五点之前到。想至此，金钟云心中有了不好的预感。</p><p>“特儿，我回来了。”还没等金钟云说什么，金希澈就开门走了进来。</p><p>“希峰你穿的也太少了吧？”金钟云看着金希澈的打扮不由得压低声音开了口。说实话但凡是金希澈穿的多一点他都愿意当这个“救兵”，可看着金希澈这身初春穿都不怎么会热的打扮，他到底还是站在了朴正洙这边。</p><p>“呀，我叫你过来你让你帮特儿数落我的？”金希澈小声的回了过去。</p><p>“对上这种原则问题，你就算是把你的宝贝弟弟叫来，他也是向着独特。”</p><p>“特哥，我来蹭饭了！”话音刚落，李东海就走了进来，“赫宰来接的我——啊，钟云哥也在啊？今天是什么纪念日吗？”</p><p>金钟云看了一眼金希澈，又看了看穿的一个比一个严实的李赫宰和李东海，头一次开始怀疑起金希澈不是不结了婚之后过得太滋润了，以至于连脑子都不动了。</p><p>“……金希澈，你来厨房一下。”朴正洙一边切着手上的姜，一边笑着说道。</p><p>金希澈听了很是听话的走了过去，微微俯下身一边伸手搂住朴正洙的腰，一边凑在朴正洙的耳边低声的说着些什么，内容不用想也知道是解释加服软。李东海本着看热闹的心态跟过去拿了一盆草莓，然后坐在离厨房不远的沙发边看边吃。李赫宰则一副见怪不怪的样子，坐在沙发上拿出在公司时没做完的工作继续做了起来。</p><p>而金钟云见了这一幕，倒也算是彻底明白金希澈的想法了。因着那张好看的脸和惯会说话的嘴，再加上结婚多年在爱人面前早就没有一点架子的缘故，哄朴正洙开心对于金希澈来说并不是难事，真正难的是得让朴正洙愿意被哄。毕竟这两个人中，碰上不肯让步的事时更倔一些的是朴正洙。这一点几年前在仁川吵架之后，朴正洙把金希澈狠狠的晾了几个月就是最好的证明。所以说金钟云，李东海和李赫宰是救兵，倒也贴切。毕竟弟弟们在场的时候，朴正洙除非是气急了，不然都会给金希澈一个台阶下。</p><p>这会儿金希澈已经解释完了，只一边捣一些无关紧要的乱，一边时不时亲一下朴正洙。朴正洙被他弄的不得不转头看了他一眼，金希澈便从善如流的笑着挑眉，手上使力把人往自己的怀里带了带。</p><p>“闭眼。”朴正洙笑着说。</p><p>金希澈见朴正洙表情和语气都还不错，便放下心来闭上眼睛，“什么啊——唔！？”</p><p>朴正洙找准金希澈开口的时机直接把自己刚才切好的一小堆姜丝在金希澈嘴里，“东海啊，过来监督你哥，让他含到吃饭之前。”说完，朴正洙就转身，把一旁切好的熟牛肉碎倒在了锅里搅了搅，将几盘做好菜端到桌子上之后，又给李东海冲了一杯柚子茶，这才表示开饭了。</p><p>金希澈则立刻冲向了卫生间，将嘴里的姜丝吐了出去。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>吃饭的时候几个人倒也还算安静，只是有一搭没一搭的聊着工作和生活上的琐事。吃完饭收拾好了卫生之后，朴正洙的意思是已经这么晚了，干脆都留下来住一宿。李东海听了点点头就上楼去了客房，李赫宰则表示有重要的文件在自己的住处需要去今天必须回家，金钟云便说自己明天要去练习室和某个新男团练习合作舞台，而且自己也跟经纪人说好了吃饭完就要回去。</p><p>“那赫宰你路上小心，到了家记得说一声。”</p><p>“嗯，哥我回去了。”</p><p>等到李赫宰走了一会儿之后，金钟云便打电话跟经纪人说可以来接自己，然后就坐在玄关附近的椅子上，一边看着窗外一边等着经纪人过来。</p><p>“打过电话了？”朴正洙示意金希澈也上楼之后，这才走到了金钟云身边坐了下来。</p><p>“嗯，经纪人一会儿就来了。”金钟云不去看朴正洙的眼睛，他能感觉出来金希澈今天叫自己过来并不完全是偶然，而是早就有了这个想法，只是借着这个机会才付诸行动而已。</p><p>金钟云也大概知道朴正洙想要说什么，上次的直播宣传活动里，他险些说漏了嘴，当时并没有什么人发现端倪，但随着回放的发布，还是有人又提了起来。公司方面只是暗中压着消息，并没有出面澄清，以免给人不打自招的感觉。虽然总的来说并没有什么影响，但是金钟云还是被约谈了一次，之后身边也多了几个公司派过来的助理。他是明白公司的意思的，颁奖典礼没多久就要举办，高层是绝对不会允许他在这个时候有任何风吹草动的。所以最近他没有再和崔始源见面，甚至还搬回了父母的家中，恢复了家与公司这样两点一线的生活。</p><p>“所以，之后是怎么打算的呢？”朴正洙开了口。</p><p>金钟云张了张嘴，却没能回答什么。</p><p>“钟云啊，我大概知道为什么，所以能确定你肯定是想好了的。但是我想知道，你有想过以后的日子要怎么过吗？”朴正洙斟酌再三之后才又说道，“他……和别人不一样的。”</p><p>“他是和别人不一样，”金钟云带着几分急切的开了口，像是要否认什么，“他——”</p><p>“钟云。”朴正洙的声音带着几分无奈，他只是叫了金钟云的名字便没有继续开口，只是安静的注视着金钟云。</p><p>而金钟云被这么一打断，便失去了回答的力气。他是明白朴正洙的意思的，作为单纯的恋人来说，崔始源是绝对优秀的存在。可若谈更多，比如未来，崔始源对于金钟云来说，的确算不上很好的选择。毕竟崔始源这样的出身，就注定了他的omega的人选不会遂了他的愿。甚至就算能够让他如意，也意味着另一方的回归家庭。</p><p>因此不管怎么看，如果往长远发展，吃亏的都只会是金钟云。</p><p>“钟云，我不想说太多的话，也不想左右你的决定。我只是单纯的，不想你吃更多的苦了。”朴正洙说，“你也不该吃更多的苦了。”</p><p>“独特，”金钟云在沉默良久之后开了口，“其实今年这张专辑本来是不会出的，我本来没能那么快说服自己。可是当始源跟我说“我想试着成为能够给哥底气的人”的时候，我突然就想通了。我没想好未来会怎么样，但是不论怎么样我都不怕。”金钟云说着抬头看着朴正洙，“独特你，也有过那种感觉的吧？”</p><p>朴正洙看着金钟云，下意识的点了点头。</p><p>“那时你和希峰刚在一起，我问过你类似的问题。你说你不在乎是不是不久之后就会失去他，也不在乎到那时会有多痛，因为有的感情是拥有过就够了的存在。”金钟云说，“和始源的爱情对我来说，就是拥有过便让我觉得满足的存在。”</p><p>“钟云……”</p><p>“独特，”金钟云笑了，“你也应该猜出来了吧，我MV里面的那片红枫叶就是代表着我们的爱。我知道，红枫叶只属于秋天，可就算这样，就算他的爱真的只在秋天属于我……”金钟云说着深吸了口气，“今年的初雪还没下，能不能就当……就当秋天还没结束，枫叶也还是红的？”</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>经纪人到了之后，金钟云没有再和朴正洙说什么，只是拿起外套上了车。经纪人看出了金钟云似乎情绪不是很好，倒也没有多说什么，只是跟金钟云确认了一遍明天的行程之后就恢复了沉默。</p><p>金钟云看了看窗外，还是拿出了手机来。刚看了一会儿新闻，崔始源的消息就发了过来。想着总不能一直情绪这么低落，金钟云便和崔始源聊起了些轻松的话题，顺带把今天在金希澈和朴正洙家的事也跟崔始源说了。</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：这件事明明也不算是希澈哥的错啊，怎么小心成这个样子kkk</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：什么啊？</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：希澈哥今天早上是压着约定好的九点半来的崔氏这边开的会，来的时候还在跟他们公司的李部长说让他帮忙打卡呢。我估计是起晚了又太匆忙，所以才忘了套外套，也没来得及去公司吧？</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：说起来今天中午饭局的时候，希澈哥担心自己忘穿外套被发现时，还有人说很意外，想不到希澈哥平常看起来为所欲为，竟然被管的这么严。</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：这就管得严了吗？那人要是知道希峰早几年就已经完全不带钱包，每天出门都是独特给零花钱，是不是要吓傻了。</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：已经吓傻了kk</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：今天饭局一散希澈哥就问了我你有没有空，说如果有空要叫你去特哥家吃个晚饭。说没有人帮忙他只有九成的把握能把特哥立刻哄好。</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：？</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：所以你早知道了还瞒着我？我还奇怪我今天说要去独特家吃饭你跟我说“好运”是什么意思，以为独特研发了什么新菜不一定好吃呢。</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：我发现了，东海说的对，你们这些住在江南区的alpha都是坏心的家伙。</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：如果哥爱坏心的家伙，那我就是坏心的家伙。</p><p>金钟云刚看完这条消息，就看见崔始源将自己的kakao talk昵称更改为了“坏心的家伙”。</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：呀，改回去，你kkt里面没有别人了吗？让你公司的员工看见要出大事的。</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：我不爱坏心的家伙，我爱你。</p><p>发完这条消息，金钟云就看见崔始源把昵称改了回去。紧接着手机响了一下，金钟云垂眼一看，先是一愣继而脸不由得一红。</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：哥，东海不是问今天是什么纪念日吗？我想我现在知道了。</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：今天是我们第一次说“我爱你”的纪念日。</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：钟云，我也好爱你。</p><p>金钟云笑着把手机锁屏，然后转头看向了窗外，继而有些震惊的睁大了眼睛。</p><p>天上竟不知道什么时候飘下了细碎的雪花。</p><p>金钟云有些慌乱的又拿出了手机，又点开了聊天界面，看着崔始源发过来的那几条消息。</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：下雪了，秋天大概是真的结束了。</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：可我从哥发丝上摘下来的枫叶还是红的。</p><p>金钟云笑了，他自己甚至都不知道为什么要没来由的发这么一条消息给崔始源，也不知道他该期待什么。</p><p>可崔始源懂他，崔始源总是懂他。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[十四]</p><p>初雪之后，似乎是要尽快赶上以往的温度变化，首尔近来的气温降得很快。初冬的衣物翻出来只穿了一两个星期，就又收了起来换成了更为厚实的衣服。因着这几天天气预报总是说未来将持续降温，担心寒流侵袭的颁奖典礼主办方便将颁奖日期定在了一个比往年更早的日子。</p><p>虽说这个状况的确有些始料未及，但对于金钟云来说却算不得什么影响太大的事情。《花蛇》结局播出之后他也算是结束了今年一整年的大部分工作，日程表上也只剩下了颁奖典礼这一个活动，如果能早点结束自然是最好的。是以他便全身心的投入到了练习上面，崔始源也因此鲜少会去主动打扰他。</p><p>“最近身边的人好像少了不少，”练习结束之后，金钟云接过助理递给他的咖啡喝了一口之后，扫了一眼周围的人对经纪人说道，“又调走了？”</p><p>“嗯，让我调到别的艺人那里去了，”经纪人等金钟云上了车之后，发动了车子才开了口，“之前的绯闻现在已经不怎么传了，公司那边就没有理由继续让这么多助理跟着你了。”</p><p>金钟云听了点了点头，没有再说什么。虽然这件事刚过去的时候，金钟云的助理们大多都很明显的松了口气，但是金钟云的经纪人却是从一开始就没有过分的紧张。毕竟当年金钟云过往被曝光的事，他是切身经历过的，当时那样严峻的情况他都撑了过来，现在的事情自然也没有被他过于放在心上。</p><p>经纪人把车子倒出停车位之后才又开了口，“对了哥，合作的男团那边刚才联系我说，明天临时有行程需要取消练习，哥要不要也休息一天？”</p><p>金钟云听了还没来得及说话，就看见崔始源给他发的问他在做什么的消息，“……不了，把我上午的个人练习时间调到下午就行了。”</p><p>“好的。”</p><p>“明天午饭后去我自己家接我。”</p><p>“好的。”经纪人应了一声表示知道然后就往金钟云自己家的方向开过去，并没有询问金钟云提出要回自己家住而不是像以往一样回父母家的原因。他从来都是没有什么太强烈好奇心的人，话也不算多，只要不会出问题他从来不会说什么。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>金钟云到家的时候天已经黑了，客厅没有开灯他也没管，只是先把门关好。正在这时，他只觉得自己被拥入一个熟悉的怀抱，久违的威士忌特有的焦香味紧接着就充斥着他的鼻腔。崔始源从背后抱着他，头微低下将脸埋在他的颈窝里，嗅着他信息素的味道。</p><p>“怎么不开灯？”金钟云一边问着一边把门锁好，然后抬手摸了摸崔始源的头发。崔始源应该是刚洗过澡了，头发只柔顺的垂下来，摸着软软的并不扎人还有一点潮湿。</p><p>“想这样抱着哥，”崔始源说着把人抱得愈发的紧了些，“好久没见哥了，感觉有一年那么长。”</p><p>金钟云听了没说什么，只转身抱住崔始源，却在双手攀上崔始源肩膀的一瞬间愣住了，“呀，你怎么在家不穿衣服的？”</p><p>“穿了啊，”崔始源说着便抓着金钟云的一只手往自己身上唯一的一块布料摸去，“哥摸摸看，是不是穿的好好的。”</p><p>金钟云摸着崔始源腰胯位置的内裤边缘，耳朵猛地一热，心跳也加快了些。他稳了稳心神，这才微微踮起脚尖，凑到崔始源的耳边故意压低声音开了口，“跟哥哥玩这个？”说罢，便伸手拍了崔始源的屁股一下，接着就计谋得逞似的轻笑了一声，然后挣开崔始源的怀抱就要往屋里跑。</p><p>崔始源本就被金钟云的声音勾的有些心猿意马，借着又被冷不丁的拍了一下之后，心口的那团火算是彻底被撩了起来。他转身抓住要跑的金钟云的胳膊，然后弯腰就把人横抱了起来。</p><p>金钟云条件反射的搂住了崔始源的脖子，借着从其他房间透过来的昏暗灯光看着崔始源显然有些慌乱的神情，笑了出来，“害羞什么？”</p><p>“哥别闹，”崔始源说，“明天我们两个都有正事，得早睡。”</p><p>“我刚练习完回来累得很，你觉得我想干什么？”金钟云笑着反问，却把崔始源弄得有些挂不住。</p><p>“哥吃饭了吗？”崔始源一边放下金钟云，一边问起了别的事情，不再继续这个显然有些限制级的话题，“锅里还有杂菜粥，我去热一下。”</p><p>“行，我去洗个澡，”金钟云说，“你把衣服穿好，别着凉了。”</p><p>崔始源应了一声去卧室换衣服，金钟云则去了浴室。</p><p>洗完澡之后，金钟云换上睡衣披着浴巾坐在餐桌边，崔始源便把粥热好放在桌子上。大概是热水让金钟云的身体和精神都放松了不少，又许是崔始源威士忌味的信息素让他有些微醺。坐在桌边拿着勺子的金钟云便有了些倦意，崔始源见金钟云这个样子倒也不催他快点吃，只拿过吹风机插上电，趁着金钟云还没睡着给金钟云吹起了头发。</p><p>金钟云把勺子放回了碗里，只闭着眼睛让崔始源帮他吹头发。崔始源倒也细心，吹哪边便用另一只捂着金钟云的那一边耳朵。隔着崔始源的手掌，吹风机的声音变得有点像白噪音，只弄得金钟云愈发的困了。就在离入睡只差一个更舒服的姿势时，崔始源吹完了头发。见金钟云只是眼皮动了动，并没有睁开，崔始源权衡了一下，还是坐到了金钟云的旁边。</p><p>“哥，啊。”崔始源盛了一小勺的粥送到金钟云的嘴边，见金钟云张了嘴，这才小心翼翼的喂到他的口中。</p><p>就这么喂了小半碗只后，金钟云不愿意张嘴了。崔始源哄了一阵子也不见他再开口，反而哼哼唧唧的往自己怀里靠，便放下了碗，拉着人去刷了牙，然后才回房躺下了。</p><p>卧室的床早在崔始源第一次留宿之后就换成了不那么拥挤的双人床，两个人躺在床上也不会挤。不过因着同居的时候金钟云添了个喜欢贴着崔始源睡的习惯，两个人到头来还是会空出不少的空间来。</p><p>今天金钟云也一样在躺下之后便摸索着往崔始源那边靠了过去，崔始源便把人搂在怀里，另一只手则拿着手机看着邮件。他明天要出差去纽约一趟，然后飞到非洲去参加UNICEF的活动，有一些工作他必须得在离开韩国之前做完。</p><p>“怎么还不睡？”金钟云躺了一会儿发现崔始源没有休息的意思，便开口问道，“这么忙吗？”</p><p>“一点得在出差之前处理的工作而已，”崔始源说着又点了点手机，“说起来我这次没办法陪你去颁奖典礼了。”</p><p>“没什么，我也没想到这次日期会提早这么多。”金钟云说道。他和崔始源本来是约好了要一起去颁奖典礼的，崔始源还特地为了能够有空把不在韩国的行程都往前挪了挪，结果没想到弄巧成拙，颁奖典礼竟然定在了他不在国内的时候，“明年陪我去就是了。”</p><p>崔始源应了一声把人搂得紧了些，金钟云则把手搭在了他的腹部。</p><p>崔始源的身材底子本就很好，加之勤于运动，流畅的肌肉线条更是美观。金钟云看着崔始源的睡衣扣子，伸手解了起来。他的动作很轻柔，专注于手中文件的崔始源并没有注意到什么不对。金钟云见状便把崔始源的上衣扣子悉数解开，轻轻的撩开下摆，露出腹肌来。</p><p>等到崔始源察觉腹部的异样，视线从手机移开时，金钟云正用手指尖来回的戳着他的几块腹肌。动作不算重，只恰到好处的撩拨着他。“我们钟云在干什么啊？”崔始源无奈的伸手抓住金钟云作乱的手，然后开口问道。</p><p>金钟云被抓住手之后，丝毫没有被抓现行的尴尬，反而笑着抬头看向崔始源，“哥哥正在你的腹肌上用自己的小手跳房子。”</p><p>崔始源听得喉咙一紧，还没等说什么，金钟云就反手抓住了他的手，“想不想也在哥哥的腹肌上试试？”</p><p>在那一刻，崔始源忽然想起曾读到过的一句话——</p><p>唯有爱人身上才不算他乡。</p><p>而现在他觉得是时候回家了。</p><p>手机被随手扔在了床头柜上，床头的那盏台灯也顺势被熄灭。崔始源压在金钟云的身上，附身亲吻着他的唇。黑巧克力的香醇味道在唇齿间化开，和着威士忌的焦香，成了对两个人而言最为有效的催情剂。</p><p>这会儿两个人都昏了头，顾不得明天是不是要赶国际航班，也顾不得明天有没有练习安排。他们只想再离对方近一点点，仿佛皮肉紧贴，唇齿相依也不满足，非要更进一步。</p><p>“哥现在后悔也来不及了，”崔始源说着解开了金钟云睡衣的最后一个纽扣，“哥明天就是凌晨有录制我也不会停下的。”</p><p>“那就别让哥哥能分神去后悔。”金钟云显然并不在乎明天会怎么样，他抬起腿缠住崔始源的腰，伸手捧着崔始源的脸，笑着说完凑过去亲了崔始源一下。金钟云故意亲出声音来，弄得崔始源的耳尖微微发红。</p><p>说实话因着出道年头太早又极为自律的缘故，金钟云在崔始源之前并没有任何床笫之事的体验。为数不多的理论知识也都是通过别人的只言片语，和拍戏时剧本上不算详细的描写得知。但关于如何撩拨一个人这件事，金钟云却称得上是个中好手。加之崔始源与他之间又有一层歌迷与歌手的关系，他撩拨起崔始源来，总是效果更加好些。</p><p>这会儿崔始源便又被他撩拨的有些急躁了起来，像是要快点进入主题一样，直接把金钟云的裤子连带着内裤一并拽了下来。手在揉捏了几下金钟云的大腿内侧之后直接摸上了金钟云的前端，开始了轻轻的套弄，另一只手则伸了一根手指到后穴中，抽插了几下之后，便找到了敏感点，不轻不重的按压着。</p><p>金钟云被弄得身子不由自主的紧绷起来，他轻声的喘着，想要并拢双腿却只能夹紧崔始源的腰。这动作反而像是在催促崔始源快点了，倒让崔始源手上的力道重了几份，惹得金钟云身子一颤直接射在了崔始源手里。</p><p>而崔始源则借着金钟云身子软下来的时候，又挤进了一根手指，开始了进一步的扩张。金钟云似是被摸的舒服了，只勾着崔始源的脖子眯着眼轻哼着，像极了餍足的猫。</p><p>或许是的确很久没见了格外想念彼此，又或许是今晚两个人的兴致都不错，两个人进入状态都很快。草草结束前戏之后的进入还算顺利，崔始源一边吻着金钟云的眉眼一边哄着，金钟云便放松了下来，慢慢的体会有些陌生却熟悉的，身体最私密的地方被一点点破开的感觉。</p><p>金钟云的双臂依旧攀着崔始源的肩膀，他喜欢贴着崔始源，尤其是这种时候。他喜欢用这种无声的方式确认，和自己这般亲密的，就是他深爱的人。</p><p>崔始源自然知道金钟云的这个习惯，他凑到金钟云的耳边，轻声的叫着金钟云的名字。</p><p>金钟云含混不清的哼着，却不知道是因着抽插而起的呻吟，还是在回应崔始源。</p><p>崔始源在这个时候忽然摸上了金钟云的腹肌，开始随意的用指尖点了起来。腹部传来的触感有些痒，让身体本就敏感的金钟云不由得扭动起腰肢来。这动作正合了崔始源的意，金钟云条件反射的动作，再加上被刺激时后穴无意识的收缩，让崔始源只觉得前端像是要被吸出精液来一般。</p><p>“哥喜欢我这样跳房子吗？”在金钟云快要高潮时，崔始源凑到金钟云耳边这样问道。</p><p>这么记仇吗？金钟云在被抛上欲望的顶峰前，心里就只剩下这样一句话。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>“要走了？”金钟云醒过来的时候，崔始源刚穿戴整齐。</p><p>“嗯，要去机场了，”崔始源说着俯下身，“哥，我想现在吻你，可以吗？”</p><p>金钟云听罢翻了个身背对着崔始源，伸手指了指自己的后颈腺体的地方，“那就吻这里吧。”</p><p>那语气轻松的方法是在说“一路平安”。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[十五]</p><p>看着金钟云的后颈，崔始源不由得觉得喉咙愈发的紧了。他带着几分探寻看向背对着他侧躺着的金钟云，可金钟云没有回头再给他任何其他的反应。在转身背对着崔始源丢出了一句，“那就吻这里吧”，又指了指自己的后颈之后，他就闭上了眼睛，等待着崔始源之后的动作。</p><p>这举动实在太过突然又不按常理，直接把锁着崔始源内心最真实欲望的大门狠狠砸开，让那本收敛得极好的本性直接暴露出来。崔始源知道这是金钟云极为信任他的表现，也明白金钟云会默许他接下来的任何行为，哪怕是——</p><p>咬下去。</p><p>这个想法几乎是下一秒就出现在了崔始源的脑海中。只要咬下去那么金钟云就会真的第一次被他打上标记，那怕是临时的，也一样让他得以宣誓主权好排解自己积攒到胸扣胀痛的占有欲。崔始源觉得自己好像又闻到了黑巧克力独有的可可香气，以及掩藏在苦涩气息背后的那一丝香甜。于是他的信息素也被勾了出来，威士忌的焦香味极具掠夺性像是要将捕捉那若隐若现的香甜味道，然后将酒浆注入其中。就好像制作酒心糖那样，让之后每一个有幸品尝的人都意识到酒的存在。</p><p>金钟云被崔始源这比以往霸道了不少的信息素弄得身子一僵，却最终并没有做什么，只带着几分乖顺的继续侧躺在床上。崔始源知道自己抓住了那一丝香甜，他看着金钟云，就好像是猎食者打量着自己的猎物那般，然后他便如将要品尝猎物似的缓缓俯下身。</p><p>金钟云感受到了崔始源愈发浓烈的信息素味道，那压迫感让人不由自主的想要顺从。他眉心轻皱一下然后舒展开来，睫毛微微的颤抖着。他抓紧了被子，屏住了呼吸，他想他是不讨厌这种感觉的。</p><p>如果那个人是崔始源。</p><p>可信息素忽然淡了下来，接着金钟云便听到了一声不算重的闷响，是崔始源跪在了床边。崔始源抿着唇把牙齿收好，然后带着虔诚与臣服的姿态，轻轻的吻了上去。</p><p>那样子，就好像是终于爬上了悬崖峭壁的攀岩者在亲吻一片一触即散的，飘在崖顶老松上的云。</p><p>金钟云被吻得心下一颤，他回头看着崔始源那双像是要把自己泡在爱里的双眼，怔了半晌才开了口，“其实你可以——”</p><p>“但我不会这样对哥。”崔始源接过了金钟云的话，“我不会让哥的第一次标记发生在这样匆忙的早上。”</p><p>金钟云忽然感觉有一丝不真实，他觉得崔始源的语气认真的仿佛是在求婚。于是他伸手搂住了崔始源的肩膀，像是打算索要一个拥抱，又好像只是想确认这不是梦境。</p><p>“等我回来好吗？”崔始源伸手摸了摸金钟云的脸，帮他理了理头发，“等我回来，我……我们——”</p><p>“嘘——”金钟云伸出食指点在了崔始源的唇上，“我明白，但是留点惊喜怎么样？”金钟云说着凑过去吻了吻崔始源的唇，“让哥哥看看，哥哥的始源不匆忙的时候能做得多出色。”</p><p>“好，”崔始源说着抓住金钟云的那只手，吻了吻他的手背，“I promise you.”</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>金钟云坐在开往红毯的保姆车上，一边看着刚送到手上的最新版颁奖典礼的舞台顺序，一边尽量维持身体的平衡，让cody给他做造型的最后调整。</p><p>“合作舞台的表演推后了？”金钟云看了之后有些意外的抬头看着经纪人，“我记得他们不是在第九个本赏颁奖之前表演吗？怎么换到之后了？”</p><p>“说是昨天彩排之后开会决定用备用节目表。”经纪人回答道，然后在车停稳，cody下车之后才压低声音开了口，“好像是有公司联系主办方，要多加一个舞台进去，所以挪后了。”</p><p>金钟云听了也没说什么，类似状况几乎他参加的每一次颁奖典礼都会出现。出道了这么多年，早就见怪不怪了。如果不是这次挪后意味着他自己的舞台与合作舞台之间的间隔只有第十个本赏的颁奖，他都不会问原因。</p><p>“哥，要去再争取调整一下吗？连续表演还是负荷有些大了。”</p><p>“没什么，跟演唱会比还是轻松些的。”金钟云说着合上了流程表，对着手机锁屏的倒影调整了一下表情，然后在场务示意之后收起手机起身下车。</p><p>“那么接下来有请艺声登场。”</p><p>听到主持人的话之后，在记者席的闪光灯此起彼伏的闪烁下，金钟云走上了红毯。他先是向主持人记者席致意，然后对站在更远的地方的粉丝们挥了挥手。在记者席的定点拍摄结束之后，金钟云接过了主持人递给他的话筒。</p><p>“那么请先跟在现场和直播间的观众朋友们问候一下吧。”</p><p>“大家好，我是艺声。”金钟云说着鞠了一躬，然后直起身子冲导播主镜头挥了挥手。</p><p>“其实艺声xi也算是金唱片的常客了，从出道到现在这是出席的第11次了吧？”</p><p>“是的，所以这次出席也有一种回家一样的亲切感。”金钟云说着笑了笑。</p><p>“如果能和出道就夺得新人奖，之后拿过九个本赏，五个大赏的国民歌手做家人，的确是很幸福的事情呢，”主持人笑着附和道，“相信很多观众朋友们都觉得艺声xi这次一定会准备的更加丰富，并且信心满满的呈现今天的舞台。那么艺声xi现在的心情是怎样的呢？”</p><p>“久违的又参加了金唱片，心情是非常激动的。今天的舞台也不的确负众望的准备了很多，请大家多多期待。”</p><p>“刚才艺声xi说到久违，的确仔细一算上一次在金唱片见到艺声xi已经是大前年的事情了呢，”主持人说，“可能有年轻的观众朋友们不清楚，艺声xi的几乎每一张正规专都获得了大赏，就连粉丝向的专辑都有连续多周一位的完美成绩，可以说是非常专业而优秀的水准了。想来这次携七辑《Show Window（橱窗）》回到金唱片的舞台，应该也有一些别样的感受吧？”</p><p>“其实从很早开始，金唱片就一直是我非常憧憬的舞台。所以对我来说，不论参加多少次，都会感到紧张与幸福。”</p><p>“好的，那么以上就是艺声的采访，谢谢艺声。”</p><p>采访结束之后，金钟云就在助理和经纪人的陪同下去了待机室。刚坐下拿出手机，崔始源的消息就发了过来。</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：刚才看到哥的采访了，哥的样子真的很游刃有余。</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：不是在忙慈善晚会的事吗？怎么在看直播？</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：现在这边才下午，还没开始工作，不过一会儿要开始了。</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：我能看看哥吗？</p><p>金钟云抬头看了一眼周围，对着镜子努着嘴拍了一下，然后发给了崔始源。</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：[图片]</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：我也要去会场了，一会儿见。</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：kkk所以是吻别吗？</p><p>-&gt;崔始源：一会儿见，我爱你。</p><p>&lt;-金钟云：我也爱你。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>金钟云的座位被安排在很靠近舞台的位置，旁边是同公司的后辈男团，这是他在金唱片上为数不多的几次和同公司的艺人坐在一起。他记得刚出道时主办方很是喜欢把他们这些大赏的有力竞争者安排在最前排的同一张桌子上，再专门摆上几个机位对着他们准备实时转播。后来随着属于那个时代的歌手陆续隐退，和偶像团体的崛起，把大赏候选安排在一个桌子上便不是很现实了。金钟云就经常被主办方安排和同他关系不错的其他歌手一起坐在前排，并不和公司的后辈同坐。</p><p>然而今天这样的作为安排，却让金钟云想起了刚出道的那几年。原因倒不是这个格外复古些的舞台布置，而是今年大赏最有力的竞争者，就是他和他的后辈们。加之这次还有他和后辈们的合作舞台，现场的几台摄像机几乎要怼在了他们的脸上。</p><p>“不用那么紧张，自然一点就好。”金钟云看着有些紧张的男团队长，笑着安慰了他一想，“都拿过两次大赏了，怎么还这么紧张？”</p><p>“因为这次是和哥一起，”那个队长说着有些调整了一下自己的表情，又看了一眼成员们才又开了口，“感觉像做梦一样。”</p><p>队长并没有把话说得太明白，但是金钟云还是听懂了他想说什么。虽然也手握两个大赏，但和金钟云这个同公司的大前辈竞争这个大赏却是头一遭，若说不紧张自然是不可能的。</p><p>实际上对于金钟云来说，这个男团跟他也算有些渊源，两年前他便跟这个男团有过一次合作。因着当年的大赏也是被他们拿下的，而金钟云那年出的粉丝向专辑因着并未参加任何打歌活动，本人也没有出席颁奖典礼，更是让话题性只增不减。现在双方同时出席，不论是“新王登基”还是“王位返还”，都是一出好戏。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>到了慈善晚宴的现场之后，趁着来宾还没有到场，崔始源点开了直播间。看着台上刚发表获奖感言，准备开始表演的男团，崔始源开了口，“这是第几个本赏了？”</p><p>“是第九个了，按照之前网上流传出来的节目表，他们的表演之后就是和艺声先生的合作舞台，”崔始源的助理说，“然后第十个本赏的颁奖，艺声先生的舞台，和最后大赏的颁奖。”</p><p>崔始源听到这个顺序不由得有些意外，虽然清楚金钟云最近状态很好，不至于消化不了这相比于演唱会其实并不紧凑的舞台安排，但这显然跟之前金钟云跟他讲过的顺序不大一样。不过想到金钟云也跟他讲过其实颁奖典礼上的突发情况很多，崔始源没有多想什么。</p><p>这时男团单独的表演已经结束，舞台灯光暗了下去，合作舞台的伴奏响了起来。灯再亮起来，金钟云已经换上了和男团成员服装风格差不多的衣服，走到了他们中间一边唱歌一边跳着舞。后半段金钟云几乎是和后辈们玩疯了一样，揽着其中一个后辈，一边唱着一边绕着舞台跑了一大圈。歌声和跑动时首饰撞击的声被麦收了个清清楚楚。而看着状态这么好的金钟云，崔始源也算是彻底放下心来。</p><p>“崔总，”表演结束之后助理开了口，“已经有客人到了。”</p><p>崔始源听了只得点点头，听到直播间里说出“金唱片专辑部门，本赏——艺声。”之后便退出了直播间，发了条消息给金钟云，就去了会场。</p><p>&lt;-崔始源：本赏粗卡。</p><p>&lt;-崔始源：P.S.: 哥的状态很迷人。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>领过奖也结束了自己的舞台表演后，金钟云走下舞台，刚摘完耳返擦完汗补好妆准备回去的时候，一旁的场务走了过来，“艺声xi请等一下。”</p><p>“怎么了？”金钟云听了一愣，“我走错方向了吗？”</p><p>“不是，”场务一边说着一边将一个信封塞在了金钟云的手里，“请您在这里等一下，待会儿您还需要上台。”</p><p>看着手里的信封金钟云自然明白了场务的意思，想来这次的颁奖嘉宾就是他。实际上一开始他并不是没有预料到这一点，大赏的颁奖嘉宾是大赏的得主这件事并不是没有先例。他自己也曾做过一次大赏的颁奖嘉宾，而那次从信封里面拿出来的卡片上写的便是自己的名字。记得那次他几乎是笃定了自己与大赏无缘，却没想到竟然还是自己。是以他看到自己名字时惊讶的模样当天就上了新闻，第二天还成了不少报纸的头条。</p><p>虽然很想说服自己这次有可能也是这样，金钟云却也知道一样的安排主办方不会做两次，就算真的再做也不会是在同一个人身上。加之这次并不是像上次一样提前几天就已经告知，金钟云便推测，这次的事大概也有自己经济公司的手笔，为了什么也不言而喻。</p><p>金钟云在这时又想到了崔始源，和他刚才发过来的消息。他拿出手机看了一眼那两条消息，定了定心，然后调整了一下自己的表情。委屈与难过的模样崔始源一个人看就够了，待会儿现场直播他必须要拿出最好的状态。</p><p>“那么下面有请本届大赏的颁奖嘉宾，艺声xi。”这时金钟云听到台上的主持人叫了自己的名字，便摆出一个完美的微笑来，走到话筒前。台下的人表情有意外，也有疑惑，导播的镜头也对准了他。金钟云恍惚间觉得自己好像又回到了25岁过往刚被曝光的时候，好似所有的人都在准备好了看他的笑话。</p><p>“很荣幸成为本次大赏的颁奖嘉宾，”金钟云保持着最完美的状态对镜头说道，“那么，金唱片专辑部门，大赏，”金钟云打开了信封，把里面写着得主的卡片拿了出来。看着里面同公司后辈男团的名字，他笑着抬起头讲卡片对准镜头，“恭喜你们。”</p><p>金钟云说着带头鼓起了掌来，然后把大赏的奖杯拿过来，交到了激动的已经哭出来的后辈们手里，又挨个拥抱之后才下了台。可后辈们讲完获奖感言之后，却并不是主持人宣布本次颁奖典礼结束，并开始播放本次大赏歌曲。在场务的引导下，后辈们下了舞台，主持人再次走了上去。</p><p>“接下来，将要公布一项特别的奖项。”主持人说，“杰出贡献奖，艺声，恭喜。”</p><p>听到这个奖项和自己的名字之后，金钟云猛地站了起来。他有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，杰出贡献奖在主办方更改规则之后几乎不再颁发，能够成为其中的一员对他来说可以称得上是绝对的惊喜和荣誉。这不但是对他实力的肯定，更是对他作为一个歌手的最高赞美。</p><p>在全场的欢呼声与旁白的介绍中，他走上了舞台，接过了他的奖杯和花束。他的几个好友也半起哄半庆祝的把桌子上的装饰花束拿了下来，趁着他还没开口说获奖感言的时候送了过去，有的塞到他怀里，有的则放在他身边。到了最后金钟云怀里抱着主办方给他的两捧花和奖杯，脚边也放了好几束，镜头一拉远景像是被花淹没了一样。</p><p>“首先非常荣幸，能在时隔多年之后成为被授予杰出贡献奖的歌手。”金钟云一边抱着花一边说，“其实在大韩民国作为艺人，能够被国民们所喜爱是一件非常幸福，同时也极为不容易的事情。我想我一定是一个非常幸运的人，才能一直被大家喜爱与支持，真的非常感激也非常荣幸。”金钟云说着停了停，努力的让自己不要哽咽，“虽然我出道只有12年，而今也只有30岁。但是就像介绍所说的那样，我的创作灵感来源，却是我自己经历丰富的人生。”</p><p>金钟云又停顿了一下，他深吸了一口气，“我经历过很多很艰难的事，但我从不认为这是一件坏事，因为正是这些挑战，让我走到了今天的高度。我想也正是因为我的作品传达了“不要害怕任何外界因素带来的挑战，它们带来的都是更好的改变”这样的话，才能获此殊荣。今后也会一直为大家带来幸福与美好的，谢谢大家。”</p><p>说完金钟云挥了挥手，深深的鞠了一躬，然后站了起来，把手中的花束放在地上。这时《Show Window》的音乐响了起来，金钟云拿下话筒架上的麦克风，开始了安可。</p><p>直播间则刷满了“#艺声 实至名归”，和 “#艺声 标准结局”。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>金钟云是被电话铃声吵醒的，昨天拿奖之后他和公司的后辈们以及工作人员们庆祝到了很晚，等到回到家时已经累得闭上眼睛就能睡着了。所以在简单的洗漱之后，他就直接睡了过去。</p><p>“喂？”金钟云一边揉着眼睛一边坐了起来。</p><p>“哥还在睡吗？”</p><p>“嗯，昨天庆祝到很晚，回来的时候天都亮了，”金钟云说着站了起来，从一旁的地毯上拿起了被自己随手放在地上的本赏和杰出贡献奖奖杯，“昨天吓到了吗？看到我没拿大赏的时候。”</p><p>“吓到了，差点扔下慈善晚宴的宾客飞回韩国，”崔始源说着无奈的笑了笑，“结果没想到是杰出贡献奖，真的是意外之喜了。”</p><p>“不过拿了贡献奖之后，以后估计都不会再拿大赏了，”金钟云说，“之前的几个拿了贡献奖的前辈都是这样。”</p><p>“毕竟都已经是终身成就级别的奖项了，算是让哥从金唱片毕业了吧？”</p><p>“毕业典礼吗？”金钟云听了不由得笑了笑，“我上次参加毕业典礼都是很多年前的事情了。不过有点可惜啊，明明是毕业典礼，你却不在。”</p><p>“那现在补上来不来得及呢？”崔始源问道。</p><p>“现在？视频通话吗？”金钟云说着把奖杯摆在一旁的置物架上，“好啊，我也想你了，你是不是胡子又长回来了？等你回来我就给你刮干净，不然亲你都扎得慌。”</p><p>“长没长回来，哥开门就知道了啊。”</p><p>听了这话，金钟云一愣，然后立刻跑到门口开了门。</p><p>“毕业快乐啊，我的钟云。”崔始源笑着挂了电话，冲金钟云张开双臂。</p><p>金钟云则笑着直接扑了过去，跳起来搂住崔始源的脖子，腿也缠住崔始源的腰。崔始源则一只手搂住金钟云，一只手拉着行李箱进了门，将门带好。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[十六]</p><p>烤肉店。</p><p>“我上次跟你说的事，你考虑的怎么样了？”饭桌上年长一些的人开口问道。</p><p>“哥，我知道你也是为了我好，”金钟云的经纪人说着给那个人倒上一杯酒，“但是我还是想继续带艺声哥。我身体挺好的，继续跟行程也吃得消。”</p><p>“我知道，艺声那孩子是难得的省心艺人，现在的新人自然比不上。”公司的理事说完把一片五花肉放到烤炉上，“但是从刚出道带到巅峰是更有成就感的，而且心态也会不一样。艺声那孩子不就是我亲手带起来的吗？就算后来升职之后不带艺人了，我还是唯独看他觉得更亲些，公司那边的资源也愿意多为他争取争取。再说了，”理事停了停，然后拿起酒杯跟经纪人碰了一下，“当初哥力排众议推掉上头调过来的经纪人，把你从艺声的助理提拔成经纪人，哥现在需要你，你别让哥失望。”</p><p>“哥，我知道你的意思，可是经纪人也不能总换，之前公司总换助理已经让工作很不顺利了。”经纪人说着恭敬的把酒喝了下去，才带着几分试探的语气开了口，“难道是因为我老婆怀孕的事吗？不要紧的，艺声哥说了可以理解，等到预产期前后给我放假。而且我也给老婆请了保姆，丈母娘也被我接过来照顾老婆了。如果实在不行，哥换个人顶我半年，等孩子出生了我再回来也可以的，我真的不想从艺声哥身边调走。”</p><p>理事看了一眼经纪人，叹了口气，“你怎么不明白呢，”理事说着压低了声音，“公司高层想要捧新人歌手，点名让你过去带，以后的资源也会逐渐向新人倾斜。这还是我跟公司争取过后的结果，原本他们的计划我都没脸跟你说出口。”</p><p>“可艺声哥不是刚拿了杰出贡献奖吗？”经纪人听了一愣，就连酒也醒了几分，“这可是个可遇不可求的机会，公司不应该花更多的心思去捧吗？”</p><p>“他出道12年了，到了该考虑告别歌手身份的时候了。本来公司以为他前两年都在接戏是也想清楚了这点，谁想到他今年秋天忽然制作专辑，不知道多少计划都被他给打乱了。”理事说着夹起那片五花肉翻了个面，“所以金唱片今年这样安排就是在说希望他能够告别的，说到底要是他不走，别人谁都别想出头。”</p><p>听了这话经纪人沉默了，他明白从商人的角度分析理事的话是非常有道理的。因为就算是金钟云完全离开乐坛两年之后的回归选择在深秋这样一个较晚的时候，还是轻而易举的成为了大赏最有力竞争者之一。这样的人如果不彻底离开，那么别人能争的永远只有第二这个位置。加之金钟云的状态又一直保持得很好，等他自己因为状态下滑告别几乎是天方夜谭，颁奖典礼的主办方和公司便达成了共识，用一个本应颁给金钟云的告别专的奖，加速了这个进度。</p><p>“可歌迷那边——”</p><p>经纪人的话还没说完，工作用的手机忽然就响了。想着他跟助理们说过这段时间除非紧急情况一律发消息，他连忙说了声抱歉接了电话。</p><p>“喂？哥，你看到我刚才给你发的帖子了吗？我刚才一刷新看到有人猜到了艺声哥头上，虽然还没闹大，但是公司已经派人过来问话了。”</p><p>经纪人听着这话连忙点开助理几分钟之前给自己发的论坛帖子，标题的字眼让他的太阳穴突突得直跳。</p><p>[浅扒一条披着高岭之花外衣的花蛇]<br/>注：花蛇在韩语中也指靠外表接近他人骗其钱财的人</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>实际上论坛中，尤其是这类和SNS没有明显瓜葛的论坛中的帖子里所谓的爆料，真实程度高的并不多，加之有为了吸睛或达成其他目的而凭空捏造的成分，一直以来都是被经纪公司视为各家粉丝互斗的成果而被忽略。也是近几年随着网络自媒体的发展，以及传统纸媒开拓线上业务，才逐渐被经纪公司重视起来。金钟云的经纪人虽然因着经历过五年前金钟云的过往在某论坛被翻了个底朝天的事，这些年一直都有让助理关注这方面的舆论走向，但是这件事的发生还是令他有些意外。</p><p>他来回的看着发帖时间，和那条推测是艺声的回复的回帖时间，前后不过五分钟，帖子甚至还没有翻页。这让他不由得开始推测起这个发帖人到底是为了哪个艺人，背后又站着哪一家公司。</p><p>“是不是立刻联系删帖会比较好呢？”会议室里一个助理开口问道。</p><p>“不行，这样对我们没有任何好处。”另一个助理听了立刻反驳道，“帖子里目前为止只提到过艺声哥一个艺人，而且从回帖来看基本没有人信这个推测，这几个跟帖附和的账号从注册时间推测，出自同一人之手的可能性也很大。在这个时候联系删帖，跟不打自招没有任何区别，还会被这个所谓的发帖人抓住把柄。”</p><p>“可总不能任由这个人继续造谣，艺声哥刚出演完《花蛇》那个电视剧没多久，如果真的多和“花蛇”这个词牵扯上关系就完了。我认为我们至少应该先查出来是谁在背后指使，进行适当的施压和反击。”先前说话的助理说，“用排除法恐怕是不行的，现在艺声哥刚得了杰出贡献奖，正是关注度高的时候，恐怕谁都巴不得要抹黑他。再算上之后借题发挥的人……哥，我们还是先先办法查清楚吧？”</p><p>“你这么想，别人自然也会这么想。”经纪人在这个时候接过了话，“人总是会更愿意相信亲眼看到的东西，然后做出自己认为可靠的判断。只要能想办法让大多数的人判断这的确是一次有预谋和针对性的抹黑，那么不论这个帖子说的多花哨都不会有任何人信，我们要做的就是进行引导。”</p><p>“可是大众真的会那么容易引导吗？”一个助理问道，“大众对艺人还是很刻薄的。”</p><p>“那是别的艺人，”经纪人说，“艺声哥的舆论环境是很好的，大众对他也一直都是很信任，所以想要把“花蛇”这个名头按在他身上是很难的。我估计也正是因为这个，他们才没有从一开始就捅到记者那边，而是在论坛做这所谓的铺垫。我们需要尽快理清现在形势，然后和艺声哥联系敲定最后的方案。”</p><p>“可是舆论总不会一直向着艺声哥，我们不能因为艺声哥25岁时的事情被大众轻易放过了就抱有侥幸心理。”</p><p>经纪人听到这里不由得开了口，“你们入行晚，但是艺声哥25岁时发生的事，身为他的助理的大家，难道没有了解过吗？”金钟云的经纪人看着一脸茫然的助理们，抬手揉了揉眉心，只觉得今天是他入行到现在头最疼的一天。他不由得后悔自己当初到底是哪根筋搭错了，才能同意公司把金钟云身边老资格的助理都调走。</p><p>“我一直都不想主动谈论这件事情，是因为那实在不是什么应该轻易被谈到的过去。但是接下来我说的话，我希望各位都能够记住。”经纪人说着停了停，“当年艺声哥的事，是被几个媒体联合爆出来的。那之后大众最想知道的，就是凭什么一个过去的生活比大多数人都艰难的人，可以爬到那个高度。而有需求自然就有供给，所以你们猜，“艺声”这个名字在当年养活了多少和自媒体人？你们也不妨想想，艺声哥又经历过什么样常人无法承受的事情。”经纪人拿过自己的杯子喝了口水，“艺声哥是在亲自证明过哪怕私生活被随时随地完全曝光在大众面前整整三年，他依然无可指摘之后才被大众认可并得到这样好的舆论环境的。所以根本没有什么“被大众轻易放过”，在这件事结束前大众从来就没想过这么宽容的对他。”</p><p>“可就算这样，我们这也难保艺声哥和崔总之间到底是怎么样的。既然要公关就不能说假话，如果艺声哥他真的是花——”</p><p>“够了！”经纪人厉声打断了助理的话，他感觉刚才吃下去的醒酒药好像没什么用，因为现在看着这些助理他依旧火大的像是喝高了，只想把他们都打一顿，“这两个字，是能被用来形容艺声哥的吗？你们被公司分给艺声哥做助理，不时刻为他考虑就算了，还用这样不堪的思想去揣测他，不觉得羞耻吗？”</p><p>“哥，我们……”</p><p>“能不能对艺声哥有最起码的信任呢？他是什么样的人，大众或许会不确定，但每天跟在他身边的你们还不清楚吗？能打动艺声哥的，永远不会是这些肤浅的东西。”经纪人说，“所以我希望你们每一个人在想方案时，都能以崔总和艺声哥之间是爱情为前提，明白了吗？”</p><p>“……是，哥。”</p><p>“好的，那么我们继续。”经纪人平复了一下情绪才开了口，“我刚才又仔细看了一遍这个帖子，它的内容结构还算老套。是用一些人尽皆知的事实做框架，然后再添上自己捏造的谣言的。”经纪人说着大概圈了一下，“其中近几年演了很多高质量剧本的配角是事实，有一小部分是“阔少”投资是事实，年末获奖也是事实，出道多年也是事实。但是其他的事情基本上都是捏造出来的，加上很多细节他说的模棱两可，所以真的符合的艺人，绝对不止艺声哥一个。必要的时候，还可以模糊一些特点的概念，再把其中一些假的说成真的。”</p><p>“我这就去整理基本符合这些特点的艺人，”一个助理说道，“哥，做出名单之后，要不要做适当的去引导舆论？”</p><p>“暂时还没必要，歌迷粉丝那边注意到之后肯定会组织去控评的，届时适当加入进行引导就好。”经纪人说，“要尽量避免以公司的名义接触粉丝，这种时候宁可被骂不作为，也绝对不能让真实情况被粉丝知道。”</p><p>“可是艺声哥和崔总的事情，老粉应该还是能看出来的吧？”</p><p>“他们自己猜出来，和我们真的承认是两个概念。”经纪人说，“不到逼不得已，我们绝对不能对歌迷粉丝们透露一星半点的风声，如果真的牵扯上“花蛇”这两个字我们要付出的代价就太大了，明白了吗？”</p><p>“明白了哥。”</p><p>“对了，必要的时候还可以抓着“演了很多高质量剧本的配角”，和“有一小部分是阔少投资”这两年不放。”经纪人说，“傲了这么多年的高岭之花，如果真的本质是只爱钱财和权力的花蛇的话，被阔少包养之后，又怎么可能甘愿只演配角去衬托别人？再说了，既然帖子里说年末拿的奖是大公司运作下的黑幕，不如我们把这次得奖的公司都拉下水好了。尤其是那几个一直不安分的公司，敢动我们的艺人那就谁都别想不脱层皮就撇干净自己。”</p><p>“我明白了，不过如果真的有记者打来电话要怎么办？如果闹上新闻，我们岂不是又被动了？”</p><p>“那就只能麻烦这位“阔少”出面，做一次“高岭之花”的护花使者了。”经纪人说，“你去联系崔总的助理把这件事说一下，我们或许会需要崔总的帮忙向记者朋友们打打招呼了。”</p><p>“可崔总的人脉都是影视那边的，会不会帮不上太多？”</p><p>“你还是低估了崔家的势力，”经纪人说，“这种时候崔家发话比SM公司出面好太多了，而且我相信崔总会很愿意帮忙的。”</p><p>“不过既然有崔家的帮忙，我们何不就直接把这件事情在闹到艺声哥那里之前解决了，一定要联系他呢？”</p><p>“因为——”</p><p>“因为到了艺声那个位置的艺人，话语权比我们这些幕后工作人员加起来还要大。我们最不应该做的，就是替这样的艺人做决定。”理事推开了门，接过了经纪人的话，“你们先去忙吧。”</p><p>等到助理们各自去忙之后，理事才走了过去，“辛苦了。”</p><p>“还好，”经纪人说着揉了揉眉心，“公司那边怎么说？”</p><p>“说是要等艺声过来再说，”理事说，“有的新闻社也的确拍到了那孩子和崔总一起的照片了，公司那边想按着，但是这样的大新闻肯定按不了多久。”</p><p>“我已经让助理跟崔总沟通了，如果能从崔总那边施压，应该还是能按住的。”</p><p>“但愿吧，不过公司也想知道那孩子是怎么想的，毕竟事业和爱情总是不能两全的，出了这样的事，他更不可能两个都占了。而且这个答复越快越好，你知道的，这种事耽误不得。”</p><p>经纪人听了之后沉默了一下，然后站了起来，“我知道了，我这就去接艺声哥来公司。”</p><p>“这次的事情要是也能平安度过，你就是成功处理过两次紧急事件的经纪人了吧？”理事说着拿过经纪人的笔记本电脑，一边帮着经纪人观察舆论一边说道，“公司大概会给你升职了。”</p><p>“要是能用这次升职换继续留在艺声哥身边就好了，”经纪人说，“一会儿见，帖子的情况就暂时麻烦哥盯着了。”</p><p>“都是为了艺声那孩子。”理事说道。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>经纪人到的时候，天已经黑透了，他一边按下电梯，一边编辑着消息跟妻子说自己今天要晚归。然后便开始构思起一会儿要怎么和金钟云说这件事，以及要怎么劝说金钟云做出选择。他记得之前金钟云曾在采访时说过的话，他很清楚金钟云肯付出这么多，为的就是不用再放弃什么才能轻松的生活。身为经纪人，他也很愿意为了帮助金钟云达成这个目的而努力。</p><p>可很显然，目前的事已经在他的能力范围之外。或许除了崔总，别人谁也做不了什么吧？经纪人那么想着，按下了门铃。</p><p>“原来是经纪人啊，你怎么来了？”开门的是崔始源，对于这点经纪人并不意外，最近金钟云和崔始源两个人又恢复了同居。</p><p>“我进去说吧，崔总。”</p><p>崔始源听了让开门来，而坐在沙发上正一边看杂志一边看电影的金钟云也走了过来，“怎么突然过来？我不是在休息期吗？”</p><p>经纪人深吸了一口气，拿出手机把那个帖子点开递给了金钟云，“哥，是因为这个帖子的事。我们已经初步控制住了事态发展，但是公司那边需要你过去一下，确定你的想法然后再制定之后的解决方案。”</p><p>金钟云接过了手机，看到了标题——</p><p>[浅扒一条披着高岭之花外衣的花蛇]</p><p>“哥，怎么了？”</p><p>金钟云缓缓转头看向崔始源，却被崔始源身后窗外的景色吸引了目光。雪竟不知从什么时候下了起来，成片的雪花泼洒而下，像是要掩盖秋天留下的所有痕迹。金钟云只觉得自己的血都凉透了，他没想到他和崔始源之间的事，会这么快就成为一个不得不解决的问题。</p><p>崔始源这时也拿过了手机，看到那个帖子之后，他把手机还给了经纪人，然后挡在了金钟云面前，“我陪他一起去。”</p><p>“崔总，这——”</p><p>“始源，”金钟云开了口，“我自己去吧。”</p><p>“可是哥，这是我们两个的事。”</p><p>“始源。”金钟云只叫了崔始源的名字，然后良久都没有开口，只是看着崔始源。他能从崔始源的眼中看出心疼和愧疚，也能看出担忧和爱恋。他仔仔细细的看了一遍崔始源的面容，然后才又开了口，“这件事，没有任何人能帮我，或者替我做决定。”</p><p>崔始源听了便没再说什么，他点了点头，回屋给金钟云拿了一条围巾，然后把他送出了门。</p><p>金钟云走后没多久，他就接到了助理打给他的电话。电话里把这件事的来龙去脉解释了清楚，崔始源便按着经纪人早前的请求，从自己的人脉着手，阻止这件事过早的成为新闻。</p><p>等到处理完这件事之后，已经又过了半个小时。崔始源因着放心不下金钟云，便拿起手机想要打电话过去问问情况，却正巧接到了金钟云的电话。</p><p>“哥？你那边怎么样？”崔始源在电话接通之后连忙问道，“哥？哥？……钟云？”</p><p>电话那头沉默了良久，才有了声响。金钟云轻声的叹了口气，听得崔始源只觉得自己的心碎了千百次，“始源，我想我的确就像花蛇要冬眠那样，”金钟云开了口，“在深秋的某天入睡，做一个美梦，期待着醒来就是春天。”</p><p>“钟云……钟云，”崔始源不忍听下去，他开了口，像是要阻止金钟云把话说下去，“不是的，不是这样的，钟云，我——”</p><p>“可是梦太短了，”金钟云说了下去，带着些许的无奈，“我醒在了大雪纷飞的时候。”</p><p>“不，不是这样的，你不是花蛇，我们之间也不只是一场梦这么简单。”崔始源说，“但是钟云，如果你觉得冬天太冷，冷到像是要把你吞噬的话，就向我伸手吧。你的手我会握住的，再远我也会跑过去握住的。”</p><p>电话那头又是良久的沉默，然后在一声微不可查的抽噎只后，金钟云开了口，“那……就请握紧我的手。”</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[十七]</p><p>“你看到论坛上的帖子了吗？”一个工作人员在按下电梯之后，转头看向他的同事，“也不知道艺声哥最近这是得罪了谁了。”</p><p>“这还不好说，他之前拿了杰出贡献奖，别说其他公司了，估计就连我们公司男团那边的负责人都因为他压过了大赏的风头而不满呢。不过说真的，他要是的确没有做那种事，论坛里怎么会那么说？”另一个工作人员说着压低了声音，“我刚才经过那边的会议室听了一下，上头的人因为他的事都已经吵起来了。”</p><p>“有什么好吵的，做艺人这样的也不在少数。再说了，挤进江南区的核心圈子这样的机会，谁不想要啊？”旁边的人接了一句，“你可别忘了他出道前过的什么日子。”</p><p>“啧啧啧，艺声也不过如此啊。”</p><p>正说着话，电梯的到达灯闪了闪，紧接着门就打开了。几个人正要往里面走，就看见站在里面的金钟云和他的经纪人。金钟云似是感觉到了他们的目光，视线从电梯的地面上移开，抬眼微微挑眉扫了一眼对面那几个站在那里浑身上下都写满了尴尬的人。这时那几个人才反应过来，连忙说着抱歉然后让开路鞠躬问候。</p><p>金钟云没有说什么，只轻哼了一声然后走出了电梯，往会议室走去。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>金钟云进来之后，会议室里争执的声音戛然而止，靠近门口的几个人转过头来见到是金钟云之后也没再开口说什么。会议室内一时间陷入了异样的沉默之中，金钟云看着里面坐着的人，不少都是熟悉的面孔，几年前的那次紧急会议他们也坐在会议室里。因着会议室里的人都没说话，他便开口问候了一下，紧接着一个背对着门口坐着的，戴着眼镜有些年长的人站起来转过身，轻瞥了一眼金钟云后直接看向了金钟云的经纪人，“你做经纪人也不少年头了，怎么还能闹出这样的事？是觉得自己当初危机公关做得好，所以根本不怕再闹出第二回吗？”</p><p>经纪人自然不敢接那个人这样严厉的话，只得不停的道着歉。金钟云见状伸手把经纪人拉到身后，“理事长，这些年他做事从来没出过任何差错，也不是会轻易抱有侥幸心理去松懈的人。这样的话还是请您不要再说了吧。”金钟云说着看向理事长的眼睛，“更何况我也不是刚出道时什么都要经纪人替自己负责的新人，这次的事情后果应该由我自己承担。”</p><p>“你胆子倒不小，什么后果都敢担着。”理事长听了之后不由得声音都拔高了几分，“你是不知道这的事严重到什么地步吗？”</p><p>理事长的话让金钟云本就不算太好的情绪又坏了几分，他眉头微皱直直盯着理事长的双眼，半晌才冷冷的丢出一句话来，“我从没有忽视过这次的事的严重性，请您不要质疑我作为一个艺人最基本的职业素养。”</p><p>“艺声啊，理事长只是在气头上说的稍微严厉了一些而已，”曾经做过金钟云的经纪人的那位理事见两个人之间的气氛愈发剑拔弩张，连忙开了口，“都先坐下来吧，发生这样的事情谁也不想的，重要的是怎么解决。”</p><p>听了这话，金钟云和理事长都分别坐了下来，经纪人也坐在了金钟云的身边。在理事的示意下，把目前的情况简略的汇报了一下。</p><p>“这么说来，从公司形象和艺人本身发展的角度考虑，彻底分手是最好的选择。”理事长说，“既然如此就尽快断干净吧，之后再针对那个帖子里面的内容，做出一些宣传和公告证实论坛中的帖子里所说的人与我们无关也就是了，另外，”理事长说着手指尖敲了敲一直摆在他手边的文件袋，“这些东西也要尽早处理好。”</p><p>“可是理事长，这样的决定未免有些太武断了吧。”一旁的理事听到之后不由得替金钟云分辩道，“感情又不是说断就断的，而且——”</p><p>“不管是为了他自己，还是为了公司，这都是必须要做出的决定。”理事长转头看向从落座开始就一直一言不发的金钟云，“事业和感情之间，你明白自己该怎么选的吧？”</p><p>金钟云迎着理事长的目光看了过去，沉默了一下才开了口，“我凭什么只能选一个？”</p><p>“凭什么？”理事长一边重复着金钟云的问题，一边站了起来，“你居然问凭什么吗？”</p><p>“理事长——”</p><p>“你们都出去。”理事长打断了想要开口的那个人，并示意众人离开，然后才拿起了手边的文件袋站了起来，走到金钟云的面前站定，“难道你以为这次的事之后，你还能继续想拍戏就拍戏，想唱歌就唱歌，想恋爱就恋爱？”说着，理事长把那个文件袋扔到金钟云的面前，“你应该是清楚的吧？如果这样的东西曝出去，对于只能看到最直观的证据的大众来说，就跟坐实帖子里的谣言没有任何区别。”</p><p>金钟云一言不发的盯着那个文件袋，不用拆开他便知道里面装着的是他和崔始源被人偷拍到的照片。他忽然没来由的想起了五年前的时候，那时理事长也同他进行了一对一的谈话，只不过那次并不是劝他去否认什么，而是希望他能够赶在媒体曝出全部之前去公开那些他不愿意谈及的过往。“但是我不认为分手是唯一的选择。掩饰存在的东西是非常困难的，这句话五年前理事长您不是跟我说过吗？”</p><p>“这次的事和五年前的可不一样，这次如果公开对公司和你职业的影响都是难以预测的，最坏的情况，甚至是你将要比原计划更早告别歌手身份，而公司也将承担巨大的损失。”</p><p>听了这话金钟云猛地抬起了头，“……什么叫比原计划更早告别？”</p><p>“看来隐退计划的事，向着你的那些人还没想好怎么跟你说啊，”理事长说，“公司总不能等到你想隐退的那天再开始做准备，自然只能替你做好这些打算。”</p><p>“是替我做打算……还是替公司的未来做打算？”金钟云反问道，“……理事长，”金钟云又开了口，“我和公司的其他艺人的身上，能够被您看到的到底是什么？”</p><p>“艺声——”</p><p>“商业价值吗？”金钟云打断了理事长的话，他看着理事长的双眼，感觉自己仿佛是第一天认识这个人。他一直都清楚理事长对他的态度并不算友善，从前他以为那只是理事长的性格使然，可如今看来似乎并非如此，“在我们这些艺人的身上，您能看到的，只有商业价值对吗？”</p><p>“艺声，我理解你的想法，到了如今这个位置之后，你肯定是希望活动随心所欲一些的，”理事长并没有直接回答金钟云的问题，“但是我希望在这件事上，你能够多为公司考虑一些，再听我的话一次，分手吧，从长远来看是没有坏处的。”</p><p>“……不，这次我不会听您的建议了，我不会和他分手的，”金钟云说着低下头看着那个文件袋，“我会公开恋情的，这个举动带来的后果我也会亲自承担。”</p><p>理事长听了金钟云的话冷笑一声，“公开？你要想清楚，就算你现在什么都不缺，但大众是不会忘了你是以什么样的面貌爬到今天的位置的。你觉得公开之后，会有多少人认为你想要的，只是跨越原本身处的阶级？又会有多少人认为你不过就是一条想要啃食钱财与人脉的花蛇，现在这么做也只是想缠得更紧些？到时候负面评论缠身的你，还会被崔总喜欢吗？我看你是不清醒了，才会做这样的梦。就像蛇冬眠那样。”理事长说着微微俯下身看着金钟云的眼睛，“不过公司既然发掘了你，又捧了你这么多年，还是有情分在的，总会有人愿意帮你。我想那个带过你的理事，你现在的经纪人，还有那些工作人员，就会乐意和你一起承担的吧？”</p><p>理事长说完话之后直起身子然后伸手拍了拍金钟云的肩膀，却被金钟云挣开。金钟云猛的站了起来，伸出手用力的抓住理事长的前襟，双眼狠狠的盯着理事长，“你敢动他们试试！？”</p><p>“你这个说话做事的态度，是想我现在就证明我真的敢动他们吗？”理事长的话像是扼住了金钟云的喉咙，让他整个人都僵在那里，“放开你的手，然后坐下。”</p><p>金钟云继续维持了那个动作半晌才缓缓的放开了理事长的衣服，然后颓然的坐回了椅子上。室内恢复了安静之后，理事长才伸出手，用手背轻轻的拍着金钟云的脸，“我以为从15,6岁就开始讨生活的人应该懂事得多呢。”理事长压低声音开了口，“不要任性，明白吗？”说罢，理事长才转身离开了会议室。</p><p>还坐在会议室的金钟云双手紧紧的攥着拳头，力气大到双臂在微微的颤抖。理事长的话无疑点在他的死穴上，他的确有为了感情不管不顾的勇气，可当身边的人的人生与他的举动绑定，他便失去了不管不顾的资格。</p><p>金钟云没有理会门外敲门的经纪人，只继续坐在会议室里面，又想起了理事长刚才说的话。</p><p>“如果真的公开，在他们眼里，你也不过就是一条花蛇。你觉得到时候，你和他之间那所谓的爱情，还能维持吗？”</p><p>这句话连带着最后的那几句威胁，让金钟云只感觉浑身的血彻底凉透了怎么也热不起来，真的就像一条已经被捏住七寸的蛇一样。他摸索着拿出手机，却在解锁之前看到了自己在黑色屏幕中有些模糊的倒影，他的手微微颤了一下，因为生怕自己一张口就真的吐出信子来。</p><p>想听到崔始源的声音，现在就想听到。这个念头浮现在了金钟云的脑海里。如果这世上只剩下一个人能证明他的血是热的，他不是蛇，那么这个人一定是崔始源。</p><p>金钟云这样想着，拨通了崔始源的电话。</p><p>“哥？你那边怎么样？”电话接通得很快，崔始源带着几分焦急和关切的声音传了过来。</p><p>金钟云听着这样的声音却忽然不知道说什么了，他感到委屈，却不知从何说起，末了也只能举着手机，有些发怔的听着崔始源一声声的叫着“哥。”</p><p>“……钟云？”许是太久没听到金钟云回应他的声音，崔始源带着些紧张和担忧。</p><p>听到崔始源叫自己的名字，金钟云才反应过来自己刚才在走神。可回神之后想到当下的情况，他想似乎放开手的确是唯一的选择，可电话那头崔始源的声音却拉得他只想不管不顾的沉沦。在这种无计可施的绝望与自我拉扯中，他长叹了口气才开了口，“始源，我想我的确就像花蛇要冬眠那样，在深秋的某天入睡，做一个美梦，期待着醒来就是春天。”</p><p>金钟云不知道自己为什么要把这样羞辱的词汇用在自己身上，但或许只有这样才能让他真的保持所谓的清醒。而他一直攥着拳的那只手也愈发用力了，用力到原本很短的指甲几乎快要镶在了肉里，像是要借那刺痛让自己不要再沉沦。</p><p>“钟云……钟云，”电话那头崔始源连忙开了口，语气中满是对于听到金钟云继续用这样的词形容自己的不忍与心疼，“不是的，不是这样的，钟云，我——”</p><p>“可是梦太短了，”金钟云自顾自的说了下去，带着些许的无奈，他看向了窗外依然下着的大雪，“我醒在了大雪纷飞的时候。”</p><p>“不，不是这样的，你不是花蛇，我们之间也不只是一场梦这么简单。”崔始源连忙否认道，“但是钟云，如果你觉得冬天太冷，冷到像是要把你吞噬的话，就向我伸手吧。你的手我会握住的，再远我也会跑过去握住的。”</p><p>崔始源的话像是有魔力那样，金钟云只感觉自己的心口处好像一点点的暖了起来，不似刚才冷得他发抖。他松开了紧握着的拳头，然后捂住了自己的胸口，像是要护住那一点点热源一样，紧接着眼眶微微发热，视线也有些模糊。</p><p>他不是血液冰凉的，被人捏住了七寸的花蛇。</p><p>他是活生生的血液温热的人。</p><p>和崔始源相爱的人。</p><p>“那……就请握紧我的手。”</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>从公司出来已经很晚了，在车上经纪人跟金钟云又简单的说了一下目前的情况。因着崔始源的行动还算快，也很有效率，被打过招呼的媒体并没有将这件事曝光出来，而剩下的媒体与自媒体也因着几个主流娱乐媒体的一言不发，不约而同的选择将这件事按了下去。</p><p>“虽然这件事造成的影响不算小，但是哥如果想要在这个时候公开恋情倒也不是不行。”经纪人说，“歌迷的确会意外，不过哥不用担心这个的。等到哥结婚之后，我会试着去接洽几个生活观察类的节目的。能看到哥幸福，粉丝们应该也就放心了。”</p><p>金钟云听了点点头上了车，在经纪人坐定之后忽然开了口，“一直以来，你都辛苦了。”</p><p>经纪人一愣，转过头看着金钟云笑了出来，“没事的哥，我不辛苦的。”说着他挠挠头，然后转身扣好自己的安全带，发动了车子，“……其实今天理事长的话，我也听到了。”经纪人说着看了一眼后视镜里金钟云的倒影，“哥不要因为我们做自己不想做的事，也不用太担心我们，我们不是需要哥这样牺牲自己去保护的人。”</p><p>金钟云抬眼看着经纪人，经纪人这时又冲他笑了笑，“哥，其实一直以来辛苦的是你啊，我只是跟在你身后做好自己的本职工作而已。你真的可以任性点的，真的。”</p><p>金钟云刚想开口说点什么，手机里就收到了一条消息，“先不回去了，我要先去见个人。”</p><p>“好的，去哪里？”</p><p>“去我之前打工的酒吧。”</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[十八]</p><p>金钟云到的时候才发现酒吧并不是营业的状态，但他还是推门走了进去。因着知道金钟云不喜欢私生活被打扰，金希澈约他在外面见面的时候总是会选择包场。现在发生了这样的事情，为了躲开外人，金希澈包场约他的确不算什么怪事。</p><p>一进门金钟云就看见远处吧台旁金希澈背对着他坐在那里，于是他没有出声，只安静的往吧台走去。走近了些之后，金钟云才将人看清。金希澈的头发比上次见面时还长了些，金发的发根长出了些黑色。不过大概是因着并没有时间去再做补色和打理，头发只是被低低的拢在脑后系好，任由几绺不够长的头发垂下来。金希澈的外套被扔在一旁的吧台上，殷红的衬衫袖子则挽了起来。这时，金希澈伸出手拿过手边的那个绿色的烧酒瓶子，往杯子里倒了些。</p><p>在这家开在梨泰院的售卖洋酒的现代酒吧里，这样的举止不免有些不适宜。金钟云刚想开口调侃一句，金希澈却先转过身看向了他。酒吧的灯光昏暗，可金钟云还是看清了金希澈的面容。他的脸上贴着个创可贴，在颧骨的地方，配上那双凌厉的双眸，让他的一切举止都透露着一股子不容否认的理所当然。</p><p>这样的金希澈让金钟云莫名的生出一丝畏惧来，他很久都不曾见过这样的金希澈了。</p><p>“呀，你那是什么表情？”金希澈无奈的对金钟云说道，“我又没跟你约架，过来。”</p><p>金钟云应了一声，然后走了过去坐在金希澈身旁的吧台椅上，“你脸上是怎么弄的？”</p><p>“和公司的人打了一架，他的戒指划到的，”金希澈说着喝了口酒，“不过他更惨些，被我打掉了门牙，现在大概还在牙医那里躺着。”</p><p>“你怎么比结婚之前还要暴躁些，”金钟云带着些无奈的开了口，“上次和独特打架都没人受伤，这次倒两个人都挂了彩。都31的人了，怎么还像20岁刚出头一样。”</p><p>“我和特儿才不忍心对彼此下死手，再说了要不是那个人不会说话我也不至于跟他动手，在公司动手可是有处分的。”金希澈说着转头看向金钟云，“倒是你，我是为了谁才打的这一架啊？你就这么说我？”</p><p>金钟云被金希澈这么一说一时不知道该怎么接话，虽然知道金希澈没有怨他的意思，也一向都是有话直说的做派，但他还是有些愧疚。他本以为那个帖子并没有被传得太广，却没想到已经闹到了金希澈那边都知道了的地步。</p><p>“在时尚公司艺人的八卦一直都传的很快的，”金希澈自然看出了金钟云情绪的转变，便出言安慰道，“毕竟需要找人代言，所以这方面还是很关注的。”</p><p>金钟云并没有再说什么，只安静的盯着金希澈摆在桌子上的那个烧酒瓶。金希澈见金钟云保持沉默，自己也不急于开口，只转过身继续喝着杯中的酒。</p><p>“刚才看短信里你说要准备公开。所以你是当真了，而且想要一辈子的？”在喝完那杯酒之后，金希澈这样问道。</p><p>金钟云没开口，只应了一声权当做回答。紧接着他就感觉到金希澈的视线落在了自己身上，于是他便不由自主的把头低下了些，像个被哥哥抓到做了错事的孩子。</p><p>“啊西——”金希澈本想骂出来，却在看到金钟云那明明低着头，后背却挺的笔直的样子，顿时泄了气。他扶着自己的额头，揉了揉眉心，沉默了半晌才放软了语气开口，“值得吗？你知不知道如果以后……你连后悔的资格都没有。”</p><p>“值得。”金钟云这时才抬起头来，“因为他不会让我后悔。”</p><p>“就因为他爱你？”</p><p>“不够吗？”金钟云转头看向了金希澈，语气中带着几分委屈的质问道，“希峰，这还不够吗？”</p><p>金希澈一时间有些哑然，他看着金钟云的双眼，仿佛再听到点什么不如愿的就要流出眼泪似的。这样的金钟云让他有些无措，可他不能因此而心软，“如果只是一段恋爱，这当然够，恋爱是如果你情我愿，那么只要不伤害彼此就好的。可你想要一辈子，那就必须要谈现实。”金希澈说，“我再问你一次，值得吗？崔始源真的值得你做到这一步吗？”</p><p>“值得，你问多少遍，我的答案都是值得。”金钟云说，“我并没有只看重眼下，不去考虑以后。我和他做了两年的朋友，有些事我很早就想清楚了。如果只是有些和眼缘而已的心动，我是不会做到这一步的。”</p><p>“你真的想清楚了吗？”金希澈语气中带着几分急躁的反问道，“就拿今天的事来说，如果不是你当初受了那么多罪，吃了那么多苦换来了这么好的舆论基础和大众信任，你现在要面对的就是更加严峻的局势。”金希澈说着拿过那瓶烧酒，对着瓶口猛地灌了几口，然后重重的放在吧台上，“可不论你因此受了多大的伤害，都对崔始源没有任何实质的影响。你可以说你受苦他也心痛，但刀子不捅在他身上，就没有办法真的感同身受。”</p><p>“我不需要他这样，”金钟云说，“我不需要他为了和我感同身受而伤到自己，我——”</p><p>“可我需要，”金希澈打断了金钟云的话，“如果你们之间的感情让你受了伤，那么我需要他因此被剜下一块肉。我不接受他在这种时候也毫发无伤，他有多爱你都不是可以在这种情况下独善其身的理由。”</p><p>“为什么？”金钟云不解的问道，“为什么你和独特都这样，都说着理解我的选择却不支持？”</p><p>“因为他和别人不一样，他——”</p><p>“他是不一样！”金钟云带着几分怒意的打断了金希澈的话，同时站了起来抓住了金希澈的领子，“他对我不只是爱那么简单，他还懂我啊，希峰……他还懂我啊！”金钟云说着停了停，忍住自己的哭腔，“我这辈子都不会遇到第二个像他这样对我的人了，我为什么要放开他的手！？”</p><p>“阿西，你小子是真的疯了吗！？”金希澈的脾气被金钟云激了起来，他猛地站起来也抓住金钟云的领子，狠狠的摇了几下，“他是什么身份你不是很清楚的吗！？如果只是恋爱的话我和特儿当然不会反对，可你和他那分明是抱着能够结婚的想法在相处的。你有没有想过，在那样的大家族里，婚后如果谁给你委屈受，那要怎么办？到时候别说谁欺负你就欺负回去了，你连逃避的资格都没有！那时候，你要怎么办！？”金希澈到了最后几乎是吼了出来，他看着金钟云的眼睛，深吸了一口气，“我们这些人能怎么办？而叔叔阿姨还有阿真，他们又能怎么办？眼睁睁的看着你受苦，却发现自己什么都做不了吗！？”</p><p>“他不会的，他不会让别人——”</p><p>“那如果，就是他让你受苦了呢？”金希澈问道，“如果是别人，我们这些人都可以毫不犹豫的去狠狠的教训那个混蛋。可如果是他，我们连替你出气的资格都没有。”</p><p>“不会的，他不会的。”金钟云反驳道，“他不会忍心那样对我的。”</p><p>金希澈愣住了，手上的力道便松了些。他垂下了手，往后退了一步这才发现金钟云攥着他领口的手抖得不成样子。“是你不敢那么想他吧？”金希澈问道，“人心是会变的，你确信不论如何崔始源都会这么爱你吗？如果真的结婚了，真的标记了，想反悔时你只有洗标记这一条路。可他甚至不需要付出一点代价，他甚至连你都不用失去。”金希澈说着停了停，“这就是你说的想清楚了吗？”</p><p>“难道你的心也会变吗？”金钟云反问道，“你对独特的心也会变吗？”</p><p>“当然不会。”金希澈说，“我对他的心，这辈子都不会变。”</p><p>“所以，你是相信你和独特之间有这个永远的。”金钟云说，“我也相信我和始源之间有这个永远。”</p><p>“你——”</p><p>“希峰，”金钟云打断了金希澈的话，“我相信始源。”</p><p>金希澈听了这话沉默了良久，“当初你上高一的时候第一次翻墙的逃课跑到这里打工被我和特儿抓到的时候，我就该扯着你的脚踝把你从墙上拽下来，然后和特儿把你教训到不敢逃第二次课的。”说完，金希澈站了起来，套上了外套。</p><p>“希峰……”金钟云看着套上外套往外走，一副再也不管他了的样子的金希澈，有些慌乱的跟了几步，“哥！”</p><p>金希澈被金钟云这声哥叫的站住了脚步，“……他最好一辈子不变心，”金希澈深吸了口气，转头看着金钟云，犹豫了一下还是伸手揉了揉他的头发，“不然我一定会打断他的腿，然后再教训你一顿，连着高一的那一次一起。”</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>崔始源接过金钟云的电话之后，就看到了自己父母的来电提醒。他们打电话来主要是过问金钟云的事情，得知情况已经得到控制之后便松了口气。</p><p>“没事就好，”崔始源的母亲说，“你最近也多陪陪钟云那孩子，这是最重要的知道吗？”</p><p>“我知道的。”崔始源回答道。</p><p>“其实出了这件事，你父亲比我还紧张些呢。”崔始源的母亲小声的说，“一开始你那边没有动作，他还有些着急，直催我跟你说，后来你有了动作他才放心。对了，你父亲要我跟你说，最迟明年年初，带钟云回家吃个饭吧。那天还跟我念叨呢，之前都说了非他不可，怎么这么久了都没带回来。”</p><p>崔始源应了一声，“之前我和他都挺忙的一直都没腾出时间，这次的事过了，我们公开之后我就带他回去。”</p><p>“嗯，你也要记得去拜访亲家那边，”崔始源的母亲说，“态度要诚恳知不知道？钟云和你结婚还是他吃亏些的，亲家对你严厉些也要忍着懂吗？”</p><p>“嗯，知道的。”</p><p>挂了电话之后，崔始源又跟手下的人了解了一下情况。几家媒体在被打过了招呼之后，都本着无论如何不能招惹崔家的原则，将这件事按了下去。其他的媒体和自媒体因此都没有更多的动作，只继续观望那几家素来都抢着曝一手消息的媒体在沉寂之后到底会有什么样的举动。而因为主流媒体和自媒体的统一沉默，再加上金钟云的歌迷，和其他各家被经纪人的暗中运作而牵扯进来的艺人的粉丝的控评与辟谣，那个帖子的可信程度便被一降再降。发展到了后来，原本的八卦贴主要内容已经变成了各家粉丝争论。</p><p>崔始源看着这样的结果不由得松了口气，在主动权回到了他们的手上之后，很多事都好办了不少。现在他要着手去做的，就是查出背后指使的人是谁，并且处理一下金钟云的经济公司的事。虽然他本身和金钟云的经纪公司交集不多，但是他的好友中是有持有这家公司股份的，只要打个招呼想来公司那边还是很愿意行一个方便的。</p><p>之前他还总觉得自己不应该过多的去干涉这些事，可今天在他向金钟云的经纪人问出在公司发生了什么之后他的想法就改变了。他不但要让公司知道金钟云是他放在心上的人，这件事他还要所有人都知道，这样才不会有脑子不清醒的人去招惹金钟云。</p><p>在崔始源把接下来的事情都安排好之后，手机便响了，是金钟云打来的电话。</p><p>“哥？”崔始源接通了电话，“是你那边的事也处理完了吗？我这就去接你。”</p><p>“始源啊，”电话那头金钟云开口却没有回答他的问题，“你来过梨泰院吗？”</p><p>“哥？”</p><p>“就在江的另一边，”金钟云说，“你要过来吗？过来江的另一边。”</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[十九]</p><p>金希澈走了之后，金钟云便也出了门。酒吧的老板因为金希澈已经付了包场一整晚的钱又让其他的员工都提前下了班，便在金钟云走后也把门锁上然后离开了。金钟云的经纪人则在金钟云出来后走了过来，“哥，要直接回去吗？”</p><p>“不用了，”金钟云说着围好那天出门前崔始源给他的围巾，“你直接回去吧，我坐公交车回去。”</p><p>“哥？”</p><p>“没事，”金钟云笑了笑，“都这么晚了，你回去陪弟妹吧，我坐车回去用不了多久。”</p><p>经纪人听了倒也没有坚持，只点了点头说让金钟云注意安全便上了车离开了，金钟云则习惯性的抄近路走到了公交车站的地方。他是很熟悉这条路的，原先上高中时，每天驻唱的工作结束之后，他总是从这条路去公交车站。他时间掐得很好，每次都刚好能赶上那班在晚自习结束前五分钟到学校门口的车。这五分钟够他翻墙进学校，然后混在已经准备收拾书包的同学们中，和他们一起离开学校，躲过偶尔会来查晚自习早退的老师和学生会成员。</p><p>走了两分钟金钟云就到了公交车站，那个车站大概在近几年翻新过一次，原本简陋的公交车站现在已经安装了挡雨棚和座椅，而原本有些生锈的铁制站牌也早就被换掉。金钟云站在电子站牌下，抬头看着上面的公交车编号，忽然有一种熟悉而陌生的感觉。</p><p>他又想起高中的时候，那时因着自己学习之余还要打工，每天都过得很忙碌也总是独来独往，所以在学校并没什么朋友。如果不是之后一次翻墙逃晚自习去打工被在学生会的金希澈和朴正洙撞见，还差点被金希澈抓着脚踝拽回来，而第二天到了学校又被金希澈直接拎到昨天还说放他一马的朴正洙面前，或许他就不会有两个对他这么好的，十几年交情的朋友。</p><p>正在这时，金钟云见自己要坐的公交车开了过来便上了车，在扫了钱包里的T-money卡之后就坐在了车最后排的一个不显眼的位置。公交车的前排空荡荡的，只在后排零星的坐着几个刚刚加完班，抱着公文包打瞌睡的人，倒也没有人注意到他。</p><p>于是金钟云便彻底放松了下来，只看着窗外的雪景。这场雪已经下了很长时间，长到金钟云觉得它虽该停了却好像永远不会停。看了一会儿之后，感到有些无聊的金钟云便低下了头，开始摆弄起自己的T-money卡。那张卡还是崔始源给他的，那时两个人在一起还没多久。那天两个人约着要坐公交车去首尔林赏枫叶，到上公交车时金钟云掏出了些大大小小的硬币来，打算数清钱数之后往投币口扔。崔始源减了便借着“卡更方便”的由头，随手将自己多出来的一张T-money卡给了金钟云，而金钟云便在那之后逐渐习惯了使用T-money卡。</p><p>想到这里，金钟云忽然发觉他们之间真的有很多的事都像这张T-money卡一样，跳过了所谓的磨合期直接成为了生活的一部分。比如他很快就恢复了正常的一日三餐，并开始逐渐期待按下家门的密码后看到客厅亮着的灯。再比如他习惯了清早被崔始源最终还是订购到了他家的跑步机运作的声音吵醒，也会在夜晚潜意识的寻找一个坚实的怀抱。</p><p>这一切都发生的太顺理成章，就好像他的人生发展到这个时候，就应该是这个样子一样。</p><p>这时公交车因着红灯停了下来，车身因着积雪所以在刹车时微微的晃了一下。金钟云的身子随之动了一下，被迫从思绪中抽离。他抬眼想看看车内最前方的显示屏上说到了哪一站，却先看到了显示屏旁边的车载电视。</p><p>虽然路灯的光打在车身的前排，让本就分辨率不算高的电子屏幕便被照的愈发不清晰些。可金钟云还是看出了那上面崔始源模糊的面容，像是在接受什么采访。他听不到采访的内容，因为车载音响连接的是车站播报录音。金钟云垂眼看了看身前阴影与灯光交汇处一道没那么分明却足够清晰分界线，然后再次抬眼看向了电子屏幕，只觉得那个在路灯的灯光中的电子屏幕离自己好远，远到好像不能和被阴影包裹的自己相提并论。</p><p>金钟云不由得觉得心下一紧，好像一直包裹着他最不愿面对的事物的保护层被彻底拨开一般。他又想起了他曾和崔始源说过的话——</p><p>“有的人生下来就在车外面，要努力很多年才有可能坐在车里，可有的人却从一开始就是坐在车里的。我们，也是因为我坐在车里才相遇的。”</p><p>当时金钟云是感到幸福的，因为他“上了车”，也因为能遇到崔始源。</p><p>然而现在金钟云忽然有些动摇了，他发觉哪怕他们坐在了一辆车里，其实也会坐在不同的位置上。崔始源这样的人会坐在前排欣赏着风景，而像他一样后来才上车的人却只能坐在后排看着前排的人。可如果是这样，崔始源为什么会看到他？是因为崔始源会回头，还是因为他其实已经坐在了崔始源的身旁？</p><p>“并不是因为哥坐在了车里，我才会遇到哥的。只要我看到了哥，不管哥在车里还是车外，我都会去到哥身边的。如果哥想在车上坐着我会陪着哥，如果哥想要在车外面，我也会跟过去。”</p><p>金钟云想起他在说了那样的话之后，崔始源给出的回答。</p><p>于是金钟云站了起来，按了下一站下车的提示铃，然后下了车。其实因着雪天车开得慢的缘故，金钟云下车的那站离酒吧还算近。于是他便给酒吧的老板打了电话，表示他需要回一趟酒吧。在老板告知他备用钥匙的位置之后，他道了声谢便挂了电话顶着还在下的雪往酒吧的方向走去。</p><p>他想要试一下，如果自己下了车，崔始源是不是真的会跟过来，于是他拨通了崔始源的号码。</p><p>“哥？”崔始源很快就接通了电话，“是你那边的事也处理完了吗？我这就去接你。”</p><p>“始源啊，”金钟云说着找出备用钥匙开了酒吧的门锁，然后抬头看了一眼酒吧的招牌才又开了口，“你来过梨泰院吗？”</p><p>“哥？”崔始源有些不解的叫了他一声。</p><p>“就在江的另一边，”金钟云自顾自的说了下去，“你要过来吗？过来江的另一边。”</p><p>“哥现在在那里吗？”崔始源问道。</p><p>“嗯，我在这里。”金钟云说着报出了这家酒吧的名字。这家酒吧的老板总是喜欢给酒吧改名字，也多亏了这个就算当初被曝出曾在某家酒吧驻唱过，这个地方也没有被扒出来。</p><p>“好的，我这就过去，哥进去坐一下吧，别冻到。”</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>崔始源开车到金钟云给的地址时才发现，虽然装修风格变了很多，名字也早就不是从前的那个，但这就是他15岁那年和学长们跑去的酒吧。也就是在这里，他第一次见到了金钟云。他不知道这是不是巧合，但他还是先将车停到一边，然后下了车。雪还是没有停，看样子的确是要下一整晚。不过现在崔始源并没有什么看雪的心情，他拍了拍身上的雪，然后便推门走进了那家酒吧。</p><p>一进门，崔始源下意识的往酒吧舞台的方向看去。金钟云坐在一张摆在舞台上的高脚凳看着门口，面前则摆着一个没有架话筒的话筒架。</p><p>“哥，我们回去吧。”崔始源说道。</p><p>“始源啊，”金钟云没有动，他开口问了崔始源一个问题，“你从江南来这里，用了多久？”</p><p>“半个小时。”崔始源回答道。</p><p>“半个小时吗……”金钟云重复了一遍崔始源的回答然后低头叹了口气，“可我从这里到江南，用了很多年。”</p><p>崔始源听了这话不由得一愣，他不知道金钟云为什么突然说起从前，也不知道金钟云为什么从公司出来之后来了这里。他猜可能是有谁在这里包场约了金钟云，又说了些话，所以金钟云才会在现在和他提起曾经。</p><p>“当然这期间我也吃了很多苦，我的确得到了我曾经最想要的，可我也失去了太多不想失去的。但就算是这样，我的人生也还是被很多人羡慕。所以我有很长一段时间都不懂，为什么他们要羡慕我。我明明时常感觉一无所有，连个真的懂自己的人都没有。”金钟云说着抬眼看向了崔始源，然后笑了出来，“可后来我明白了，因为我的人生中出现了你。”</p><p>“你对我那么好，好到肯为我开“유성（留声）”，好到我说要纽约的雨就装一瓶带回来给我，好到……”金钟云顿了一下，清了清嗓子才又开了口，“好到让我总觉得你的出现或许是上天对我这些年亏欠的弥补。可我也害怕，怕是上天给错了人，又把你从我身边带走，然后给了别人。”</p><p>崔始源听了只觉得心被揪在一起似的疼，他走了过去，想要抱紧金钟云，告诉金钟云他这辈子都不会去别人的身边。</p><p>“所以我总是去试探，总把你推远，我想那样的话，就算失去了也只会觉得可惜而已。因为没有真的拥有过，就不会因失去而痛苦。”金钟云说，“可我总是不自觉的去靠近你，就好像只要到了秋天，那么不管怎么样枫叶都会红那样。所以我妥协了，想着哪怕像枫叶那样在红透之后就要凋落也好，至少红过一次。”</p><p>“不会的，”崔始源说着走上舞台在金钟云面前蹲下，抱住金钟云的小腿，“哥不会凋落的，因为我会接住哥。”</p><p>“可始源，树叶在凋落的时候，是不需要谁接住的。”</p><p>“那……就由我摘下那片树叶吧。”崔始源说着抬头看向金钟云，“我会把那片树叶放在手心里的。”</p><p>“我不是需要谁捧在手心里的人，”金钟云说着伸手摸了摸崔始源的脸，垂眼看着崔始源那双湿润的眼睛，“你大概不是很清楚吧？出道前，我做驻唱的时候——”</p><p>“我清楚。我第一次见到哥，就是在这里，跟学长们一起。”崔始源看着愣住了的金钟云，继续说了下去，“当时哥17岁，是出道前最后一次在这里驻唱。我就是从那个时候记住的哥，可那之后我却找不到哥了，后来哥出道了上了电视我才又看到了哥。于是我成了哥的粉丝，然后就这么追了这些年，直到两年前，我才找了一个合适的机会，和哥熟悉起来。。”</p><p>金钟云震惊的看着崔始源，当年的记忆也清晰了起来。出道前最后一次表演的时候，他的几个同学的确带了个小一点的孩子过来说是带过来见见世面，只是他没想到那个孩子竟是崔始源。</p><p>“钟云，”崔始源唤了金钟云的名字一声，“我找了你很久，也在茫茫人海中满怀爱意的仰望了你很久。所以在认识你，和你在一起之后的每一天我都格外珍惜。因为对我而言，那是上天对我的馈赠。”崔始源这么说着，抱着金钟云的腿的胳膊也收紧了些，“所以，我可以贪心一点吗？这个馈赠，我可以这辈子都拥有吗？”</p><p>金钟云看着崔始源，还未开口泪就先流了下来。他没想到，崔始源竟是一早就跨过了那条江，下了那辆车。他们的缘分起始并不是那次有些尴尬的剧组事前会议，而是在这家梨泰院的酒吧里。在他还只是金钟云，而崔始源还只是崔始源的时候。</p><p>“其实，你也可以再贪心一点，把我的下辈子也预定了。”</p><p>崔始源听了松开了抱着金钟云小腿的手，然后站起身搂住了金钟云，吻着金钟云的脸颊上的泪痕，“只要是你，什么时候我都要。只是我可不可以再贪心一点？”崔始源说着又吻了吻金钟云的唇，“预定下辈子我们早点遇到？”</p><p>金钟云听罢点了点头，而崔始源则把金钟云紧紧的抱在怀里，任由金钟云在自己怀里痛哭。</p><p>而外面雪逐渐小了下来，大概会停在天亮之前。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[二十]</p><p>【艺人八卦】理性讨论，“高岭之花”这次到底是惹到谁了？<br/>隔壁贴现在已经变成各家粉丝下场扯头花的现场了，就单开一贴理性讨论吧。说真的主楼里面说的谁大家应该还是能看出来的吧？他这些年我记得基本上没什么闹得比较大的八卦，这好像第一次有这么狠的谣造到他身上吧？</p><p>1L<br/>这要看你怎么界定八卦了，要是单说私生活的话，应该没有人比他五年前那个事闹得还大了吧？当时报纸杂志哪个不报啊，naver当时推荐消息都有他出道前那点破事。</p><p>2L<br/>隔壁帖子热度那么高就离谱，明眼人都能看出来是造谣结果还有硬猜他的，说不是预谋好的谁信啊？</p><p>3L<br/>不过这位“阔少”审美也够别致的，放着那么多年轻漂亮又性子好的不包去包他。</p><p>4L<br/>？楼上这么阴阳怪气的建议销号嗷。</p><p>5L<br/>虽然但是，一拳能把alpha干碎的omega都敢包，那这位阔少的确挺别致。世上美人那么多，命可只有一条，再怎么皮相好性子这么辣一般人也消受不起啊。</p><p>6L<br/>他是o！？</p><p>7L<br/>怎么的楼上这是刚通网？</p><p>8L<br/>6L该不会是在隔壁楼回“笑死，包个alpha”的那个吧？不会吧？不会吧？不会吧？</p><p>9L<br/>笑死，包个alpha变omega。</p><p>10L<br/>的确是如假包换的O，谁能想到我嚎了多年要给他生孩子，结果最后发现他要给别人生孩子：）</p><p>11L<br/>兄弟们，水了十楼了，就没有人李涛一下“高岭之花”惹到谁了吗？</p><p>12L<br/>我觉得惹到谁都有可能，毕竟今年大家本来都猜他要拿祭天剧本捧同公司的男团，他颁大赏的时候直播间留言板都骂成什么样了？谁能想到金唱片搞这么一手，整的其他几家公司也就喝口汤。</p><p>13L<br/>喝汤？司马小镇那是把锅端走了之后还把厨房拆了，做的太绝了。我要是别的公司我也拿司马小镇的摇钱树开刀，不能看着这位这么顺利的封神。</p><p>14L<br/>可都是摇钱树，拿男团开刀不是更合适吗？随便一个曝个恋情也比说“高岭之花”被包养了强吧？</p><p>15L<br/>楼上是不是低估了司马家顶流偶像团体的粉丝的战斗力？今天这帖子要是说男团了，早被卡没了还用得着单开帖子李涛？</p><p>16L<br/>这么一品，他的粉丝也太弱了吧，这都卡不掉，我纯路人都举报那个贴了。</p><p>17L<br/>主要是一开始也没想到能闹成这样吧？毕竟他出道这么多年了，什么人品大家都看在眼里，怎么会轻易信这个。</p><p>18L<br/>我倒觉得可能不只是粉丝的问题，不然这种一点证据都没有就纯文字的帖子早就被管理员封了。</p><p>19L<br/>这儿虽然是民办论坛，倒也没落魄到恰烂钱吧？</p><p>20L<br/>咱们论坛恰过的烂钱还少吗？他出道前的私生活，最开始就是论坛这边曝出来的。当时那个帖子还没几条回复就直接上首页推荐，后来事情过去了才把帖子删掉。因为最后论坛这边并没有一个合理的说法，他好多铁粉都不玩这个论坛了。算是间接导致了这次没有一早扼制住这个苗头吧。</p><p>21L<br/>不只是他，还有好多艺人的料和谣言最开始都是这边起来的，这论坛恰烂钱有一套的。</p><p>22L<br/>说到底都是民办论坛的问题，有资本介入就不好自己做主。</p><p>23L<br/>啧，一提当年的事儿我就来气，那根本就是冲着把他人直接搞没去的。</p><p>24L<br/>多大的仇啊，这么狠？说不定这次的事也跟上次一样。</p><p>25L<br/>我看有可能是同一拨人搞的，就是看准了因为当年的事这个论坛“高岭之花”的铁粉少，好搞小动作。</p><p>26L<br/>我倒觉得这次是谁干的还真的不好说。金唱片那晚最大的赢家就是他了，别说是别的公司的艺人了，就是男团那边估计都对这个结果不满意。</p><p>27L<br/>不过司马真的不出来做事吗？隔壁帖子都闹上论坛首页了。</p><p>28L<br/>他自己搞出来的事公司怎么管？</p><p>29L<br/>这事也不好管啊，说不好了就像此地无银三百两，那还不如就冷处理。</p><p>30L<br/>纯路人，但他这次回归从预告开始就挺仓促的，MV也拍的乱，真不知道他怎么想的。爱惜羽毛不好吗？非要搞这么一下，影响同公司的师弟们回归。我估计他这么一下把公司计划都打乱了，也怪不得公司这次不管他。</p><p>31L<br/>首页刷到才点进来的，看上面评论我人都傻了。真就无脑护呗？这就是国民歌手的风评吗？真有够搞笑的。帖子里的人是都能保证他的确没被包啊？隔壁帖子可又发证据了。</p><p>32L<br/>楼上几个不容易啊，这都几点了还加班黑他呢。发一条多少钱啊这么卖力气。</p><p>33L<br/>这30L一张嘴就知道是谁家粉丝了，还在这里装路人？他出道之后公司还没推过哪个歌手，他哪里来的这么多师弟？你看你正主敢不敢叫他师兄？</p><p>34L<br/>影响男团回归的洗脑包能吐了吗？他回归预告出的时候男团最后一个打歌舞台结束都快一个星期了，打歌的时候男团不是在海外巡演吗？你们男团大粉用洗脑包固粉也要讲事实吧，真把人当傻子那么玩啊。</p><p>35L<br/>我一路看下来一脸疑惑，怎么就不爱惜羽毛了？这不都拿奖还封神了吗？这样还不爱惜羽毛，那别的没拿奖的是什么？已经脱好毛的速冻三黄鸡？</p><p>36L<br/>合着他站台上的时候，下面都是速冻三黄鸡全鸡？</p><p>37L<br/>闭嘴吧，我都想喝参鸡汤了。</p><p>38L<br/>笑死，速冻三黄鸡。</p><p>39L<br/>31L说的证据该不会是贴主回帖说的“我亲眼看见他和阔少进了一个小区”吧？不会吧？不会吧？不会吧？</p><p>40L<br/>隔壁帖说的那么热闹也没见他发一张图，那我还说我看见“高岭之花”刚才还躺在我床上戴着红耳坠对我笑呢。</p><p>41L<br/>楼上几瓶真露啊？醉成这样就别回帖了。</p><p>42L<br/>一个小区就是包养了，那我跟他都住首尔他是不是跟我也能有一段露水情缘？</p><p>43L<br/>排个队吧，我住江南离得近，我先来。</p><p>44L<br/>我跟他真的一个小区，我更近我先来。</p><p>45L<br/>给楼上几个喂头孢。</p><p>46L<br/>我说真的，万一是恋爱呢？我刚才还真就仔细看了一遍隔壁的帖子，从结果推过程，怎么就不能是他发专辑是因为得到了爱人的鼓励，非得是阔少拨款捧角儿了？</p><p>47L<br/>恋爱？他跟咖啡豆恋爱都比跟人恋爱靠谱。</p><p>48L<br/>楼上醒醒，他一个omega还能一辈子打抑制剂吗？</p><p>49L<br/>惊了，你们真以为他身边没人？他在《花蛇》那部剧里面戴的红耳坠可是还没入驻韩国的欧洲小众牌子，又是只在实体店卖的新品，价格贵的要死。剧组哪里来的闲钱和时间去购置这个？肯定是阔少送来讨美人欢心的。</p><p>50L<br/>那万一是他自己找人买的呢？《花蛇》的女主角姐姐不就是自己买了一条蛇项链。</p><p>51L<br/>楼上醒醒吧，他不是那种消费观念的人。他粉丝之前不是还说吗？他的同款饰品大多数价格还是挺有友好的。之前拍《花蛇》的时候，他有一阵子甚至连着两个星期翻那个红耳坠的牌子。就算是现在，他的日常穿戴都有不少那个牌子的当季限量款。我人在欧洲都买不到他能有全套，除了阔少用钞能力讨美人欢心，我想不出第二个可能。</p><p>52L<br/>那人还不能偶尔放纵一次花重金买喜欢的东西吗？他挣那么多钱总不能都留在银行里。</p><p>53L<br/>他投资啊，因为赚的多都上过好几次新闻了。你说这样的人被包养，我是不信的，他包养别人还差不多。</p><p>54L<br/>那新闻肯定有夸大成分啊。</p><p>55L<br/>其他的我不保证，但是这方面真没有，他之前23岁还是24岁的时候和朋友投资挣了不少钱。他朋友用这个钱买了江南区的别墅当婚房呢。这个事保真，我是他那个朋友的下属，之前饭局听他朋友讲的，你问江南区跟时尚圈有关的人肯定多多少少都知道。</p><p>56L<br/>这么说55L我们应该算是半个同事，你上司的omega是我老板。那个红耳坠他的确挺喜欢的，今年秋天那阵子他来我们工作室拍宣传图就戴的那对耳坠，不过化妆的时候让我们老板换成别的了。</p><p>57L<br/>我怎么看艺人八卦还能让时尚圈的房子塌了？56L的老板也结婚了？便宜了哪个alpha？</p><p>58L<br/>多新鲜啊，我们老板25就结婚了。不过他俩真说不上谁便宜谁，甚至同为omega的我还时常因为我们老板的老公的梦幻配置而流酸泪。</p><p>59L<br/>楼上好像有什么不得了的人出现了……？还有几个知情人？</p><p>60L<br/>倒也不算知情人，只是大佬们的打工仔罢了。但我说真的，他不是隔壁贴子里那种人。</p><p>61L<br/>所以这个帖子已经从猜他惹到谁了歪到他到底谈没谈恋爱了吗？</p><p>62L<br/>他惹到谁了还是留给阔少查吧（X）</p><p>63L<br/>楼上没完了是吗kkkkk</p><p>64L<br/>他不是真的找了个阔少吧？不会吧？不会吧？不会吧？</p><p>65L<br/>他找谁跟你有什么关系？喜欢不就得了，怎么阔少不配和他谈恋爱？</p><p>66L<br/>总还是有点幻灭。当年励志人设立的那么稳，我以为他可能是和个素人恋爱呢。</p><p>67L<br/>我寻思阔少也不是荤人。</p><p>68L<br/>笑死，荤人。</p><p>69L<br/>荤人还行。</p><p>70L<br/>再素的人也是肉做的（X）66L的意思应该是觉得他应该会跟地位差不多的人恋爱吧？圈内素人或者同行这样的。</p><p>71L<br/>但是他凭什么就非得按照别人的想法走啊？建议接受不了的多听几遍《Show Window》</p><p>72L<br/>我倒觉得能够理解，他出道之前的日子确实苦啊，能有改变阶级的机会肯定不会放弃啊。</p><p>73L<br/>说到底再怎么“高岭之花”也只是普通人罢了，一个高中辍学的人你指望他眼界多开阔？</p><p>74L<br/>还没成年就出来打工补贴家用的人怎么可能真的清高，从他辍学这点我就觉得他其实挺现实，也挺要强的。这样也没什么不好，知道自己想要什么也不错。</p><p>75L<br/>他出道前是在酒吧驻唱的，什么没见过啊，清高人设也就骗骗粉丝，不会真的有路人信吧？</p><p>76L<br/>他出道也才18，怎么去酒吧啊？这都没被抓吗？</p><p>77L<br/>楼上又开始了是吗？一条到底多少钱啊，找个机会就发？再说一遍，他当年打工的地方是清吧，而且硬要说其实是卖鸡尾酒的咖啡厅。再说了他每天晚上五点到九点打工，你告诉我梨泰院哪个酒吧这个时候营业？</p><p>78L<br/>他也说过，家里的条件但凡好一点他都不会选择这条不值得借鉴，也永远都不希望有第二个人走的路。而且他学习成绩是真的挺好的，要是当时有机会继续念下去现在我们估计也不会再这里讨论他了。</p><p>79L<br/>我就搞不懂了，有的人不去批判不给有的人活路的现状就算了，去抹黑那些付出了很大的代价去顺应规则的然后出人头地的人是为了什么？</p><p>80L<br/>掩饰自己的无能咯</p><p>81L<br/>我倒是纯路人，可能偏粉。他要是真的和阔少谈恋爱，万一阔少家里不同意怎么办？就算家里同意了，也真的结婚了，那他以后要是受气了怎么办？如果阔少家里要他回归家庭怎么办？当年的事我就够心疼他了，他可别又因为个阔少再被伤一次。而且我还想继续看他活动呢。</p><p>82L<br/>谁知道啊，他当时采访时是说“我出道的时间很早，到如今有十多年了，一直陪伴着我的人们到如今也已经像家人一样了。陪伴爱人固然重要，但是我也想要陪伴我的家人们。”但是阔少家要是发话了，还真不一定怎么样。</p><p>83L<br/>你们就没想过阔少万一是玩玩这个可能吗？</p><p>84L<br/>不会吧？不会吧？不会吧？这么漂亮的o就玩玩？这阔少这么不知足的？</p><p>85L<br/>他再怎么好也只是个家世一般的艺人啊，你觉得他能比过江南区名门望族的omega？</p><p>86L<br/>不能够。我听他的那几追了挺长时间的老歌迷说，跟他谈的那个不能叫阔少，人家都已经继承家业了，而且对他也挺好的。剧组探班和录制综艺都见过那位“阔少”，人家经常派人跟给其他艺人和MC什么的打招呼送东西，里里外外都照顾的挺妥当的，偶尔还会亲自来。</p><p>87L<br/>真的假的啊？这么宠的。</p><p>88L<br/>当然是真的，阔少人真的很有绅士风度也很温和。我是一个站子的成员，上次录综艺我们做应援就碰见阔少给嘉宾和MC订餐和咖啡了。我们站长认出阔少来了还跟打了招呼，阔少就给我们买了小蛋糕和奶茶。</p><p>89L<br/>所以你就被阔少的小蛋糕和奶茶收买了？</p><p>90L<br/>没有拉面我是不会叛变的</p><p>91L<br/>阔少搞不好和高岭之花天天吃“拉面”</p><p>92L<br/>大晚上搞黄色？</p><p>93L<br/>啧，你们说的阔少该不会是我们老板吧？</p><p>94L<br/>这个帖子是有什么魔力，继高岭之花的朋友们的下属之后，阔少的下属也来了。</p><p>95L<br/>来个人把话筒堆他嘴里，今天不把话筒说化了谁都别想走。</p><p>96L<br/>怎么你牙口不好，话筒晒化了你好拿勺㧟着吃？</p><p>97L<br/>也不能算下属，我不在阔少他们家族产业工作，我是在유성（留声）工作的咖啡师。</p><p>98L<br/>什么？유성（留声）？是我想的那个유성（留声）吗？</p><p>99L<br/>没错就是那个유성（留声），欢迎来我们店喝云朵冰美式^_^。</p><p>100L<br/>停一下，유성（留声）该不会是阔少为了高岭之花开的吧？不会吧？不会吧？不会吧？</p><p>101L<br/>哇哦，我桌上今天外带的유성（留声）的提拉米苏突然就有柠檬的味儿了。</p><p>102L<br/>啊这</p><p>103L<br/>유성（留声）有一条规定是高岭之花来了的话就立刻歇业，让他有个不被打扰的环境。我当时入职听说之后还以为我吃到一手瓜，结果人家今年日巡回来才第一次来。我真的得吐槽一下我们老板，为他开的咖啡馆里每一样东西都这么用心，竟然还能憋着这么多年不说就等他发现，佩服佩服。</p><p>104L<br/>……？</p><p>105L<br/>那之后我细品了一下，又跟同事们讨论过，确定我们老板应该是在高岭之花去了유성（留声）之后才真的跟他确定了关系的。真的挺不容易了，我们老板真的是不知道喜欢了多久，那天确认关系之后高兴的给我们集体涨了工资呢。</p><p>106L<br/>……哇哦</p><p>107L<br/>钱真是个浪漫的东西。</p><p>108L<br/>什么叫钞能力讨美人欢心啊？（战术后仰）</p><p>109L<br/>原来是粉丝上位吗？心机阔少，爱了。</p><p>110L<br/>유성（留声）我去过的，真的装修精美又用心。那个地段的租金可不便宜，按照유성（留声）的餐饮定价估计盈利都是个问题。每年大概还要贴钱进去，可以说是为爱一掷千金了。</p><p>111L<br/>最主要还是肯花心思和时间吧？江南区的人可不是像电视剧里面那样躺着就赚钱，天天谈恋爱的。一个个行程忙的要死，天南海北的飞起来比艺人还忙。就这样，还能时不时过来陪高岭之花，又花心思送东西开店什么的，换谁不动心啊？</p><p>112L<br/>关键这还只是我们知道的，谁知道私下里还会怎么宠啊。</p><p>113L<br/>这俩人能不能快点结婚然后上同床异梦啊？</p><p>114L<br/>一会儿不上这帖子已经转进如风到这个地步了？</p><p>115L<br/>我猜应该是这俩人快要公开了吧？不然怎么就忽然阔少的员工都出来铺垫了。</p><p>116L<br/>我估计隔壁帖子蹦跶这么半天也没想到根本就没有花蛇，人家是绝美爱情。</p><p>117L<br/>笑死，白蹦跶了。</p><p>118L<br/>不过可惜了啊，这样估计按照司马汤之前那个“黄金时代的谢幕”的宣传方向继续是不行了。</p><p>119L<br/>我觉得没所谓吧，他的确是“黄金时代”的歌手们中唯一一个还在真的活动的啊。</p><p>120L<br/>我寻思至少不能够谢幕到阔少家里</p><p>121L<br/>唉，能好好谢幕就好啊，那个时代的眼泪还不够多吗？</p><p>122L<br/>确实，造什么神呢，谁还不是有七情六欲的普通人了？他这样已经是人中龙凤了。</p><p>123L<br/>哇哦，公开了，公开了，阔少公开了。<br/>@ siwonchoi: 我人生的珍宝，我人生的秋天。#TreasureOfMyLife #FallOfMyLife [图片][图片][图片][图片][图片]</p><p>124L<br/>这是什么甜蜜小情侣的日常啊，阔少把人抱在怀里做鬼脸自拍也太宠了吧？</p><p>125L<br/>这俩人还去过首尔林赏枫叶吗？我都没注意。落泪，“高岭之花”比红枫叶还娇艳。</p><p>126L<br/>这抱着一瓶水的自拍是怎么回事？单为了认证那个红耳坠是阔少送的？</p><p>127L<br/>我放大看了一下，那个玻璃瓶后面写了个“哥要的雨”，妈耶，该不会《Show Window》那张专辑那首《能想起你的雨》是这么来的吧？</p><p>128L<br/>我甜傻了，真的，有生之年还能看到“高岭之花”搂着别人的脖子笑的这么甜。</p><p>129L<br/>“高领之花”也回应了，我落泪。<br/>@ yesung1106：Hold my hands When the cold dawn calls out to you @ siwonchoi [图片]<br/>——@ siwonchoi：你的手我会握住的。<br/>       ——@ yesung1106：请握紧我的小手。</p><p>130L<br/>谁能想到这个花蛇的瓜，吃着吃着发现瓤是狗粮呢。</p><p>131L<br/>谁又能想到这阔少是崔总呢？</p><p>132L<br/>谁又能想到47L说对了，真就跟咖啡豆谈恋爱了。</p><p>133L<br/>笑死，咖啡豆阔少荤人。</p><p>134L<br/>崔总倒也没那么黑，就是之前去了一趟UNICEF的活动晒黑的。电视上今天还讲呢，去的非洲。</p><p>135L<br/>啊，热搜一位了#艺声TreasureOfMyLife</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>—此贴已锁—</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[二十一]</p><p>李赫宰一边推了推自己的眼镜，一边拿起了刚才就一直摆在自己面前的财经杂志。一般来说他是不会去看这类杂志的，毕竟身为一个奢侈时装公司的策划部部长，他就是寻找灵感来源也不至于去看这个。</p><p>“不好意思，崔总还有些事情要处理，”接待室的接待人员走了过来，放下了一杯咖啡，“您可能需要再等五分钟。”</p><p>李赫宰听了倒也没说什么，今天他来这里是崔始源约的他，所以倒也不愁见不到人。加之都已经等了快20分钟了，多等一会儿和少等一会儿的区别倒的确不是很大。他伸手拿起了咖啡杯看了一眼，杯子独特的设计让他确认也出自金钟云之手。不得不说自从公开了之后，这两个人都大胆了不少，因为金钟云现在在休息期，两个人一起出门的次数愈发频繁。而金钟云在SNS上更是和崔始源隔三差五的上演推拉的把戏，偶尔还会因此上一次趋势。就连李赫宰的那些后辈们，在茶余饭后也总会提到这两个人的那些事，连带着说要是有这二人一半的本事也不至于单身。</p><p>大概是打算在今年结束之前求婚吧？李赫宰这样推测。不然崔始源也不会等他一休假就立刻通过金希澈和朴正洙约了他，说要谈这件事的策划方案。</p><p>说实话李赫宰其实并不是很愿意接这类私活，一是专业不完全对口，二则是这样宝贵的时间在他看来干点什么都比继续从事脑力劳动要好的多。原本他计划着在这个小长假先好好用快餐，拉面和炒年糕犒劳一下自己最近饱受饭局，酒局和工作餐摧残的胃。之后他则打算去金希澈和朴正洙家一趟，看看能不能碰到李东海。他知道李东海工作的幼儿园现在放寒假了，如果有可能他还想在金希澈眼皮子底下以外的地方和李东海多相处相处。</p><p>可想了想即将到手的丰厚报酬，崔氏同自己公司的业务往来，以及金钟云和他还有那两口子不错的私交。李赫宰还是在休假的第一天连上午十点半都没到，便已经穿戴整齐的坐在了崔始源公司的接待室，等着一会儿和崔始源探讨工作。而其他的计划，大概也要因为这个随之而来的工作而彻底泡汤。</p><p>正这么想着，李赫宰的手机响了，拿出来一看，是朴正洙发来的消息。</p><p>-&gt;朴正洙：今天要来家里吃晚饭吗？</p><p>&lt;-李赫宰：托哥的老公的福，可能来不了了。</p><p>&lt;-朴正洙：这是什么称呼啊kkk，怎么不叫他希澈哥了。</p><p>-&gt;李赫宰：别人在亲戚手下做事都不怎么忙的，我被希澈哥挖过来之后倒年了才有第一个休假，结果到头来居然要为了别人的爱情而加班。我果然是在给你们两口子打长工吧？</p><p>&lt;-朴正洙：呀呀呀，在说什么话啊？如果不是钟云的事交给别人做不放心，希澈也不会麻烦在休假的你的。</p><p>-&gt;李赫宰：kkk我知道的，会好好做的。</p><p>&lt;-朴正洙：今天来家里吃饭吧，东海拿了从老家寄来的海带过来。</p><p>-&gt;李赫宰：他也来吃晚饭？</p><p>&lt;-朴正洙：嗯，东海也来。</p><p>李赫宰看着这条消息不由得转头看了一眼窗户中自己的倒影，并对着整理了一下自己的头发。接着他又低下了头看了看自己的衣服，开始琢磨起一会儿和崔始源谈完工作要不要换一件衣服再过去。</p><p>平心而论，他大多数时候都有足够自信，也很少羡慕别人，但是今天他忽然有些羡慕崔始源。因为哪怕当初花蛇事件刚闹出来的时候，那两口子都本着保护金钟云的想法，希望金钟云和崔始源分手。但在崔始源证明了自己的真心之后，这两口子却还是送上最好的祝福，还把正要迎来休假的他送过来帮着策划求婚。</p><p>可他和李东海呢？</p><p>单是他的表哥和李东海的表哥已经结婚这点，就够他再追求的路上困难重重，更别提其他。所以他也只能把这份喜欢尽量的藏好，藏到他足够优秀的时候再给李东海看。就像崔始源对金钟云那样，在成为事业有成的崔总之后，才带着满腔爱意，真正走入金钟云的生活。</p><p>&lt;-朴正洙：这次来别和希澈谈工作了，弄得每次东海都以为你不愿意理他。</p><p>-&gt;李赫宰：就是不想理他。</p><p>-&gt;李赫宰：和他说话感觉自己像是在幼儿园，我都28了又不是3岁。</p><p>&lt;-朴正洙：谁让你总逗他了？小心希澈真的揍你。</p><p>-&gt;李赫宰：哥才舍不得我挨希澈哥的揍。</p><p>&lt;-朴正洙：kkkkkk你再胡闹下去我亲自揍^_^</p><p>“先生，崔总请您过去。”这时接待人员走了过来，待李赫宰收起手机站起来之后，便引着他去了电梯。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>下了电梯，李赫宰就往崔始源的办公室走了过去。办公室的门是开着的，但里面的人还没有离开，李赫宰便先站在了门口往里面看去。曺圭贤正收拾着文件，而金钟云则在一旁的沙发上坐着玩手机。</p><p>“你不是在休假吗？”收拾好公文包转身的曺圭贤看见李赫宰一愣，“我以为你现在应该还在睡觉。”</p><p>“临时有工作啊，”李赫宰说着跟崔始源打了个招呼，然后看向金钟云，“哥也在这里啊，今天没有行程吗？”</p><p>“我现在在休息期啊，不过我一会儿要在附近见朋友。”金钟云说着转头看向李赫宰。他今天戴了一对宝石耳钉，角度刚好把光照到李赫宰的眼里。</p><p>李赫宰被晃得缩了一下脖子，然后又开了口，“哥首饰太多了。”</p><p>“啊#@*￥%，为什么一早上起来就想挨打？”听到了这句李赫宰说了无数次的话，金钟云不由得眼皮一跳，收起手机起身就往李赫宰那边走过去好好修理一下他。</p><p>崔始源见金钟云被轻而易举的挑起了火不由得觉得有些无奈又好笑，想着总不能让李赫宰在自己办公室挨了自己爱人的打，到底还是一边柔声跟金钟云说着算了一边从背后搂住金钟云的腰身阻止他继续往前。而原本已经躲在曺圭贤后面的李赫宰见状便不再躲着，只站在一个金钟云的拳脚都够不到的地方，故意学起了金钟云的腔调来。</p><p>这下金钟云刚才被挑起一点的火不由得烧的更旺了，可崔始源箍他的腰箍得紧让他挣不脱。他转头想要要崔始源松开，偏生最近又长了些的头发因为他转头快了而被甩了起来，发尾就扫到了崔始源的脸上。崔始源被金钟云的头发打到不由得笑了出来，他抬起下巴轻轻的蹭着金钟云的头发，“哥消消气，头发都扫到我了。”</p><p>金钟云被崔始源这么一蹭倒也消了气，也不再对着李赫宰面前的空气拳打脚踢。只伸手轻拍了一下崔始源的胳膊，让他松开自己。</p><p>“哎一股，你们两个干脆上同床异梦算了，简直是在拍电视剧的程度。”一旁终于看不下去了的曺圭贤开了口，“我先走了，一大早上就过来我早饭还没吃呢。”</p><p>“等一下，我也要走。”金钟云见曺圭贤要走便一边拿过搭在崔始源椅背上的外套，一边走了过去和曺圭贤一起离开的办公室。</p><p>这下李赫宰才走到沙发处坐了下来，“崔总，我们也谈正事吧？”</p><p>崔始源听罢也恢复了平时工作的状态，坐到了李赫宰的对面，“想来李部长应该猜出来今天我请你来这里是为了策划求婚的事情。”崔始源说，“这次求婚会有专人拍摄，所以届时我这边也会派一些人手来协助你的工作。”</p><p>“专人拍摄？”李赫宰不由得一愣，“是要上节目吗？”</p><p>“嗯，同床异梦的节目组那边前几天和钟云接触了。”崔始源说着喝了口咖啡，“节目组那边是想从求婚开始拍摄。”</p><p>听到这里李赫宰便明白了崔始源为什么会请自己来策划这次求婚了，如果说是单纯的求婚策划他的确不是专业。但若从拍摄考虑，早就成功策划过无数次展会和走秀的李赫宰绝对是最佳人选。“这么快就结婚吗？”李赫宰有些意外的问道，“我以为你们怎么也要公开之后过一年再结婚。”</p><p>“没必要拖着了，”崔始源说着笑了笑，“我们都等对方等了太久了。”</p><p>李赫宰听了一愣，然后像是明白了什么似的点点头，只从公文包中拿出笔记本来，给崔始源看起了几个他已经起草了的方案。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>“我现在要去见厉旭，要一起吗？正好吃个早午餐。”在电梯里，金钟云忽而开了口。</p><p>曺圭贤听了不由得身子一僵，“不了，哥，公司那边还有会要我马上过去。”</p><p>“有会啊，”金钟云说着轻哼了一声，“刚才不是还说没吃早饭，所以要去吃吗？”</p><p>“是突然有的会。”曺圭贤解释道。</p><p>金钟云叹了口气才开了口，“既然都过去这么久了，还连坦然的见一面都不敢，当初又何必闹成那样呢？你们还能一辈子都再也不见了吗？”</p><p>被说穿了心思的曺圭贤低着头看着皮鞋的鞋尖，金钟云的话并不尖刻，却刺得他只能拘谨的站着。自从和金厉旭分手以后他便总是这样，但凡是牵扯到金厉旭，哪怕只一丝一毫都够他别扭到想逃，“没有必要再见了。”</p><p>“那我的婚礼，你们两个打算谁来谁不来？还是为了不见对方干脆谁都不来？”金钟云问道。</p><p>“哥这么快就计划结婚了吗？”听金钟云提到婚礼，曺圭贤便开口转移了话题。</p><p>“……都见过家长了，当然就要开始计划这些了。”金钟云见曺圭贤这般拘谨，倒也不抓着先前的话题不放，只顺着说了下去，“最迟明年秋天也结了。”</p><p>金钟云是在公开之后不久就和崔始源去了崔宅的，因着被人拍到去了别墅区当晚就没出来显然是留宿，便在趋势上一直挂到了崔始源的车开出别墅区。金钟云去的时候带了一幅字和一套首饰，分别送给崔始源的父母。那副字曺圭贤看过一眼，是出自崔父极为追捧的的名家之手，题的是“海纳百川，有容乃大”。金钟云曾和这位名家的好友一起录制过节目，这次便是通过这层关系才得到的字。听崔始源说老爷子把那幅字挂在了书房，有好友来总要把人拉到书房去欣赏一番。而那套首饰则是金钟云亲手设计的，崔始源的母亲很是喜欢那套首饰，还特地为了那套首饰配了几套衣服。</p><p>“始源哥也见过哥的父母了？”</p><p>“见过了，他来我爸妈家的时候带了一堆的东西，家里的杂货间都放不下了。”金钟云一想到崔始源拿出来的那几大盒拱辰丹连带着其他的东西不由得有些无奈。崔始源一向都是很体贴细心的人，金钟云平日里随口提到父母家的事他都放在了心上，所以第一次上门拜访便带了不少的东西。“妈和钟真都很高兴，爸虽然对他一直摆了脸色，但是他回去之后还是点头了的。”</p><p>曺圭贤听了点点头也没多说什么，崔始源和金钟云之间在公开之后便没有了任何的阻挠，现在怕是街上随便指一个人都在期待着他们的婚讯。想到这里，他忽然生出一丝羡慕的情绪来，因为当年他与金厉旭之间，甚至还没有发展到见家长那一步。他只是提出了想稳定下来，同当时还是首尔乐团的首席钢琴师的金厉旭结婚，却没成想这一提竟成了两个人分手的直接原因。</p><p>这时电梯开了，金钟云和曺圭贤两个人一前一后走了出去。</p><p>“哥，我好羡慕你们。”曺圭贤忽然开了口。金钟云站定转身看着他，他却没再说什么，只站在那里看着金钟云。</p><p>金钟云知道曺圭贤在羡慕什么，曺圭贤和金厉旭从学生时代就相识，在一起的时间也很长感情也一直很好，他们本应顺理成章的结婚的。哪怕不结婚，他们也应该是能够把关系整理到两个人都不尴尬的程度的。可事到如今，他们之间竟是连见一面都会生出一丝胆怯的关系。</p><p>“圭贤啊，你很是不必羡慕我和始源的。”金钟云说，“我和始源光是等对方出现在自己的世界里，都已经等了太久了。就像是从一年的开始等到了秋天，枫叶都红透了那样久。”金钟云说着停了停，“但你和厉旭那么早就遇到了，就好像是在夏天，花开的最好的时候，这也是令人艳羡的缘分啊。”</p><p>金钟云见曺圭贤不说话便又开了口，“我也曾因此羡慕你们，可后来遇到始源之后我明白了，感情不一定是夏天的鲜花，它可以是一年四季的任何一种景色。比如春天的阵雨，冬天的白雪，或者秋天的红枫。没有谁比谁更好，因为它们各有各的好处，也各有各的困难。”</p><p>“但是现在，花早就谢了啊。”曺圭贤说，“一瓣都没剩下。”</p><p>“如果你的心还在盛夏的话，花可以开在任何一个时候。”金钟云说着笑了，“就好像于我而言，枫叶可以随时红到每一个树梢。”</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[二十二]</p><p>金钟云一边戴着耳钉一边看着摆在一旁的iPad上面的新闻，崔始源则在他身后帮他扣好了背带的搭扣。等到崔始源收回了手，金钟云便拿过挂在一旁衣帽架上的外套穿好，然后对着镜子检查了一下自己的妆发。</p><p>“哥怎么样都好看。”崔始源说着走过去揽住金钟云的腰往自己这边一带，然后就要吻过去。谁料金钟云却抬了手挡住他的嘴，躲开了这个吻。</p><p>“小心吃一嘴的定妆粉，”金钟云说着又转手摸了一下崔始源的下巴，“不是让你刮胡子吗？”</p><p>“不喜欢吗？”崔始源并没有放开揽着金钟云腰的手，而是把人搂过来让他面对着自己，“昨晚我蹭哥的时候，哥明明很喜欢的。”说着，崔始源坐在了身后的椅子上，金钟云则顺势坐在了他的腿上。</p><p>“经纪人他们都在客厅了，你别闹。”金钟云说着伸出食指点在崔始源的胸口，“你这样留着胡子，哥哥亲你都扎嘴了。”</p><p>“我亲的话，哥哥就不扎嘴了。”崔始源说着就要再往金钟云那边凑过去，想要吻一下。</p><p>金钟云在崔始源凑过去的瞬间回手拿过桌子上的定妆粉的粉扑，转手拍在了崔始源的下巴上。而后他趁着这个时候捧着崔始源的脸，在崔始源的额头上亲了一下，亲出“啵”的一声和一个亮晶晶的唇印。亲完之后金钟云看着崔始源额头上的殷红和下巴上的那抹白不由得笑了出来，趁着崔始源愣神的时候站起身抓过自己刚才涂的那支唇釉跑去了客厅。</p><p>崔始源这下也没了办法，只得无奈的拿过一旁的湿巾擦掉金钟云的杰作，整理了一下衣服然后去了浴室。待会儿他要陪金钟云去S.M.的年会，因为入场时会有媒体拍摄，崔始源决定还是刮一下自己又冒出来的胡茬，以一个更加完美的面貌和金钟云一同出现在镜头前。</p><p>实际上以往考虑到艺人们在年末格外紧凑的行程，S.M.的年会基本上是不会办得这么高调的。但今年因着大赏再次被S.M.的艺人捧了回来，又有了杰出贡献奖这个意外之喜，S.M.便决定在一年的最后一天大办一次年会。金钟云也因为今年格外圆满而打算在年会之后和身边人好好庆祝一下，算是给今天画上一个完美的句号。</p><p>崔始源刮完胡子之后看了看镜子，确认没问题后也去了客厅，几个人便一同前往车库，驱车前往现场。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>车开到年会现场的时候不早不晚，正是媒体记者最多的时候。看着车外不停闪着的闪光灯，崔始源不由得开了口，“原来哥在车里看外面的闪光灯这么亮啊。”</p><p>正在看着手机的金钟云闻言也抬头看向窗外，“待会儿在车外面，闪光灯会亮到眼睛发疼的程度，”金钟云说着把手机放到口袋里，“如果还没准备好的话，现在反悔不下车也还来得及。”</p><p>崔始源听了伸手搂住金钟云的腰，凑了过去，“I am ready for you. (我为你准备好了。)”说着他拉过金钟云的手，“Any time, anywhere. (无论何时，无论何地)”崔始源顿了一下，将金钟云的手按在了自己的左胸口，“Without regrets. (绝不后悔。)”</p><p>金钟云一边看着崔始源的眼睛一边靠到他的怀里，接着抬起了自己的手用指尖轻点着崔始源的下唇，然后笑着开了口，“你啊——”</p><p>“……哥，”坐在前排一直看着窗外的经纪人在这个时候开了口，“我们真的该下车了。”</p><p>被打断的金钟云愣了一下才收回了手，崔始源则笑着松开了金钟云然后下了车。闪光灯在崔始源下车的一瞬间同时闪了起来，晃得他有些睁不开眼。但是他并没有背过身避开那些闪光灯，而是站在原地对着在坐在里面的金钟云伸出了手。</p><p>金钟云看着被闪光灯的闪烁晃得轮廓有些不甚清晰的崔始源的面容，笑着将自己的手放在了崔始源的手上。崔始源便牵着他的手让他下了车，然后两个人就这么拉着手往会场走了过去。</p><p>金钟云像以往一样向站在两侧的媒体致意，灯光依旧晃得让他有些看不清眼前的东西。可他握着崔始源的手，总觉得似乎什么都一清二楚。</p><p>至少在他的心中一清二楚。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>年会结束之后，金钟云就跟经纪人以及助理们前往早就定好的场地庆祝。为了庆祝金钟云特地包了一个汉江边上的顶层餐厅，那里的视野很不错，在跨年的时候可以看到附近几处的烟火表演。崔始源原本也要直接跟着一起去，但临出发时因为公司那边有工作要做，便没有同行。</p><p>因此在车上时，金钟云便点开了instagram打算在跨年之前直播一会儿。直播一开，便很快有不<br/>
少人进入了直播间开始留起了言。</p><p>[哇，今年的最后一天居然有阿云的直播Σ( ° △ °|||)]<br/>
[新年快乐！]<br/>
[尼桑！！]<br/>
[艺声oppa！Happy New Year！]<br/>
[哥哥⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ㅅ⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄！]<br/>
[年会结束了？]<br/>
[要回家了吗]<br/>
[在哪里啊？看不清楚尼桑的脸啊。]</p><p>“大家好，hello，こんにちは。”金钟云等了一会儿后便开口用各种语言问候了一遍直播间里的观众，“年会刚结束，现在在车里。”说着他伸手按了一下车内灯的开关，“现在要往开party的地方去，和朋友工作人员们庆祝一下。”</p><p>[现在能看清了]<br/>
[哎一股，好精致的一张脸。/(//*//ㅁ//*//)/]<br/>
[尼桑这个唇色也太美了]<br/>
[好长的睫毛，是可以荡秋千的程度了]<br/>
[想在wuli云云子的鼻梁上滑滑梯ㅇㅅㅇ]<br/>
[哥哥要去哪里庆祝啊？]<br/>
[跨年也和崔总一起跨吗？]<br/>
[呜哇，原来男朋友也在一辆车里？给看看吗？]</p><p>“他？他公司有事，年会结束之后就去公司加班了，过一会儿直接去party那边。”金钟云说着把手机放在支架上，然后脱掉出席年会穿的外套再拿过一旁的针织衫套在身上，“怎么问他？”</p><p>[因为哥和哥的男人又上新闻了。]<br/>
[国民cp啊，国民cp]<br/>
[拉手couple(〃ﾉωﾉ)]<br/>
[握手图屠版了]<br/>
[请握紧我的小手ㅋㅋㅋ]<br/>
[简直和拍电视剧一样]<br/>
[大云哥看到新闻了吗？]<br/>
[这个样子不结婚真的很难收场的所以快结婚吧ㅠ ㅠ]<br/>
[@同床异梦节目组，过来请嘉宾ㅎㅂㅎ]</p><p>“看到了，刚看到。”金钟云看着一旁iPad上Naver首页的新闻图和标题笑着说道，“你们这次跨年要看烟花吗？我好久没看见过了，之前跨年都有行程，没有机会看。”</p><p>[阿云要去哪里看烟花啊？]<br/>
[乐天世界的烟花好看]<br/>
[奥林匹克公园的有很多人去的。]<br/>
[去COEX吧，那里的很漂亮，而且就在江南区离得近]<br/>
[@ siwonchoi：哥开party的地方都可以看到的。]<br/>
[哇，崔总！]<br/>
[是真人吗？]<br/>
[是真人，是崔总本人！]<br/>
[崔总别加班了，陪云云子跨年嘛눈^눈] </p><p>“明明是我的直播，怎么忽然都在提他？”金钟云看着直播间的评论不由得有些疑惑，往上翻了翻就看见了崔始源的评论，无奈的笑了一下，“呀，有时间看直播还不如快点忙完好过来陪我啊。”</p><p>[呜呜呜，我何德何能可以听到哥哥这么温柔的说话。]<br/>
[醒醒，跟崔总说的]<br/>
[我不管，云云在直播说的话就是跟我说的]<br/>
[哥哥在演唱会说爱我是什么意思？Bang！눈_눈]<br/>
[哭辽，原来云云子这么粘人的吗]<br/>
[回不去了，大云哥又A又飒的日子回不去了(╥╯^╰╥)]</p><p>“……你们稍微正常一点。”金钟云见车已经到了地方便坐直的身子，“我已经到了，直播就先到这里了。”金钟云说着挥了挥手，“新年快乐，happy new year，新年あけましておめでとうございます。”</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>金钟云到的时候约的几个朋友也都是刚刚到，只三三两两的坐在一起聊天。金钟云先打发工作人员们自己去玩，然后便走到了正站在窗边看江景的金希澈和朴正洙旁边，“独特，希峰，新年快乐。”</p><p>“新年快乐，”朴正洙说着抬手轻轻拍了一下金希澈搂着自己腰的手，走过去拉着金钟云在一旁靠里些的沙发上坐了下来，“我们拉手cp的另一个主角呢？”</p><p>“什么拉手cp啊，搞得好像在录节目。”金钟云坐下来说道，“他公司临时有事就去那边了，不过应该已经忙完了往这边走了，刚才车上我直播的时候看到他留言了。”</p><p>朴正洙听了点点头，然后看了一眼金希澈，金希澈便放下了酒杯坐在朴正洙的旁边，“哎西，这小子要是迟了我饶不了他。对了，刚才神童他过来跟我们说有事跟你说，让我们看到你就告诉你。”</p><p>“什么事啊？”</p><p>“不知道，你去问他吧，他应该在那边的卡座里呢。”朴正洙说着指了指靠里一些的位置。</p><p>金钟云顺着那个方向看过去，正好就看见了正在和几个演员朋友聊天的申东熙。于是他便站起身走了过去，“神童啊，新年快乐。”金钟云一边说着，一边拍了拍申东熙的肩膀，然后跟周围的几个演员朋友打了招呼，“我听希峰说你找我有事？”</p><p>“哥也新年快乐。我有点工作上的事要跟哥说，我们去那边聊吧。”申东熙说着站了起来看向坐在那里的几人，“失陪一下。”</p><p>两个人找了个安静些的地方坐了下来，申东熙这才又开了口，“是这样，始源之前跟我说想要我把哥和他的事在改编后拍成电视剧，赶在哥上《同床异梦》的前后上映，算是阻止媒体和大众继续去探究这件事。我想来问问哥的意思，如果哥不愿意我就推掉。”</p><p>“这件事我知道，始源跟我提过的。”金钟云说，“其实我们公开之后有很多导演联系过我讨论这件事，我想在他们看来只要牵扯到我的私生活，不论是点击量还是收视率都是有保证的。”说着，他看向申东熙，“我并不介意把这些事拍出来，但是我需要一个我信得过的人来拍。”金钟云伸手拍了拍申东熙的肩膀“神童，我只信得过你。”</p><p>申东熙听了一愣，然后看着金钟云笑了出来，“哥，你真的变了很多。”</p><p>“变了很多？”</p><p>“嗯，变得更加有底气了。”申东熙这样说道，“之前哥是不可能做出这样的决定的。”</p><p>“因为我有了能够给我底气的人啊。”，金钟云笑了笑，“说说剧本吧，名字定好了吗？”</p><p>“还没有，哥有什么建议吗？”</p><p>“我想吗？”金钟云说着回想了一下他和崔始源之间的事。</p><p>他想起那对被自己戴了整整两个星期的红色的耳坠，和那瓶纽约的雨水。那时两个人暧昧不清，却喜欢把对方一言一行放在心上暗自琢磨。</p><p>他想起在南山塔枫树下的车里，崔始源从他的发丝上摘下来的那片枫叶，和那天雨夜给崔始源剃胡子时关于枫叶与银杏的谈话。那似乎是崔始源第一次越界，他对崔始源说“你可以这样对我，但是你不会。”</p><p>他想起在东京时他把崔始源叫到自己的房间，借着酒劲像是不愿意面对现实似的要崔始源什么都别问，自己却偏要吻过去。可第二天看到崔始源借着昨夜月色撩人说真的无事发生时，他却问崔始源“你有没有读过夏目漱石。”而崔始源则反问他是否希望如此。</p><p>他想起发现留声咖啡馆是崔始源开的时，他将电话打了过去。崔始源问他“哥喜欢这样吗？”他说“我喜欢你看过夏目漱石。”</p><p>他想起《Show Window》的MV刚发布之后，崔始源问他“我是哥脸上的枫叶吗？”，而他说“你是我的整个秋天。”</p><p>他想起今年初雪时他的那句“下雪了，秋天大概是真的结束了。”和崔始源的那句“可我从哥发丝上摘下来的枫叶还是红的。”</p><p>他想起花蛇事件闹出来的那天晚上，他给崔始源打电话说自己是在深秋入睡做了个美梦却醒在大雪纷飞时的花蛇时。崔始源对他说“你不是花蛇，我们之间也不只是一场梦这么简单。但如果觉得冬天太冷，冷到像是要把你吞噬的话，就向我伸手吧。你的手我会握住的，再远我也会跑过去握住的。”</p><p>最后他想起了今天在年会的现场，他半开玩笑的说没准备好面对闪光灯的话可以后悔。崔始源抓着他的手，说“Any time, anywhere.”还说“Without regrets.”以及下车后明明被闪光灯晃到不适，却没有避开的崔始源带着微笑站在原地的伸向他的手。</p><p>“叫Fall to my life吧。”金钟云说道。</p><p>“向我的人生降落？”申东熙听了之后问道，“倒也不错，从始源的角度来看，的确是哥降落到了他的人生。哥是怎么想到这个名字的。”</p><p>“因为秋天对于我的人生来说，就是始源。”金钟云说，“我愿意向他的人生降落。”</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>“哥，差不多快到放烟花的时候了，我们去窗边看吧？”金钟真走过来，跟还在和申东熙聊剧本的金钟云说道。</p><p>金钟云闻言便走到了窗边，等人都聚到窗边后，为了让江景和烟花更清楚，餐厅的灯便全都熄灭了。金钟云又拿出手机看了一眼，已经马上要到零点了，可崔始源还是没有来。他想要打电话问崔始源到了哪里，却在点开通讯录的时候被金钟真拉了一下。</p><p>“哥，开始了。”</p><p>金钟云闻言抬了头，耳边只听见“咻”的一声。紧接着一束光窜到眼前，在金钟云反应过来之前猛地炸开。伴随着极响的爆裂声，一朵绚丽而夺目的烟花在眼前完整的绽放。金钟云愣住了，他看着争前恐后的在他面前绽放的，一朵朵美丽的烟花，几乎失去了思考的能力。他记得这里正对的汉江边是没有烟花表演的，最近的一处应该在隔了几个街区的地方。他往后退了一步想要看清烟花的全貌，却撞到了一个人的胸膛。熟悉的威士忌味道的信息素便将他包裹，他知道他被崔始源搂在了怀里。</p><p>“你说你很久没看见过跨年的烟花了，所以我想在今年跨年的时候，让你看到只为你绽放的烟花。”崔始源的声音在他耳边响了起来，“喜欢吗？”</p><p>金钟云没有回答崔始源，他只是抬起手摸上落地窗的玻璃，看着和自己仅一窗之隔的烟花。不知是不是因为烟花太过耀眼，金钟云感觉眼睛有些发酸。这时室内的灯亮了起来，崔始源拉过金钟云，让他面对着自己。</p><p>“我从未和你说过，我有多荣幸能在那么年少的时候，就见到那么惊艳的你。我无所谓这是否会让其他人于我而言黯然失色，因为你就是我的万千颜色，万千风华。我也真的很感激，我对你的爱，可以结出这样甜蜜的果实。和你相爱的这个秋天，就是我人生中最灿烂的一个秋天。我想余生，都能够这样灿烂而美满的生活下去。”崔始源说着往后退了几步，然后单膝跪地拿出了一个天鹅绒的盒子打开，“所以，金钟云，你愿意和我结婚吗？”</p><p>金钟云看着崔始源，看着他那双满含爱意注视着自己的双眼，泪猛地流了下来。那一刻他听不见周围的好友和工作人员们的起哄声，也听不见烟花绽放的爆裂声，只有自己的心跳声对于他来说格外清晰。于是金钟云擦干了自己的眼泪，然后开了口，“我愿意。”</p><p>崔始源则笑着拉过金钟云的手，将戒指戴在他的手上，然后郑重其事的吻了他的手背后才站了起来，将金钟云搂在了怀里。金钟云伸手搂住了他的脖子，然后吻了过去。</p><p>这时远处传来了倒数新年的声音。</p><p>“始源，”金钟云说，“新年快乐。”</p><p>“哥也新年快乐，”崔始源说，“我们今后都快乐。”</p><p>—END—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 《向我的人生降落》这个结局真的没崩吗？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>论坛体<br/>是《花蛇》的番外，所以加在合集里面了<br/>注：黄俊哲和吴宪浩分别是在《锥子》和《Voice》里面阿云扮演的角色，而卞赫则是《卞赫的爱情》里面阿崔扮演的角色。《向我的人生降落》是《花蛇》里面出现的一个电视剧的名字。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[电视剧讨论]《向我的人生降落》这个结局真的没崩吗？</p><p>这个结局真的没崩吗？我看到结局真的怀疑是演卞赫的演员强行改剧本了？哭死了，我可怜的吴宪浩啊，最后他被拒绝的时候看着黄俊哲的那个眼神真的太让人心疼了。我搞不懂为什么那么多人都觉得这个结局是众望所归啊，我就是想让小吴和小黄在一起啊呜呜呜……<br/>
怕有人还没看剧我大概介绍一下，这是个娱乐圈背景的恋爱剧，omega主角人设是一线演员名字叫黄俊哲，alpha主角有两个，一个是国民歌手吴宪浩，另一个是喜欢投资影视的会长卞赫。设定上吴宪浩是黄俊哲的后辈两个人认识很久算是密友，卞赫是投资黄俊哲主演的新剧的投资方。这个剧的一条暗线是有人在黄俊哲还是在高中话剧社时给他写过匿名鼓励信，我本来以为和黄俊哲上一个高中的吴宪浩稳了，而这是个吴宪浩掉马的故事。结果没想到大结局寄信人是卞赫，凭什么啊，气死我了。</p><p>1L<br/>
申东熙就是个拍电视剧的，他懂个锤子的《向我的人生降落》（乱哭）</p><p>2L<br/>
我一直以为是黄俊哲向吴宪浩的人生降落的，没想到让一个什么也没做的富二代给截胡了。</p><p>3L<br/>
吴宪浩太惨了，守了这么多年的omega跟一个后来的人跑了。</p><p>4L<br/>
楼主和楼上的几个有事吗？那么多的海报站位里吴宪浩从来都是配角站位，怎么到你这里成双alpha男主了？</p><p>5L<br/>
就算这样，童导也不是没拍过alpha主角和omega主角完全没有感情线，各自有恋人的戏啊。</p><p>6L<br/>
冷知识，童导是坚定的青梅竹马派，吴宪浩这个天降系再怎么配置好都没用，更何况他也比不上卞赫。</p><p>7L<br/>
可之前不是都拍到说吴宪浩和黄俊哲是一个高中的吗？我是真的没想到结局能让卞赫是寄信人。吴宪浩太惨了，汉江水，我的泪。</p><p>8L<br/>
……？？？？我搞不懂了，你们这些站错cp的人打滚归打滚，开贴喷剧情实属不必。论坛其他帖子都在夸这个神仙反转翻出了所有的伏笔，就你们在这里撒泼打滚。讲真，吴宪浩真的和黄俊哲在一起，才是童导水平下滑。</p><p>9L<br/>
确实，不管怎么想都是吴宪浩是寄信人的结局不容细品。吴宪浩除了和黄俊哲一个高中以外，再也没有任何剧情能佐证他和寄信人有任何关系。反观卞赫虽然从来没明说过，但是细节暗示每一集都很多。7L看电视剧这么多细节一个都没抓住，怕不是云看剧吧。</p><p>10L<br/>
楼主这发言就离谱，演吴宪浩的演员都说过自己是配角了，怎么还在这儿嚷嚷双alpha主角？而且什么叫“是演卞赫的演员强行改剧本”？话可不能乱说。</p><p>11L<br/>
你想让吴宪浩和黄俊哲在一起我理解，谁还没站过冷cp呢。但是这不是你侮辱另一个演员的职业道德的理由。</p><p>12L<br/>
楼里有的人的发言真的有点迷惑，卞赫做的不多吗？怎么就成了躺赢了。</p><p>13L<br/>
我寻思站吴黄的这些人是活在《向我的人生降落》的那个世界里，看不见卞赫的所有剧情线吧？</p><p>14L<br/>
这楼怎么回事，我们看的不是一个剧吗？明明从第一集开始，卞赫家里的摆设就暗示了他才是正牌寄信人啊。我没记错的话他桌子上一直都摆着高中毕业照，他不是还用那个颜色比较独特的信纸记过备忘录吗？剧里每个角色的字迹也都有特写，他的字是唯一一个跟寄信人高度相似的。</p><p>15L<br/>
说真的，我觉得就是没有信这条线，卞赫也是稳赢。</p><p>16L<br/>
我搞不懂了，吴宪浩到底可怜什么啊？在黄俊哲和自己的事业之间他一直都更看重后者，中间有多少次能抓出机会的时候他都没抓住啊，你们这些人到底在磕什么？</p><p>17L<br/>
哪个恋爱剧不得有点站错CP完了意难平到喷结局的人，我真的看习惯了。</p><p>18L<br/>
楼里那些站吴黄的是不是都SNS云看剧啊？前几集黄俊哲因为戴了一块限量款名表出席颁奖典礼，结果被全网喷是被包养的花蛇时，吴宪浩在干嘛？他被黄俊哲一句“没事，这点事影响不了我，你保护好自己就行”给忽悠过去了。我以为那集就已经宣布吴宪浩out了，结果这都完结了还有这么认不清现实的，真是服了。</p><p>19L<br/>
可那种时候吴宪浩能做什么？况且那块表不就是卞赫送的吗？他搞出来的事就应该他自己解决。</p><p>20L<br/>
现在早就不时兴alpha保护omega的那种剧情了。PS：我觉得这部剧最大的败笔就让卞赫帮黄俊哲渡过的难关，黄俊哲从来都不是需要被保护的omega。</p><p>21L<br/>
出事之后当机立断跟团队探讨解决方案，积极配合公司安排的不都是黄俊哲吗？卞赫是在事情已经解决一半了之后才上线的，上线也就是帮忙牵头了一下那个【本来就有让黄俊哲代言的意向】的名表品牌促成代言而已。楼上到底是怎么看成是黄俊哲什么也不做就等着卞赫帮他的？</p><p>22L<br/>
我说真的，能危机公关做的这么出色的我近期在现实中也就见过一次。剧里名表事件本来就够莫须有的，黄俊哲和他的工作人员能让这件事这么圆满的解决真的挺厉害的。</p><p>23L<br/>
毕竟那次出色的案例主角也是童导的朋友啊，我觉得这段剧情有可能就是引用了一下艺声的那个花蛇事件。</p><p>24L<br/>
还是别提了吧，艺声挺多粉丝还是比较反感别人提起花蛇事件的。</p><p>25L<br/>
我也不是一定要吴宪浩跟卞赫一样。但是如果在黄俊哲需要他的时候他没有站出来，那他就不该拥有黄俊哲的爱情，也更不配让黄俊哲向他的人生降落。</p><p>26L<br/>
这楼就离谱，黄俊哲被别人抢角色的时候出面摆平的是卞赫；几乎随时都会接黄俊哲的电话就算没接到之后也会回电的是卞赫；跟黄俊哲说“我想试着成为能够给哥底气的人”的也是卞赫。心思和时间卞赫都花了那么多，钱更是砸了不少，凭什么他最后就必须还得看着心上人和别人在一起？</p><p>27L<br/>
这边建议还是不要把对演员的感情转移到吴宪浩身上，吴宪浩能感动你们是因为演员的刻画以及童导的剧本。在黄俊哲眼里吴宪浩就是一个需要他关心照顾的弟弟，仅此而已。</p><p>28L<br/>
我倒觉得不是，在卞赫出现之前黄俊哲一定是喜欢吴宪浩的。最开始吴宪浩没空的时候，如果不是卞赫主动，黄俊哲肯定也不会去找他。</p><p>29L<br/>
归根结底还是卞赫抓得住机会啊，哪有什么躺赢，分明是吴宪浩躺输。</p><p>30L<br/>
我记得黄俊哲头一回因为失眠给卞赫打电话的那晚，最后挂电话前的那段卞赫真的是疯狂上分，当时黄俊哲说“很抱歉这么晚了还要占用你的休息时间让你听我说这些烦心事。” 卞赫直接回了一句“我愿意把时间花在听你说任何事上”</p><p>31L<br/>
烫知识，黄俊哲第一次给卞赫打电话是因为吴宪浩没有接他的电话。</p><p>32L<br/>
卞赫算是逆风翻盘了吧？早期黄俊哲是纯把他当朋友，中期动心了之后还总因为两个人的身份差距和其他的事情不敢面对，到了大后期才算是真的敞开心扉了。</p><p>33L<br/>
吴宪浩真的是梦幻开局，结果让他搞得天崩。</p><p>34L<br/>
归根结底还是不合适罢了，对着吴宪浩黄俊哲根本没有办法放下那些压在他身上的担子。</p><p>35L<br/>
确实，黄俊哲对着卞赫又能耍小性子，又能流露真情潸然泪下的，这都是他不可能在吴宪浩面前做的。在吴宪浩面前他终归还是有身为“前辈”和“哥哥”的顾虑，不得不成熟。</p><p>36L<br/>
这剧从头到尾，这俩alpha其他地方另说，单论对黄俊哲的用心程度他是真的比不过卞赫。</p><p>37L<br/>
我就是觉得黄俊哲的转变有点突然，之前不是一直都对吴宪浩那么照顾吗？怎么突然就爱上了卞赫啊。</p><p>38L<br/>
我服了楼上的脑回路了，照顾你≠爱你。而且说实话黄俊哲是真的过了那个会被吴宪浩那种“给你我觉得好的”感动的年纪了，他苦了那么久难道就不值得一个“给你你觉得好的”的卞赫吗？</p><p>39L<br/>
我真的建议不要和站错cp的人掰扯。金钟云和他老公知道吧，那对是真的神仙爱情，当初刚公开的时候还有不少人反对呢，反对的理由仅仅是他们觉得金钟云不应该和江南区的名门望族之后恋爱而已。这些现在还打滚的人跟那些人也没什么区别，都是把自己的思想强加在别人身上的人。</p><p>40L<br/>
能不能别老在不相关的贴里cue金钟云了，不想看。</p><p>41L<br/>
……？我就举个最贴切的例子你用得着反应那么大吗</p><p>42L<br/>
确实是金钟云的事情最符合黄俊哲后期的一小部分经历，所以才举例的啊，倒也不必反应那么大。</p><p>43L<br/>
我记得童导不是说过他周围的朋友给了他很多灵感吗？搞不好这次的剧的灵感就有一点是来自金钟云和他老公的。</p><p>44L<br/>
不至于吧？我记得童导不是也说过他不会未经同意就把朋友们的故事搬上荧屏吗？</p><p>45L<br/>
一说到这个我就意难平，我真的很想知道童导两年前直播说过的那对在仁川大战cp到最后在没在一起，谁知道让粉丝催的直接再也不说了，到了后来干脆都不直播了。</p><p>46L<br/>
对一下暗号，江原道一枝花和首尔天使的爱恨情仇？</p><p>47L<br/>
正答。十年了，十年了我就你一个朋友（放声大哭）</p><p>48L<br/>
我猜是BE了吧，不然童导也不至于成为坚定的青梅竹马派。</p><p>49L<br/>
那样是真的意难平啊，这俩明明就是最相似也最互补的性格，而且从高一就认识啊。</p><p>50L<br/>
没办法啊，有的人可能终究只是过客。</p><p>51L<br/>
我刚才查了一下《向我的人生降落》的相关资料，童导这个剧是崔总投资的，据说剧本还是这童导和他想的。</p><p>52L<br/>
笑死，那我还说这个剧名字是金钟云取的呢。</p><p>53L<br/>
起名字是谁另说，但是这个剧你们的确可以当做魔改过后的艺声和崔总的恋爱史。</p><p>54L<br/>
？？？？？？</p><p>55L<br/>
？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？</p><p>56L<br/>
假的吧？</p><p>57L<br/>
真的啊，崔总和金云认识的确是从之前金云第一次演比较重要的配角开始的，这不是跟电视剧拍的差不多吗？就是有人要抢金云（黄俊哲）的角色，崔总（卞赫）出面摆平的。</p><p>58L<br/>
哇，一旦接受这个设定，好像的确有很多剧情都能对上……</p><p>59L<br/>
这个都能解释，那吴宪浩是怎么回事？大云这些年身边也没有一个这样的人啊。总不能是对应阿真弟弟吧？</p><p>60L<br/>
哇，这两个人都是阿云你们都没看出来？</p><p>61L<br/>
？？？？？？？？？</p><p>62L<br/>
你疯了我疯了？</p><p>63L<br/>
我就看个剧为什么要经历这些？</p><p>64L<br/>
我做梦也没想到我有朝一日也能磕一回水仙。</p><p>65L<br/>
啊西，e shake it啊，你们不是在开玩笑吧？艺声是黄俊哲+吴宪浩，崔总是卞赫？？？</p><p>66L<br/>
我觉得我点进了一个假的论坛</p><p>67L<br/>
我的天啊，还有这种操作的？</p><p>68L<br/>
童导要是真的敢这么玩，那绝对是经过阿云和崔总同意了吧</p><p>69L<br/>
不是，缓一下，这个怎么能理解成一个人啊？？？</p><p>70L<br/>
很好理解吧，童导应该是把金钟云拆出了两个角色，一个黄俊哲一个吴宪浩。吴宪浩代表的就是艺声，黄俊哲代表的是金钟云。而卞赫就是崔总。</p><p>71L<br/>
童导（翻着论坛）：我以为你们早就知道了，结果居然才看出来吗？</p><p>72L<br/>
对不起是我不配了（狂哭）</p><p>73L<br/>
哇…</p><p>74L<br/>
是很难不震惊的程度</p><p>75L<br/>
只能说不愧是童导</p><p>76L<br/>
童导，永远滴神！</p><p>77L<br/>
所以其实不是黄俊哲二选一，是卞赫二选一？</p><p>78L<br/>
其实卞赫X吴宪浩也挺好磕……</p><p>79L<br/>
楼上，你不对劲。</p><p>80L<br/>
把78L叉出去吃药</p><p>81L<br/>
如果按照这个理解，那其实黄俊哲对吴宪浩的态度转变就更好理解了。金云之前没认识崔总的时候，就对应了对吴宪浩和黄俊哲一开始的相处模式啊。</p><p>82L<br/>
一看到这里我又要哭了，云云子是国民歌手没错，但是早年全部人生都被放在聚光灯下的日子真的太苦了。</p><p>83L<br/>
还好遇到这么爱他的崔总啊，真的是万幸</p><p>84L<br/>
所以这样理解的话，黄俊哲对吴宪浩那么好，也不过是因为在他眼里那是另一个自己吧？他身为公司的台柱子没有为所欲为的资格，所以才想让这个后辈在自己的保护下尽可能的快乐。</p><p>85L<br/>
童导确实是这个想法啊，最后黄俊哲不是自己也说了吗，“因为在你的身上我看到了另一个我自己，所以我想你对尽可能的好，让你能比我更自由更快乐。我用这样的方式企图在拯救自己的同时保护你，可实际上我都没有做到。”</p><p>86L<br/>
想到这里这真的太难受了，这段关系对应到现实，是大云为了让“艺声”更好而做的那些让步啊。“艺声”没有办法成全“金钟云”，只能是“金钟云”成全“艺声”。大云的那些经历注定了他如果只靠自己，要用很长的时间才能跟自己和解啊。</p><p>87L<br/>
所以后来是崔总成全了金钟云啊，我怀疑剧里卞赫鼓励黄俊哲尝试新角色，就对应的现实中金钟云突然出的《Show Window》那张专。</p><p>88L<br/>
其实看结局，最后黄俊哲和吴宪浩还是最好的朋友，大概就是暗示金云最终还是找到了他的平衡点吧</p><p>89L<br/>
童导真的绝了</p><p>90L<br/>
大家快去看童导的频道啊，他直播了！</p><p>91L<br/>
童哥终于想起了他的账号，泪目。</p><p>92L<br/>
我还以为再也看不到童导直播了</p><p>93L<br/>
那我能做一个他把仁川大战cp的后续给说完的梦吗？</p><p>94L<br/>
醒醒，你刷实时评论刷不过剧粉的</p><p>95L<br/>
不过童哥真的我挺意外的</p><p>96L<br/>
还好吧？大结局收视率破了25%，平均收视率也接近20%，这样的成绩基本上是预定拿奖了，当然要直播庆祝一下。</p><p>97L<br/>
童导刚才说《向我的人生降落》的另一个名字时《Fall to My Life》。也有对于我人生而言的秋天的意思，因为秋天代表了丰收。剧名里的“我”是卞赫，另一个意思的“我”是黄俊哲。然后名字的确是朋友起的，评论问他是谁，他说“包括这件事在内的有些事说出来就没有意思了，大家应该是能猜出来的”</p><p>98L<br/>
童导：我把你们当跟我一样聪明的人</p><p>99L<br/>
这基本上是承认《向我的人生降落》确实就是阿云和崔总的恋爱史吧？</p><p>100L<br/>
把我们的爱情拍成故事……呜呜呜，我又哭了，神仙爱情不过如此啊</p><p>101L<br/>
既然如此，那我合理怀疑现实中崔总也是很早就跟阿云见过了</p><p>102L<br/>
不能吧？我觉得那一堆信应该就对应的是崔总的留声咖啡馆，因为都是埋藏很久只等待对方发现的心意。</p><p>103L<br/>
但是信里说的“我很早就注意前辈了，从前辈第一次表演话剧开始”我觉得可能还是在暗示之前大云在驻唱的日子吧？</p><p>104L<br/>
那岂不是崔总喜欢十多年了？</p><p>105L<br/>
我觉得差不多，剧里黄俊哲高中的时候就是知道有人关注他了解他，但是不知道是谁的状态。那可能现实中就是知道自己做驻唱时粉丝一堆，但是不知道有崔总啊。</p><p>106L<br/>
要这么说，那黄俊哲的四次元绝对是随了艺声，人家想要和他见面了，他给人家回了一句“我们懂彼此，就比世上无数认识却不懂彼此的人强，没有必要真的想见”真的太中二了。</p><p>107L<br/>
我觉得最好笑的还是卞赫真的让他给忽悠瘸了，忍下来不去见黄俊哲，结果后续整出这么多幺蛾子来。</p><p>108L<br/>
但是最后卞赫告白时的那句“我懂你，在你认识那个我之前。现在我想和你在一起，在你认识全部的我之后”真的太甜了，我当时在电视机前哭的好大声</p><p>109L<br/>
所以我真的搞不懂为什么楼主会觉得这个结局离谱</p><p>110L<br/>
可能是站错cp的无能狂怒吧？我说真的，吴宪浩这个角色设置的真的很好。他轻而易举的得到了黄俊哲那么多年的照顾和保护，还让无数看剧的人认为他可以不用真的做出什么实质性的付出就可以一辈子这样生活。这不就恰好讽刺了很多粉丝和路人的心态吗？</p><p>111L<br/>
确实，他们在为了吴宪浩的结局疯狂到这个地步时候，其实就是在说“你只能过我想要你过的人生”罢了。</p><p>112L<br/>
说到底还是先入为主的认为吴宪浩才是最合适的，就忽略了更加情感外露的卞赫已经展开了什么样的攻势。</p><p>113L<br/>
其实这样何尝不是因为他们潜意识还是认为艺人就该一辈子奉献给事业，结婚的对象不是圈内人就只能是不那么出彩的素人，绝对不可以是卞赫或者说崔总这样的人。毕竟那样和他们设想中的完美艺人有出入。</p><p>114L<br/>
仔细想想还是得说童导厉害，观众们都在第一层，他一个人在第五层。</p><p>115L<br/>
他拍东西一直有一套的</p><p>116L<br/>
我明白了，我就是个看剧的，我懂个锤子的《向我的人生降落》</p><p>117L<br/>
喜报，童导最后说仁川大战cp的事了“江原道一枝花和首尔天使啊？他们两个早就结婚了，我讲他们的故事的时候都婚都结婚三年了。后来不说了是因为首尔天使后来算半个公众人物了，有的事就不好说出来了。总之两个人现在很幸福，但是这两个人做的事是不可复制的，尤其是江原道一枝花。”</p><p>118L<br/>
谁能想到两年后我还能听到这对修成正果。</p><p>119L<br/>
再次喜报，刚才《同床异梦》官宣了艺声和他老公要来了，是秋天夫夫啊（狂哭）</p><p>120L<br/>
这算是第二次间接承认了《向我的人生降落》就是他俩的故事了吧？</p><p>121L<br/>
我本来以为这俩人结了婚之后金云就要回归家庭了，结果他还是常常以艺声的身份来陪伴我们，泪目啊泪目。</p><p>122L<br/>
金钟云一向都很爱艺声的啊</p><p>123L<br/>
我是没想到崔总会愿意上综艺</p><p>124L<br/>
估计是因为国民们还是太好奇他们的生活了，所以与其被跟拍，倒不如大方展示出来。也算是崔总保护他和金云的一种方式吧。</p><p>125L<br/>
你保护艺声，我保护你，神仙爱情不过如此啊</p><p>126L<br/>
神仙爱情，慕了</p><p>127L<br/>
神仙爱情，慕了</p><p>128L<br/>
神仙爱情，慕了</p><p>129L<br/>
神仙爱情，慕了</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>—此贴已封—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 不懂就问，为什么艺声和他老公叫秋天夫夫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我从昨天看完《同床异梦》的下周预告就开始纳闷儿了，一直到现在快下班了都没想明白。当初艺声公开的时候说的“请握紧我的小手”，而且后来好多次路人粉丝拍的图里面，这俩人都是手拉手的。怎么不叫拉手夫夫啊？</p><p>1L<br/>又让我逮到一个上班摸鱼的</p><p>2L<br/>有一说一，从预告播出之后到现在，这破论坛的大家活跃的就好像没工作一样。</p><p>3L<br/>那谁能想到这俩人结了婚之后就直接上节目了啊？我现在恨不得直接快进到下周节目开播。</p><p>4L<br/>我同意楼主说的，的确是拉手夫夫比较好，毕竟是因为拉了个小手就上过好几次推特趋势的，现成的名字不用白不用。</p><p>5L<br/>搞不懂啊，难道就因为是秋天在一起的？</p><p>6L<br/>不是……这论坛怎么连人家什么时候在一起都知道？</p><p>7L<br/>当时留声咖啡馆的人出来在当时的一个帖子里爆料了啊，而且说的事也都能对上，基本上是证实了这俩人的确是在去年秋天在一起的。</p><p>8L<br/>可就算是秋天结缘的夫夫，也不至于用秋天命名吧？</p><p>9L<br/>崔总好绝一alpha，还没认识就能为心上人开咖啡馆了。</p><p>10L<br/>问就是钞能力，钱真的是个浪漫的东西。</p><p>11L<br/>懂了，这就去开咖啡馆</p><p>12L<br/>去年秋天才在一起吗？这算闪婚了吧，这么着急干什么？</p><p>13L<br/>怎么不急，他一个omega都这个岁数还没结婚我都替他着急。</p><p>14L<br/>就是啊，什么时间就该做什么事，还能一辈子不结婚吗？</p><p>15L<br/>有一说一，他一个omega出道这么久年纪也这么大了，早就应该结婚回归家庭了。</p><p>16L<br/>？我没记错的话金云今年才31吧，怎么就年纪大了，难不成这破论坛人均20</p><p>17L<br/>楼上某几位的发言真的是人间迷惑。每个人都有每个人自己的生活方式，你老管人家怎么过日子干什么？恋爱结婚生子从来都不是人生的KPI。</p><p>18L<br/>我觉得要不是阿云遇到崔总了，他也不会这么快结婚。再说这俩人真的在一起时间不短了，有小半年了。首尔人恋爱超过半年都算长久的了，他们结婚也不奇怪。</p><p>19L<br/>确实，而且硬要说的话，他俩开始对彼此有意思应该要追溯到《花蛇》电视剧还在拍摄的时候吧？</p><p>20L<br/>那么早吗？</p><p>21L<br/>指路崔总公开那天的instagram，有一张阿云抱着瓶水的自拍。那瓶水上面写了个“哥要的雨”。你细品，得是什么关系能给你带一瓶雨回来。</p><p>22L<br/>看到楼上的评论我又想听《Show Window》那张专里面的那首《能想起你的雨》了。</p><p>23L<br/>所以二十多楼了还没有人能搞明白为叫秋天夫夫的真正原因吗？</p><p>25L<br/>我估计就是5L说的，这俩在秋天在一起，节目组觉得比较有纪念意义吧</p><p>26L<br/>《同床异梦》节目组倒也不能够起名这么水吧？</p><p>27L<br/>……你们是不是没看童导的电视剧？</p><p>28L<br/>这跟秋天夫夫有什么关系吗？</p><p>29L<br/>……就算都是在SBS播的，剧粉也没必要随处推吧？</p><p>30L<br/>@ 管理员 出来禁言</p><p>31L<br/>不会吧，不会吧？不会还有人没看出来《向我的人生降落》就是秋天夫夫的恋爱史吧？</p><p>32L<br/>楼上这理解是在大气层？</p><p>33L<br/>其实仔细想想还是挺符合的。黄俊哲对应的阿云，卞赫对应的崔总，都是艺人和总裁嘛。我这次站对童导拍的片子的CP了。</p><p>34L<br/>楼上只说对了一半，吴宪浩也是有对应的，他对应的也是金云</p><p>35L<br/>指路《向我的人生降落》这个结局真的没崩吗？</p><p>36L<br/>草（一种植物）</p><p>37L<br/>黄俊哲和吴宪浩都是云云子这写法真的太炫酷了，卞赫玩两个</p><p>38L<br/>有无磕卞吴的姐妹？</p><p>39L<br/>楼上，你不对劲（我我我！）</p><p>40L<br/>你们楼上两个都不对劲，我倒要看看你们想聊什么？</p><p>41L<br/>给楼上三个吃药</p><p>42L<br/>这么看来，之前童导的直播和昨天同床异梦的预告，其实算是变相承认《向我的人生降落》就是金云和崔总的故事了吧？</p><p>43L<br/>这么一想更加期待开播了，下周一什么时候到？</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>92L<br/>这贴居然到了现在还能被顶上来我是没想到的。</p><p>93L<br/>好奇为什么叫秋天夫夫的人那么多，你回一条我回一条，可不就一直聊到真的开播。</p><p>94L<br/>他们两个是真的“你是我的命运”</p><p>95L<br/>终于快开始了，不枉我等了这么久。</p><p>96L<br/>哎一股，是电视上的新鲜云！这件粉色针织衫好好看啊，显得他好温柔。</p><p>97L<br/>完全新婚的喜气啊，演播室的MC调侃了一句“现在应该还在分开一会儿都觉得想念的程度吧？”金云直接笑的耳朵都红了，这是过的有多滋润啊，我不争气的流下了柠檬泪。</p><p>98L<br/>要加班的人泪洒汉江，有无文字直播让我先过个瘾。</p><p>99L<br/>相信我，没看到是福气，我们这些看直播的已经酸的可以榨汁了</p><p>100L<br/>不过他们真的是从结婚开始就录制啊，我记得他们两口子不是刚度完蜜月回来吗？</p><p>101L<br/>他俩晒了订婚戒指之后节目组就发邀请了吧？毕竟是火了十多年的国民歌手，之前又一直那么恩爱，上了节目收视率都不用愁。</p><p>102L<br/>说实话谁能想到崔总居然跨年求婚呢？</p><p>103L<br/>我本来以为我至少还能幻想个一两年，谁知道新年第一天崔总直接把我的房子地基都给掀了。</p><p>104L<br/>崔总属实带恶人，也不知道他是怎么求婚的</p><p>105L<br/>到秋天夫夫了！哇，崔总这身简直太苏了，我可以！</p><p>106L<br/>呜呜呜，我也可以！</p><p>107L<br/>妈妈，有鸡</p><p>108L<br/>小心被鸡拿归案</p><p>109L<br/>铁打的笼子也管不住我这只水做的鸡</p><p>110L<br/>这房子采光真不错啊，背后就是汉江。</p><p>111L<br/>我真的酸了！<br/>别的嘉宾都好好的坐在那里录intro，金云你告诉妈妈你那样搂搂抱抱的是在干什么？你怎么不直接坐到那个姓崔的alpha的大腿上？</p><p>112L<br/>楼上是个老哥吧？</p><p>113L<br/>不要男妈妈，不要男妈妈。</p><p>114L<br/>注意到镜头突然分开也太明显了吧，你们上同床异梦来避嫌吗kkkkk</p><p>115L<br/>呵，刚谁说的坐大腿？云哥这不就坐上去了:  D</p><p>116L<br/>啊这</p><p>117L<br/>这是我能看的吗？</p><p>118L<br/>虽然但是，这不是节目组说让注意到镜头之后突然分开的两个人坐的近一点吗？</p><p>119L<br/>那崔总这也有大问题，大云起身往他那边挪，他怎么就直接伸手扶着人家胯就搂怀里了</p><p>120L<br/>云云子现在已经轻到可以被这样抱来抱去了吗？(正苏粉无端乱哭)</p><p>121L<br/>正苏粉倒了！</p><p>122L<br/>来的这么多嘉宾，艺声和崔总应该是第一对光是调整姿势就用了几分钟的</p><p>123L<br/>嘉宾调侃给阿云都调侃的手捂住脸了kkkk</p><p>124L<br/>啊，这个坐姿我爱了。崔总坐在沙发上，左胳膊搭着沙发靠背，金钟云就紧挨着他坐在他左边。这是什么霸道总裁小娇妻，我哭了，太好嗑了！</p><p>125L<br/>哇，这个自我介绍，我爱了<br/>“大家好，我是艺声，这位是我的老公，崔始源。”<br/>“大家好，我是崔始源，是艺声的老公。”<br/>这两个人说话的之后一提到对方就对视，两个人笑的眼睛都看不见了。</p><p>126L<br/>我觉得要是没有镜头他们能直接亲上去</p><p>127L<br/>金云抬起双手介绍自己老公的姿势太惹人怜爱了</p><p>128L<br/>所以云哥原来是这样的粘人精吗(大震惊)</p><p>129L<br/>云其实一直都很粘人吧？之前也是喜欢和阿真弟弟还有朋友们待在一起。后来恋情公开，他和崔总基本上都是一起出门了</p><p>130L<br/>哇，这个采访环节太甜了</p><p>131L<br/>这么快求婚是因为“从爱上他到认识他的路我走了太久，也让他等了太久，对于我来说没有了继续等待的理由”</p><p>132L<br/>我傻了，真的，这是样的情话我男朋友为什么不会？</p><p>133L<br/>我来搬运采访<br/>家中intro采访：<br/>MC：新婚粗卡，说来也有大半年没有见到艺声了，这段时间在做什么呢？<br/>云（笑着点头说谢谢）：的确有大半年的时间没有以艺声的身份和大家相见了，这期间和我的爱人结了婚，算是真正意义上的休息了一段时间，现在休息好了就回来继续作为艺声陪伴大家了。<br/>MC：为什么会这么快想要结婚呢？<br/>崔（转头看向云）：因为去年真的发生了很多的事情，所以想要用一件美好的事为它画上一个句号。而且从爱上他到认识他的路我走了太久，也让他等了太久，对于我来说没有了继续等待的理由。<br/>MC：两位是如何认识并成为恋人的呢？<br/>云（转头看向崔）：一开始我们是以朋友的身份相处的，但是随着时间的推移慢慢发现他真的很懂我，也很爱我。而且因为是艺人嘛，很多的时候都要注意自己的言行举止，但是和他相处起来真的完全没有任何的负担，身心都非常的轻松。不想要错过这样的一份幸福，所以想要牢牢的抓住。<br/>MC：所以是艺声先告白的？<br/>崔（笑着举手）：是我更加主动一些的，哥在发现了我的心意之后很勇敢的选择了接受。<br/>云（轻轻推了崔一下）：我也很主动的<br/>崔（笑着伸手裹住云的小手）：嗯，哥最主动。</p><p>134L<br/>感谢SBS立刻插播广告好让我缓一缓</p><p>135L<br/>像话吗像话吗，为什么会这么甜啊，我感觉我的电视机要冒出粉红色的泡泡了</p><p>136L<br/>真情流露啊</p><p>137L<br/>是能够相知相爱的爱情，我今天也在为了金云的爱情而流泪。</p><p>138L<br/>“没有继续等待的理由”我的天啊，这是在拍电视剧吗，为什么可以轻而易举的说出这样美妙的情话啊</p><p>139L<br/>难道不是电视剧吗，现实世界也可以甜成这样吗（乱哭）</p><p>140L<br/>我懂了，他们同床，我们异梦</p><p>141L<br/>楼上你再骂？</p><p>142L<br/>崔总最后也太宠了吧，直接拿手包住云云的小手</p><p>143L<br/>一时间竟然不知道该羡慕谁</p><p>144L<br/>我手大，我可以包金云的小手吗？</p><p>145L<br/>？楼上排队嗷</p><p>146L<br/>我好想知道是怎么求婚的啊，崔总必是大手笔啊</p><p>147L<br/>求婚应该不能够给看吧？</p><p>148L<br/>那我们就不能做个梦吗？</p><p>149L<br/>不过说真的，阿云说的我挺心疼的，因为是艺人所以要时刻注意言行什么的，这些年一直都很辛苦吧（乱哭）</p><p>150L<br/>这不是遇到崔总了吗？好起来了好起来了</p><p>151L<br/>我看了这期之后真的释然了，或许除了崔总没有人能给金云这样的幸福吧</p><p>152L<br/>这才是和爱情结婚啊</p><p>153L<br/>当初说这俩是演出来的恩爱的那些人出来挨打，</p><p>154L<br/>一群柠檬精罢了</p><p>155L<br/>广告结束了，不知道会看到什么（准备好了柠檬）</p><p>156L<br/>草</p><p>157L<br/>天啊这是我们能看的吗？</p><p>158L<br/>谢谢节目组，给节目组磕头了</p><p>159L<br/>砰砰砰！！</p><p>160L<br/>怎么了怎么了！</p><p>161L<br/>求婚细节公布！我流泪了，原来从那么早就开始拍了</p><p>162L<br/>这个求婚策划好帅，我可以让他策划我跟他的婚礼吗</p><p>163L<br/>楼上清醒一点</p><p>164L<br/>原来叫李赫宰啊，呜呜呜这个名字也好好听，听起来像我未来的老公</p><p>165L<br/>清醒一点吧，人家是某高奢品牌公司的策划部部长，这次也是因为云哥的交情才接的私活，平常圈子里美人一抓一大把，轮不到我们的（哭了）</p><p>166L<br/>楼上业内人士？</p><p>167L<br/>利益相关，匿了。但是看这个架势，我估计求婚应该场面不小。</p><p>168L<br/>哇，这么早就开始策划的吗？阿云完全状况外的样子简直太可爱了</p><p>169L<br/>估计他是真的没想到崔总会提前那么早开始策划这件事。</p><p>170L<br/>所以12.31那天陪阿云去年会提前走了根本不是有事，是提前去那边布置场地了啊。</p><p>171L<br/>我记得那天云云子直播还说崔总呢，什么“有时间看直播还不如快点忙完好过来陪我”。真的是好粘人的一朵云了</p><p>172L<br/>哇，金云12.31的庆功party上有好多业内大佬啊</p><p>173L<br/>云业内人缘很好的，而且这次基本上都知道崔总这时要求婚了，当然要过去见证。</p><p>174L<br/>等一下，右上角那一行字kkkkkk</p><p>175L<br/>本段视频摘自艺声友人的录像</p><p>176L<br/>这位朋友莫不是姓申</p><p>177L<br/>童导拍的求婚视频啊，我落泪了</p><p>178L<br/>崔总在那里啊，这都快跨年了</p><p>179L<br/>不过这地方真的好啊，楼层高，汉江边上的跨年烟花都能看见</p><p>180L<br/>该不会是跨年之后求婚吧？</p><p>181L<br/>哇</p><p>182L<br/>这也可以吗？</p><p>183L<br/>我又要哭了，我的眼泪不值钱</p><p>184L<br/>怎么会这么甜啊，我要疯了</p><p>185L<br/>没有wifi的人也要疯了</p><p>186L<br/>有无人搬运一下，我的天啊，我先冷静一下，这才是求婚吧（痛哭）</p><p>187L<br/>来了来了<br/>阿真弟弟叫阿云去床边看烟花，阿云过去之后还惦记崔总呢。这个时候阿真弟弟又叫了阿云一下，阿云一抬头，一朵巨大的宝蓝色烟花就直接在阿云面前炸开了。紧接着就是此起彼伏的烟花，特别好看，反正我长这么大是第一次见到这样的场景，估计在现场更震撼一些。阿云就往后退了两步直接撞在了崔总的怀里，崔总就说“你说你很久没看见过跨年的烟花了，所以我想在今年跨年的时候，让你看到只为你绽放的烟花。喜欢吗？”<br/>然后崔总就跪下来求婚了，说“我从未和你说过，我有多荣幸能在那么年少的时候，就见到那么惊艳的你。我无所谓这是否会让其他人于我而言黯然失色，因为你就是我的万千颜色，万千风华。我也真的很感激，我对你的爱，可以结出这样甜蜜的果实。和你相爱的这个秋天，就是我人生中最灿烂的一个秋天。我想余生，都能够这样灿烂而美满的生活下去。所以，金钟云，你愿意和我结婚吗？”<br/>阿云被求婚之后直接哭出来了，然后说了“我愿意”</p><p>188L<br/>我的眼泪不值钱</p><p>189L<br/>汉江水我的泪</p><p>190L<br/>演播室里阿云又在哭了</p><p>191L<br/>没办法啊，真的太好哭了这样的求婚</p><p>192L<br/>你就是我的万千颜色，万千风华……这是要多深爱才能说出的话啊</p><p>193L<br/>我人生中最灿烂的一个秋天，我的天啊，崔总太会了</p><p>194L<br/>我哭傻了真的，他们应该经历了很多我们都不知道的苦楚吧</p><p>195L<br/>金云在演播室哭的鼻子尖都红了，但是同时也笑的好幸福，可能这就是爱情的模样吧</p><p>196L<br/>我含泪搬运一点文字对话<br/>演播室：<br/>MC（带哭腔）：艺声真的眼泪很多呢<br/>云：结婚了之后变得感性了一些<br/>嘉宾A：但是真的太感动了，或许观众们不知道，但是作为能经常见到艺声的人，我们其实是非常理解艺声的心情的。这样动人的感情真的很少见啊，我们艺声真的很幸福的。<br/>云：的确没有完全想到他会这样做，包括和我的好朋友一起策划求婚，都是今天才知道的。忽然就发现他的确是一直没有改变过，从一开始就是这样对我。</p><p>197L<br/>划重点啊，用心的深爱不是最重要的，最重要的事能一直保持这样啊</p><p>198L<br/>崔总真的是花了心思在阿云身上啊，李策划吐槽是太过严格是哪怕看着阿云的面子都会不想干了的程度kkkk</p><p>199L<br/>我又哭了<br/>崔总听见策划这样吐槽他，就说“因为是有关他的事，所以我必须严格”</p><p>200L<br/>好羡慕啊，落泪</p><p>201L<br/>庆功party准备室：<br/>MC：为什么会想到放烟花呢？<br/>崔：其实几年前他直播的时候有提到过的，已经有很久没有看到过跨年的烟花。这是他一直非常想看到的东西，所以想要用最好的烟花特地呈现给他。<br/>赫：一开始崔总是想在比较开阔的地方去做这件事的，但是经过讨论一致同意开始近距离观看会更加震撼一些，所以就一次为基础做了一些策划。<br/>MC：准备的过程中最困难的事是什么？<br/>赫：应该是让崔总点头，因为他的要求真的非常严格，是哪怕看在和艺声哥的面子都会不想干了的程度。<br/>崔：因为是有关他的事，所以我必须严格。</p><p>202L<br/>因为是有关他的事，所以我必须严格……我的天，我需要看广告缓一下</p><p>203L<br/>绝美爱情真的</p><p>204L<br/>真好啊，原来我们是可以相信爱情的</p><p>205L<br/>爱情一直都在，只是你有没有勇气相信罢了</p><p>206L<br/>崔云两个人都是很有勇气的人啊，因为相信爱情也受了很多苦吧，所以才会在这样美好的时候落了那么多泪</p><p>207L<br/>但我还是要说，仙子落泪简直绝美</p><p>208L<br/>我觉得这段可以指路一下《向我的人生降落》里面黄俊哲被全网喷花蛇那段，搞不好崔云两个人当时就经历了差不多的事</p><p>209L<br/>那真的是万幸他们在那个时候还没有放开牵着彼此的手啊（乱哭）</p><p>210L<br/>啊，下期预告了，下期是婚后生活了</p><p>211L<br/>副标题叫“在分别的时候思念”，看来是没见到彼此了</p><p>212L<br/>拍这两个人分开忙碌的片段啊，太好了可以不用吃狗粮了！</p><p>213L<br/>我觉得楼上还是太乐观了</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>此贴暂封</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>